Sacandole Celos a Edward
by Dibucrito
Summary: Bella se entera de que Edward esta enamorado de ella, se lo pregunta pero tras no recibir respuesta alguna empieza a sacarle celos...EdwardxBella Primer Fic
1. 1 Hora

**Nota: Los personajes poseen la característica FISICAS que salen en el libro además son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer cosa distinta es que los utilizo para que actúen en mis extrañas historias… **

* * *

** CAPITULO 1**

"**1 Hora"**

_Bella-Pov_

Como de costumbre saludaba a una pequeña pero a la moda Alice; hoy estaba bastante alegre pues saldría de compras con ellas para elegir el regalo de aniversario de Rose y Emmett quienes hoy cumplían ¿3 años? Jajaja…

—Hola Bells ¿Cómo amaneciste dormilona?

—Bien… —Observe su sonrisa brillante y su pelo negro con una mecha roja—. ¡Hey te teñiste el pelo!

—No, le hice una manito de gato pues Jass dice que me veo joven.

—Pensar que tú tienes 25 años y yo pronto tendré 22 y sigo soltera —suspire—, por lo menos tú tienes pareja que es Jasper y yo sigo aquí como una idiota esperando que el amor me abofetee.

—Tranquílizate —miro el reloj del comedor— ¡SE TE HACE TARDE VETE CORRIENDO!

—Pero si es solo es una Reunión... -Me escuse.

—Claro solo una Reunión ¿Se te olvida que tienes una reunión con el sexy jefe de la otra empresa? Y no olvidemos que ese sexy jefe te trata de sorprender siempre y tú te haces la difícil.

—Lo dices solo porque es tu hermano mayor —refunfuñe.

—Recuerda que recién este año me entere de que poseía un hermano menor que es sexy y que está enamorado de ti y además que hoy tiene una reunión contigo ¡DEPRISA!

—Espera… has dicho… ¿Él Sr. Ensueño está enamorado de mi?

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par, tanto que se iban a salir de la órbita. Me agarro junto con mis cosas y me saco de la casa y lo único que escuche fue un: "Que te vaya bien Bella".

Llegue a mi oficina y entro Emmett el vicepresidente de la empresa. Él muy genio volvió a chocar con la puerta de cristal, pero eso no detiene al Oso Emmett, se levanto como si nada ocurrió y arrojo con energía unas fotos mías durmiendo en la oficina y con la baba corriendo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —ósea esto ocurrió ayer mientras se suponía que Newton cuidaba de que nadie entrase.

—Hay un espía privado, lo contrato Cullen.

—Si no es Alice eres tú… ¿Qué tienen ustedes contra su hermano?

—Bella la cosa es que se está pasando de la línea y llevo más años de conocernos contigo que con él.

—No te preocupes O-o-so ¡OSO! — ¿Qué ****** hace Rosalie vestida de oso?

—Hola Bells, hola osito gominola.

—Hola Rosalie ¿Y esto? ¿No deberías estar modelando?

—Na, me dieron el día libre y porque Alice me pidió que le modelara como un oso, está tratando de diseñar una chapita de oso.

— ¿HE? —dijimos al mismo tiempo Emmett y yo.

En eso entra mi secretaria Ángela Weber anunciando que viene el Sr. Ensueño digo Edward Cullen a buscarme para la reunión ¿A BUSCARME?

_Edward-Pov_

¿Qué hago en mi empresa? ¿Por qué estoy sudando? ¿Dónde está el espía privado que contrate? ¿Esa mancha que se mueve ahí es Freddy?

Hay varias cosas que me rondan en mi cabeza, como eso de que tuviera dos hermanos mayores que trabajan con la chica de la cual me enamore apenas llegue aquí a Paris. Emmett Cullen de 27 años y Alice Cullen de 25 años y yo vengo siendo el menor por mis 23 años, siempre pensaba que debía ser hermoso poseer hermanos, pero enterarme después de la muerte de Carlisle que tenia 2 hermanos viviendo en Paris y yo aquí en Londres administrando la empresa de mi padre. Otra de las cosas que me gira en mi cabeza es ¿Por qué me obligan administrar la empresa aquí en Paris? Bueno en parte debo agradecérselo a mi madre Esme, quien quería verme en Paris pues "Así ella tendría un motivo de venir a Paris".

Pero lo que me perturbaba desde que pise el avión era Bella Swan, dueña junto con Alice de una empresa internacional de Moda que va liderando el Nº1 todavía; todavía recuerdo cuando me senté y vi a una joven buena moza, su piel pálida, sus ojos color chocolates, su aroma a fresas, su rubor y lo que más me gusto fue el gesto de morderse su labio, algo tentador.

_Flashback_

— _¿Este será el asiento A-12? —Dijo una dulce voz a mi espalda—, ¡Si lo es!_

_Gire un poco mi rostro para observar quien se sentó a mi lado y esa persona me robo el aire._

—_Hola soy Edward Cullen._

—_Hola soy Bella Swan ¿Te puedo cambiar el asiento?_

—_Cla-cla-claro —Tartamudeé— ¿Qué hacías aquí en Londres? ¿Para qué vas a Paris?_

—_Bueno yo estaba con mi mejor amiga por un asunto de "regalos" mira creo que ahí viene._

_Una chica más baja, más pálida que Bella, de ojos dorados como los míos y cabellos corto color negro, con un vestido corto de color negro y tacones blancos._

—_Alice ¡ALICE!_

— _¿Qué quieres Bella?_

—_Te presento a Edward Cullen y Edward ella es Alice Cullen —Se quedo callada._

_Esperen… ¿ALICE CULLEN? La mire, tiene mi mismo color de piel, las mismas facciones, los mismos color de ojos… Esto Esme me lo debe explicar._

_Alguien jalaba de mi camisa, mire esperando encontrarme con Bella pero era la pequeña Alice, me hizo mirar para el lado 2 veces, luego mirar hacia arriba, mostrarles mis manos, decirle que marca de ropa uso, dar el resultado de 2+2=4 y lo último, __**decir quién era Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart…**_

_Antes de que partiera el avión llame a Esme antes de que Alice me hablara y aquí si que recibí un impacto con lo que mi madre dijo: "Carlisle, bueno resulta que como siempre viajaba a Paris o a Londres, decidió separarte de tus hermanos y que vivieras con nosotros en Londres, por eso a veces Carlisle se quedaba mucho tiempo en Paris… Te quiero"_

_Luego de eso vino Alice y empezó a abrazarme._

—_Ves Bella ¡Si tenía un hermano perdido!_

—_Corrección, "Ves Bella si tenía un hermano muerto" —Creo que se refería a que no podía respirar por el abrazo de Alice._

—_Ups! Lo siento. Dime hermano ¿En que trabajas?_

—_Soy el administrador de la empresa Rouge… —Alice chillo—. ¿Qué sucede?_

— _¡La cadena de Perfumes y vestidos más caros y costosos en el mundo! En la empresa que tenemos Bella y yo siempre colocamos a tu empresa la Nº1 en elegancia._

—_Pero no es solo de perfumes y vestidos, también es una de seguridad, espionaje y __**protección. **_

_Mire a Bella que ya se estaba quedando dormida._

_Fin Flashback_

Ya eran las 12:30 Am y la reunión de las empresas que la llevan en la moda se acercaba. La duda que tenia era: "¿Busco a Bella o no?".

Pero Dios me dio una gran señal, pillaron a mi espía privado (El que se encarga de sacarle fotos a Bella por mi) y cuando vaya a salvarlo paso a buscar a mi Bells…

*Ya en la Oficina de Bella*

Mire a Ángela Weber, una chica bastante amable, me acerque y le sonríe a lo que ella respondió un poco incomoda.

—Buenos Días, vengo a buscar a Bella Swan.

—De acuerdo, le voy a avisar.

—Voy yo.

Ángela se levanto y de la nada desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; sonó mi celular con el tema "I Gotta Feeling" de Black Eyed Peas, mire y era Emmett.

— ¿En qué me metí ahora?

— _¿Qué haces pervertido pidiéndole contratando a un espía para que le saque fotos a Bells? ¿Para qué eran esas fotos?_

—Emmett puedo explicarlo —Realmente no tengo idea como explicarlo.

—_Ahora sí que estas en problema —_Gracias Emmett me recordaste tu metida de pata.

— ¿Quieres que Rose se entere que estuviste ebrio y te robaste 5 osos de peluche? ¿He?

Emmett colgó.

Sentí el olor a fresas que tanto me gusta, ese olor que me embriaga que me hace cada día añorarlo; mis ojos se deleitaron con lo que estaba usando bella, una falda de cuero negra y una top de color blanco, algo sencillo pero tentador _**¡Edward no seas pervertido! **_

Su mirada evitaba encontrarse con la mía como lo hacia ella manteniendo aquella distancia de mi ¿Por qué? Cuando paso Emmett con una sonrisa malévola por detrás de Bella se me prendió el foco y dije: "Maldito Emmett".

—Hola Bella, estas radiante —Tentadoramente radiante— ¿Vamos?

—Humm —Movió su cabeza en afirmación.

—Edward ten cuidado con esas manos, que te vaya bien Bells.

—Gracias Emmett —Gruñí yo, pero me fije en algo—, Emmett no sabía que te gustaban los bóxer de ositos sonrientes.

Señoras y Señores no se preocupen si ven a Emmett corriendo y de color de un tomate, está huyendo a la cueva del osito Toby.

Mire a Bella y esta seguía aun sonrojada, buen momento para tomarla de la mano y llevármela a la limusina pues la reunión se organizara en la Universidad _"La Sorbonne" _y no quiero llegar tarde.

Ya en la limusina apoye en cabeza en el regazo de Bella, sentía como tiritaba pero hacerle eso a Emmett te deja sin fuerzas… El Chofer encendió la radio y justo estaban tocando Rives Flows in You de Yiruma, Bella seguía aun sin decir nada y la limusina atrapada en el trafico.

—Edward ¿Te gusto?

—Gran *********** —Me senté rígido en el asiento

— ¡POR DIOS CULLEN ESE VOCABULARIO! —Grito el Chofer.

—Yo, yo… —El corazón se me aceleraba, la respiración se me detenía—, Bella tu…yo…tu…

—No te preocupes, no me contestes —Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y empezó el llanto.

—Bella —Suspire afligido— Yo… bueno… ¿Fue Alice? —Duendecillo del ********

—Emmett, Alice, el espía que contrataste, el payaso de la esquina, Ángela, Mike…

—Newton —Rugí yo.

—…Eric, Ben, Rosalie, un fantasma vestido de doctor, Jasper, Charlie, Jessica, Jacob, Sam,Quil…

—Comprendo, comprendo…

—Edward ¿Me darías un beso? —Dios bendito sea tu reino…

* * *

… **Hola, Hola, Hola… Si lo sé, pero tened compasión de mi ¡También soy Fan! Y con mucho esfuerzo logre que mi imaginación produjera algo para subir ya que hay muchos fics. Edward va estar metido en problemas por no declararse pues Bella comenzara el juego de los Celos ¡Nos vemos a la Próxima! **


	2. ¡Ha jugar! Hora 2

**Nota: Los personajes son propiedad de nuestra amada y respetada Stephenie Meyer, cosa distinta es que yo los uso para que actuen en mis extrañas historias... ¡Disfruten la función! Arriba el Telon**

* * *

Capitulo 2

"**¡Ha jugar!"**

_Bella-Pov_

No me contesto y así nos fuimos en todo el trayecto, en silencio e incómodos; el chofer logro sacarnos del trafico y dejarnos en la Universidad lo más pronto posible, pero el miedo se apodero de nosotros ¡La primera reunión en la "_La Sorbonne" _y estamos vestidos de una manera errónea!.

Edward se bajo primero de la limusina y luego me ayudo a bajar, ambos miramos "_La Sorbonne" _para dar paso a un largo suspiro; estaba claro que con lo que llevaba puesto no era del nivel de esta prestigiosa Universidad.

—Bella sería mejor que olvidemos lo que ocurrió en la limusina.

—No será fácil —Admití yo—, quiero respuestas y las tendré.

— ¿He? ¿Qué harás? —Contesto de manera juguetona.

—Eso lo sabrás tú cuando no puedas quitarme tu presencia de encima.

Edward miro su reloj de cuarzo y su rostro pálido ahora estaba preocupado.

Me tomo de la mano y arrastrándome (como lo hizo para subirnos a la limusina) me llevo al salón principal; estaba todo tan hermoso y tan antiguo. El empapelado color ocre estimo que lo colocaron como hace 50 años atrás, el suelo de madera oscura crujía con cada paso por lo cual se nos pidió que no saltáramos; Edward se sentó en la primera silla al lado derecho de la meza de roble oscuro, yo me senté a su lado.

—Me pregunto… —Exclamo el pensativo—, ¿Ese candelabro no se caerá?

—Claro que no Cullen ¿Qué piensas? —Me gire para ver que era Jacob.

—Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor con ver ese rostro de ángel ¿Todavía tengo oportunidad?

¡Por fin el momento! Edward apretó los puños y cerros los ojos con fuerza, empezó a murmurar algo por lo bajo mientras yo fingía quedar como "WTF?" Aquí comienza el juego…

—Claro Jake que tienes oportunidad, ¿Para cuándo nos reunimos? —Jacob se quedo sorprendido para luego reír y comprender mi juego.

—Pues a la salida de la reunión, quizás lleguemos a la siguiente fase cielo.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Miramos a Edward—. Me refiero a que a la salida tengo que conversar contigo sobre algo Bella y dudo que tengas tiempo para salir.

—Bueno Edward.

Cuando acabo la escena de celos de Edward nos percatamos del resto de espectadores, Jacob tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó la reunión. La empresa de la zorrita de Jessica quería una asociación con la empresa de mi-Edward, he retiro lo dicho… De vez en cuando miraba a Edward y él me miraba también provocando que a veces nos atrapáramos el uno al otro; fue en ese momento que recordé el juego. Comencé a mirar a Jacob de una manera coqueta y le lanzaba guiños y besos "disimuladamente" Jacob quien me comprendía desde luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo dejando como producto a un Edward celoso en la silla de una reunión que quizás lo saque de quicio.

—Es por eso que quiero que mi empresa se afilie con tu empresa Edward —Dijo Jessica.

—Edward ¿Qué dices? —Pregunto Jacob, pero Edward no respondía.

— ¡HEY EDWARD QUE PIENSAS! —Le grite en el oído.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Dijo él, Jessica se puso pálida y comenzó a beber agua para recomponerse.

—Sobre la afiliación con la empresa de Zorr…. Digo Jessica.

— ¿Era eso lo que querían? Discúlpenme ando algo distraído ¿Podemos tomar un receso?

—Ok receso por la petición del Joven Cullen —Anuncio Emmett, esperen ¿Qué rayos hace Emmett aquí? ¿No debería estar en la cueva del osito Toby?

Nos levantamos del asiento y Edward apenas se puso en pie, tomo el brazo de Jacob y se fueron a conversar, o bueno eso es lo que creo yo, que se fueron a conversar… Emmett se acerco a mí mientras se preocupaba de andar con los pantalones arriba para no mostrar su bóxer de ositos sonrientes, me abrazo y ambos nos fuimos a caminar a la plaza de "_La Sorbonne", _nos apoyamos en el tronco de un árbol y disfrutamos del colorido del jardín que decoraba la plaza de la Universidad. Un niño de apariencia tierna, cabello rubio, ojos celeste y piel pálida se me acerco llorando, Emmett fue en busca de un peluche para hacer feliz al niño durante un momento.

—Hola ¿Qué sucede?

—Perdí a mi hermano mayor Dimitri Bonet.

— ¿Te refieres al joven empresario? Si lo vi, fue en busca de un chocolate caliente para el receso de la reunión ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

—Gracias, eres demasiado hermosa Bella.

— ¿He? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Mi hermano te admira, dice que eres muy joven y exitosa, siempre anda hablando de ti —Rio con inocencia ¡Que tierno!—. Ha, mi nombre es Vladimir, pero me dicen Vlad o Dimi.

—Me gusta Dimi es tierno.

El niño cute, apodo puesto por mi sin que él lo sepa, caminaba ahora más tranquilo; su mano era suave y cálida como lo era de pequeñita, entonces pensé en Edward y Jacob ¿Seguirán conversando? En un pestañear al frente de mi apareció Jacob con algunos moretones en su rostro y tenía sangre salpicada en su camisa blanca. El niño cute se aferro a mi mano, pero yo lo tome en brazos como si fuera un bebe y él escondió su rostro en mi hombro, podía sentir como el pobre tiritaba. Mientras Jacob se acercaba murmurando algo hasta que me vio y volvió a sonreír.

—Bells, me encanto participar en tu juego, cuando quieras me avisas es entretenido ver a Cullen enojado.

— ¿Dónde está él? —Pregunte un poco irritada… bueno muy irritada.

— ¡Ja! Cullen está perfecto, esta sangre fue porque rompimos un florero de cristal y bueno nos cortamos y a ambos nos cayó la sangre del otro… Los moretones fueron porque, bueno ahí Cullen me provoco el muy estúpido —Miro al chico que tenía en brazos—. Mocoso ¿Se perdió?

—Sí, oye ¿Por qué le dices mocoso?

—Jajaja ese niño no es tierno, es un demonio en patas, su hermano y tú no saben nada de él… Dimitri está en la Sala principal, bueno nos vemos tengo asuntos pendientes con el payaso de la esquina y dile a todos que se cancela la reunión; payaso te metiste con fuego.

—Ok, nos vemos.

Unos ronquidos suaves llegaron a mi oído, mire en dirección hacia abajo y aquellos ronquidos eran del niño cute, ha mejor me apresuro para dejarlo con su hermano ¡Yupi que tierno!

¿He? ¿Por qué siento que alguien me mira? Bueno, mejor me apuro comenzó a hacer frio…

—_Bella, Bella, Bella _— ¿Por qué escucho eso? Mejor me apuro…

_Edward-Pov_

Maldito Jacob, me pego de relleno en mi estomago provocando las manchas rojas… luego choco mi cabeza contra un florero de cristal, pero no importa, mis patadas y puñetazos lo dejaron peor que yo… Me fui al baño para arreglarme un poco, no quiero levantar sospechas de mi pelea con Jacob

_Flashback_

— _¿Tienes algún problema Cullen con que Bella me prefiera?_

—_Cierra tu sucia boca, Bella me prefiere a mí y lo sabes —Yo acabo de dudar sobre eso…_

—_Bueno, cuando yo y Bells nos convirtamos en "Marido y Mujer" no digas que ella te prefirió a ti —Carcajeo._

—_Me las pagaras imbécil… _

_Fin Flashback_

Entre al baño, los espejos tenían un aspecto renacentista y su marco era de color dorado, los lavabos de color blanco como siempre, las baldosas del baño incluidas las del suelo eran de un color marrón con verde, bastante extraño. Me acerque al primer lavabo y comencé a quitarme las manchas de sangre, pero los moretones solo se ocultan con maquillaje y yo no uso maquillaje…

Me examine, mi cabello desordenado de color cobrizo, seguía intacto, mi piel pálida tenia decoraciones de manchas circulares color morado, mis ojos dorados seguían igual solamente que su brillo era de rabia, mi labio tenía un poco de color carmesí pero se recuperara… ahora examinar mi ropa. Mi camisa blanca que estaba afuera del pantalón tenía algunas manchas rojas, pero las puedo ocultar con mí vestón negro, mi pantalón negro solamente estaba con polvo. Bueno es hora de buscar a Bella y acabar con todo esto, sería más fácil si me declaro al tiro a que estar sufriendo celos _**Jajajaja me suena a que no te declararas.**_

Camine a todo dar buscando a Bella, pero lo único que encontré fue a Emmett ¿Emmett? Bueno, estaba comprando un oso de peluche grade, de color blanco y con una chaqueta amarilla.

—Emmett el oso ¿Has visto a Bella?

—Sí, está bajo la sombra de ese árbol con un niño —Apunto a un árbol pero ahí no había nadie.

—Esto… Emmett ¿No estarás alucinando? Ahí no hay nadie.

—Pero, le dije que me esperara ahí… —Emmett tomo el oso y se fue.

Seguí caminando aun que con un poco dificultad, me volví a encontrar a Jacob, cruzamos las miradas asesinas que ambos nos lanzamos.

—Si buscas a Bella esta con Dimitri Bonet, quizás quien sabe que está haciendo… —Se rio.

— ¿Dónde?

—En la Sala Principal ¡Daaa! Bueno, ahora me voy Cullen, tengo que resolver asuntos con mi enemigo mortal…

— ¿El payaso de la Esquina? —Quien no odiaría a ese payaso fresco…

—Exacto, el día de ayer pateo a mi perrito Jacobito.

—Bueno… vete Black.

Me dirigía a la sala principal pero ya vi a Bella, me iba a acercar pero vi que llevaba en sus brazos a el hermano menor de Dimitri, Vladimir Bonet. Ese niño es un demonio y sus víctimas son las mujeres y su familia, por suerte para los hombres sabemos que ese es un demonio aun que Emmett no cree eso (Emmett con suerte ubica a la gente de la empresa).

—Bella, Bella, Bella —Le susurraba, para no despertar al niño, pero creo que asuste a Bella.

Apresure paso para alcanzarla, al entrar a la Sala principal me escondí detrás de uno de los maceteros de cerámica al estilo renacentista que habían en la sala, siendo cauteloso observaba como Bella le entregaba a Dimitri el demonio que llevaba en brazos.

Pero lo siguiente fue ya algo bastante raro, Dimitri dejo a su hermano en uno de los sofás de terciopelo color rojo y se acerco a Bella de una manera coqueta, lo que estaba sintiendo era ¿Celos? Bueno, si ese tipo hace algo más como… tomarla de la mano o… bueno no sé pero juro que me tirare encima del como un Puma cazando y luego procurare dejar su cuerpo en el extranjero así nunca me pillaran…

—Bella, eres mi ídola ¡Me firmas mi agenda!

—Claro… ¿Eres el empresario Joven? ¿Dimitri? —Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿SONROJO?

— ¿Me conoces? Oh ¡Estoy tan feliz! Ella me conoce —El tipo saco una cámara y comenzó a sacarle fotos a Bella, la cual ahora si estaba sonrojada al 100% y al igual que mis celos estaban al 100000000000%—. ¿Bella me darías un beso en la mejilla? Es lo último.

Me obligue a controlarme, pero sin querer destroce parte del macetero de cerámica; Bella miro hacia atrás y luego sonrió como el gato que aparece en Alicia en el País de las maravillas, o sonrió como Alice cuando descubre una tienda en descuento…

—Claro Dimitri, si quieres te lo doy en los labios —Ok, ahora si la embarre.

No tengo idea de cómo llegue a estar en un segundo entre Bella y ese tipo, lo único que se fue que casi le atizo un golpe en la cara a ese chico mimado, pero si no fuera por Bella el chico no estaría contando esto 2 veces…

— Oh por Dios ¡Edward Cullen estuvo a punto de golpearme! Este es mi día ¡Pude ver a mis dos ídolos en persona! Y una casi me besa mientras el otro casi me golpea ¡Estoy de suerte!

Bueno aquí tenemos dos conclusiones:

1.- El tipo está loco y su hermano es un demonio

2.- Bella me sacara Celos hasta que me declare

¿Solución?

Ver hasta qué punto llega Bella y hasta qué punto duro yo… Bueno, creo que para Bella el juego se pone divertido y temo por mi que recién comienza T-T

_Bella-Pov_

Edward, sabía que era él lo que sonó y se puso tan celoso de que le diera un beso a otra persona que no fuera él, creo que deberé empezar a obedecer a Emmett y ver el programa que Emmett también ve, Hi5! Para estar en forma y aprender a cantar… Humm… la otra semana se estrena "Atardecer" una película de Vampiros, humanos y hombres lobos… ¡Plan! Invitare a Newton a que vaya a ver la película conmigo, Newton y Edward nunca se han llevado bien y si Edward se entera ¿Qué hará? Jajajajaja… no puedo esperar.

—Bella ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? —Pregunto Edward con inocencia.

—Es que la otra semana pienso ir con Mike a ver "Atardecer"…

— ¿PUEDO IR? —Traducción: "¿Puedo Matar a Newton ahora?"

—No sé, es que pensaba que podía ser algo especial, ya que Mike siempre está ahí y bueno…

—No te preocupes, seré un fantasma —Traducción: "No te preocupes Newton no estará ahí para entonces"

—De acuerdo, si insistes tanto… solo una condición…

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Ves Hi5!?

—Yo… —Se ruborizo…

* * *

**Hola, Hola… "Atardecer" vendría siendo "Crepúsculo" pero como sería muy obvio cambie nombre… Espero que el Cap. les haya gustado ya que el primero dijeron que les gusto ¡Gracias! También gracias a: Sky Valmont, quien me ayudo mucho para publicar mi Fic y enseñarme varias cosas y hacerme reír por MSN… ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! Espero no defraudarlas y defraudarlos… Cuídense y que ojala las muerda Edward Cullen**

**Atte.**

**Dibucrito**

**PD: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas de este capítulo y el primer capítulo xD**


	3. Vamos al Cine con Celosín y Tarado

**Nota: Los Personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, cosa distinta es que los uso para que actuen mis extrañas historias... ¡Ha leer! **

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"**Vamos al Cine con Celosín y Tarado"**

_Edward-Pov_

Parece que estuve años encerrado en el Gimnasio practicando con el saco mis mejores puñetazos y patadas, si es que el Tarado intenta algo más con MI Bells.

Empezaba a amanecer, ya habia pasado una semana, la débil luz de este día atravesaba las cortinas iluminando, con suerte, lo que había a su paso; deje de practicar con el saco y me dirigí a tomar una ducha bastante fría. . . Recuerdo el día en que me anote para ir con Bella al cine, luego de despedirme de Bella, ella me dijo: "No faltes" con una voz tan seductora que lo siguiente que escuche fue: "¡DESATINADO QUITATE DE LA CALLE!" proveniente de un taxista...

Me coloque mis jeans negros y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo de color blanco, trate de hacer algo con mi cabello pero todo fue en vano; luego de estar examinando que no tuviera algún "desperfecto" me vibraba algo en el bolsillo, observe y salía "Emmett el Oso"

—Hola Emmett ¿Cómo está tu peluche que te compraste?

—_Ese no es el tema Edward, lo que me preocupa es que Newton ira con la pequeña Bella y bueno me entere de que tu también iras y bueno… es aquí cuando necesito a la familia ¿Cuidarías a Bella por mi?_ —¿Qué clase de pregunta era es? Siempre la cuido—_ ¿Hello?_

— ¡Claro! De eso no te preocupes hermano… ¿Mato a Newton?

—_Jajajaja, ese es el sueño de todos… Pero si Bella quiere algo con él tendremos que respetarlo, aun que igual cuida de ella._

— ¿Cómo que Bella quiere algo con ese Tarado? —Perfecto Edward, le gruñiste a tu hermano.

—_Sorry, a veces se me olvida que tu también estas enamorado de Bella… jajaja bueno nos vemos pequeño y recuerda "El Oso Yogi te está vigilando, osino es el Oso Gominola"_

—Te refieres a ti…

—_Claro que me refiero a mi… —_Se escucho un desgarre hacia un peluche—_ ¡No Rose! No lo mates… de veras, yo no he roto tu espejo favorito ¡NO POR FAVOR AL PELUCHE NO!_

Emmett colgó O_O

Bueno… son las 10:30 Am, la película genial que tanto espero ver es a las 12:55 Am, todavía tengo algo de tiempo libre… ¿Voy a comprarle un regalo a Bells?... ¿Qué le gustara a Bells? ¿Qué cosa le puede gustar? ¿Acaso le gustara la cabeza de Newton colgada en su pared? Esperen… eso me gusta a mí.

Miro el Piano negro que tengo en mi gran salón y de repente las piezas encajaron *u*

_Mike-Pov_

Estaba horriblemente histérico, Bella me había invitado a mí, solamente a mi _**"También invito a Celosín"**_ Bueno… Bella me invito a MÍ y a Cullen a ver "Atardecer" una película completamente cursi, pero lo bueno es que cuando Bella este conmigo se dará cuenta de que podremos ser la pareja perfecta, luego en la parte final cuando ella este sentimental, la beso.

Me vestí con unos shorts al estilo militar y me coloque una camiseta verde fosforescente sin mangas, ceñida al cuerpo para que Bella me viera resaltar estos músculos que tengo, de esa manera vera que soy mejor que Cullen.

Salí a comprar un peluche para Bella, algo que le encante… De repente me fije en un peluche, era un esqueleto pequeño de peluche, cuando lo apretabas el peluche expulsaba un liquido parecido a la sangre por sus ojos y luego se reía diciendo: "Dame tu SANGRE o te visitare en la noche" ¡A Bella le fascinara!

. . .Son las 12:55 Am . . .

Al llegar ahí vi a Bella sentada a las afueras del Cine en una banca roja para dos ¿Cullen no vendría? Bueno, mi mirada se perdió en la belleza física de Bella, su vestido negro tan elegante resaltaba su hermosura.** (Nota: Si se van a mi HomePage veran el vestido)**

— ¿Qué tanto observas Newton? —Esa voz... era Cullen

—Hola Cullen.

—Vamos.

_Edward-Pov_

Odio a este idiota… llegue y me fije que tiene un paquete ¿Verde limón? Entre sus manos, y por favor parece Gay con esa pinta. Se podría decir que estaba súper confiado…

Luego esto fue lo que me provoco que casi me descontrolo, miraba a Bella de una forma tan… tan… dejémoslo como si estuviera comiendo a Bella con los ojos; mire a Bella y claro ¿Quién no se la comería con los ojos? Ese vestido la hace más preciosa de lo que ya es, su cabello marrón cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, su sonrojo y el brillar de esos ojos color chocolate me volvían loco. . .

El Tarado me estaba echando competencia en "Quien llega más rápido a Bella"

—Hola Bella ¡Te ves hermosa! —Piropeo Newton.

—Gra-gracias Idio… Mike —Susurro ella con ¿Un poco de asco?

—Bella, te ves realmente preciosa, bueno más de lo que eres —Dije con mi voz Aterciopelada.

—Tu igual Edward —Se sonrojo hermosamente, se me acelero el corazón.

Me acerque más a Bella, ignorando a Newton, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella con gusto acepto; sentir su suave piel tocar la mía fue como recibir una descarga, una descarga mágica.

Newton fue a hacer algo útil por todos nosotros y se marcho a comprar las palomitas de maíz y las bebidas para nosotros, en cambio yo observaba a mi Bells sonrojarse de recibir miradas de todos los hombres y algunos atreviéndose a lanzarle algunos piropos.

—Edward… ¿Por qué tienen miedo de lanzarme piropos? —Susurro ella.

—No sé —Claro que lo sé, me tienen miedo con la mirada asesina que les arrojo—, Creo que les da miedo al tipo que viene ahí —Señale a Newton.

— ¿Por su aspecto de…?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Hola Bella, ten esto, es un regalo mío, para que pienses en mi cada momento de tu vida.

Bella abrió el paquete que le entrego Newton, primero se asusto y Newton vio esto así que el muy Tarado apretó esa cosa, de los ojos de esa cosa salió algo parecido a la sangre, y lo siguiente no me lo espere…

—Bella ¡BELLA DESPIERTA! Bella… ¿No sabes que tiene problemas con la sangre Newton? —Agarre a Bella entre mis brazos y la acune como bebe.

—Yo…

—Ya no podremos ver la película… —En eso Bella despierta— ¿Bella estas bien?

— ¡Vamos a ver la Película sea con sangre o sin! —Luego soltó la cosa.

—Yo iré al baño de hombres —Susurro Newton.

Newton se fue.

Baje a Bella de mis brazos y pase mi brazo por su cintura si es que se desmayaba otra vez. Ella agarro la cosa que le regalo ese Imbécil y luego me la mostro, claro un peluche demoniaco de calavera que además expulsa un liquido rojizo como la sangre es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a una mujer que no le gusta la sangre.

—Edward ¿Lo puedes botar? Me da mucho miedo.

—Con gusto Bells… —Guardo la cosa en mi bolsillo, la usaría con Emmett *U*.

—Gracias —Me beso la mejilla— ¿Edward estas bien?

—Cla-cla-claro Bells.

En eso Mike llega y los tres nos fuimos a la sala del cine, nos sentamos en la 7º fila, Bella entre yo y Mike, parece que la persona que eligió en este juego no le gusto… Jajajaja Bella:1 Edward:1, hasta el momento vamos en empate.

Miraba la película mientras mi brazo descansaba en el hombro de Bells y golpeaba a Mike cuando este se le acercaba. Bella se evitaba los gritos cuando veía al hombre atractivo de la película Robert Pattinson quien interpretaba a Anthony Masen. En una parte Kristen Stewart quien interpreta a Marie Swan le pide a Anthony que le transforme para estar siempre con él, pero él se lo niega, y yo comprendo eso, si me tocara convertir a Bella no me perdonaría el haberle quitado el alma.

"Desde ahora eres mi vida" Pronuncio el sujeto.

Bella grito de emoción, provocando un poco de celos en mi por aquel tipo, pero no importa ahora ella está feliz y desparramando emoción; cuando Bells dejo de gritar me abrazo tan fuerte, creo que por la emoción.

Al terminar la película, yo salí con una cara de bobo, estaba realmente en el Cielo cuando Bella me abrazaba o me observaba… en cambio para Mike era todo un Infierno ver que la chica de la cual está enamorado este enamorada de mi jajajaaa…

—Gracias Mike por venir —Deposito un rápido besito pequeño en la mejilla de este, me puse celoso.

—De nada Cullen, digo Swan.

— ¿Ha? —Quedamos los dos… Bella Cullen, suena hermoso.

—Lo siento, mejor me voy… —El idiota desaparecio ante nosotros.

—Te dejare en tu casa —Exclame yo.

—No te preocupes Edward, viene… —Se quedo en shock _?

Ante nosotros apareció Emmett tomando inmediatamente a Bella y llevándosela, yo quede como WTF?!

Pero en cosa de segundos escuche un: "Emmett espérame aquí osino…"

A lo lejos vi a Bella correr hacia mí, abrí mis brazos y no sé porque pero… De repente observe unos labios y………

* * *

**Jajajaja yo sí que soy realmente mala, pero ya saben lo que sucederá al siguiente capítulo, pero en ese sí que seré un poco buena… **

**Adelanto:**

"—_Edward, con respecto ayer…_

—_Gracias Bells, me hiciste el hombre más… alegre del mundo._

—_Pero si fue un accidente._

—_No me importa, pero esto para mi dejo de ser un juego, ahora es mucho más importante._

—_Edward yo... —Su celular empezo a sonar con la cancion "**Into the Rush**" de Ali&AJ, su cara se puso pálida._

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, un agradecimiento a todas y todos los que me dejaron Reviews ¡SON TAN HERMOSOS! Muchas gracias por su apoyo me hacen llorar T-T ¡Los quiero! xD**


	4. ¿Bella atrapo el ramo de flores?

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… aquí va lo mismo de siempre: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, nuestra querida y amada escritora de la saga de Crepúsculo. Cosa distinta es que uso a sus personajes para que actúen en mis descabelladas historias, que son difíciles de peinar… ¡Arriba el telón y que comience la función! **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"**¿Bella atrapo el ramo de flores?"**

_Bella-Pov_

Iba corriendo donde Edward, le iba a besar en los labios, le iba…

El abrió los brazos y sus pupilas se fijaron en mis labios, estaba realmente alegre, pero en eso veo esa cosa horrorosa en su bolsillo, aparte de que me asuste, me desmaye en el acto.

Desperté en el flameante Volvo de Edward, el iba conduciendo y yo no era la única que llevaba en su auto, en el asiento de atrás iba un Emmett durmiente. Note que Edward estaba un poco cabizbajo, pues la canción que veníamos escuchando era "Háblame" de Beto Cuevas, un cantante chileno bastante exitoso.

—Edward… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste en el Cine —Respondió cortante.

— ¿Qué hace Emmett aquí?

—Tu sobreprotector Emmett no me permitió llevarte solamente conmigo, así que también se nos unió a este viaje.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

— ¡Hay Bella! ¿Puedes dejar de molestar? Ya estoy suficiente con lo que me entere de parte de Alice.

— ¿LE OCURRIO ALGO? —Genial, ahora estaba histérica.

—Algo le va a ocurrir a su noviecito… ya entiendo porque Emmett se comporta de esta manera conmigo —Refunfuño.

Me dedique en pensar, pensar y pensar, lo único que se me ocurrió fue revisar mi teléfono, porque si algo le sucede a Alice, me lo comunica por mensaje de texto.

Efectivamente, había un mensaje de Alice:

"_**Bella no me lo creerás pero me caso dentro de una semana, te lo mantuve como secreto porque sabía que me tratarías de controlar con eso de que no compre demasiadas cosas…**_

_**Ahora va todos los detalles amiga:**_

_**Estaba todos los días con Jasper jugando a ser adivina, tu sabes que es mi juego favorito, bueno Jasper esta realmente extraño y yo le pregunte " ¿Qué te sucede Jass?" y el me contesto "Es que lo que sucede…" luego se enojo "Es que yo estoy aquí como una escoria, una miseria de escoria esperando, esperando la oportunidad para decirte…" luego yo me puse nerviosa "Alice ¡SE MI ESPOSA!" y yo quede como WTF? ¿Qué te fumaste? Y le dije si. Si Edward o Emmett parecen no ser ellos, no te preocupes, Edward no conoce del todo a Jasper y debe estar un poco molesto, y si ves a Emmett cantando las canciones de Barnie o Hi5! No lo golpees, es normal. . . bueno golpealo no es normal ver a un tipo como Emmett cantando "5 sentidos 5 sentidos ¿Cuantos hay? Hi5!"**_

_**Bye Bellita, Besitos de tu Friend Alice el Duende"**_

Oh por Dios ¡Mi amiguita se iba casar! ¡Joder! Esto es nuevo…

Luego me llego otro mensaje muy largo, también de Alice, pero en resumen decía: "Se la dama de honor Bells" y yo obvio que le envié un SMS diciéndole que sí.

Edward ya había aparcado el Volvo en su estacionamiento… esperen ¿Qué hago en la Mansión Cullen? Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me iba a bajar, pero él me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta dentro de la mansión, en cambio Emmett venia maldiciendo por lo bajo, diciendo: "maldito Edward" "¿Qué se cree? ¿El Novio de Bella?" "Yo tengo que llevar a Bella hasta la ex habitación de Alice""Yo conozco más tiempo a Bella" "Rose sabe que esto es injusto"

No tuve el tiempo de volver apreciar el gran salón, ni las escaleras, nada. Edward abrió una puerta grande y blanca con una manilla de oro, la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Adentro estaba Alice chillando de alegría y apenas me vio, le señalo a Edward que me dejara en su cama rosada con corazones rojos.

Miraba a Alice, sabía que me desfilaría todos los vestidos de novia que haya encontrado en los Mall del lugar, boutique, modistas, etc. Alice me modelo un monto de conjuntos, vestidos de falda larga, falda corta, escote en v, escote cuadrado, escote de corazón, con diamantes, sin diamantes, y uno que decía: "Viva el Rock" y a todos ambas les dijimos "Hasta la vista Baby"

Al final, nos pusimos a navegar por la Web, haber si el internet quiere que Alice se luzca con su vestido, o decida posponer la Boda. Buscamos, buscamos y buscamos, hasta que dimos con un vestido realmente beautiful, según en la pagina, es perfecto para toda novia que adore a los Dioses de la Moda y que quiera que el novio se fije en ella y no dude en decir "Sí acepto". Alice estaba realmente en el cielo y empezó a danzar por toda su habitación.

Entro Emmett y yo me arroje sobre el Notebook de mi querida amiga, no podemos permitir que el mejor amigo del novio vea el vestido, osino Alice es capaz de quitarles los ojos a ellos dos… y ya una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo…

—Ya, de acuerdo, me voy, me voy, solo vengo a decir que Edward y yo iremos a charlar con Jasper, el muy sentimental está llorando de alegría.

—Entrégale esto y dile que no se lo coma —Le paso una caja de dulces donas…

—Ok —Conociendo a Emmett, se las comería antes de entregárselas a Jasper— Bella ¿Qué haces?

—Nada… ¿Por qué?

—Se te cae la baba de ver las donas —Y salió corriendo.

Alice se volvió a acercar a su amado PC y empezó de nuevo a leer las descripciones y yo hice lo mismo. **(Nota: El vestido de novia de Alice se puede ver si hacen click en mi HomePage)**

— "Talla 40 pero se puede arreglar, corset escote corazón, color Blanco, bordado y con incrustaciones en pedrería. Vaporoso muy Romántico"

— ¡Hay Bella este es el mejor vestido que hay entre todos estos!

—Exactamente para ti… creo.

— ¿Por qué dudas?

—Es que… no nada olvidalo… es extraño ver que te casaras.

—Pero no te preocupes…—Huzo una pasua—, bueno… tu y Rose son mis damas de honores como a la vez son mis madrinas…

— ¿HE? Yo creí que solamente era dama de honor… y ¿Ahora soy la Madrina?

—Si se puede, ahora, ponte este vestido —Me entrego un vestido de escote Strapless redondo que termina por sobre la rodilla de color rosa pastel.

—Oh gracias Alice… ¿Por qué rosa? ¿No pudo ser azul?

—Es que Rosalie te gano en esto, pues ella los compro… lo siento T^T

—Ya no te preocupes…

---------Paso una semana, en el día de la boda-------

(Por Dios aquí el tiempo si pasa rápido…)

_Edward-Pov_

—Jasper ¡HOMBRE TRANQUILIZATE! —Le grito Emmett—, estas como si Edward le fuera pedir matrimonio a Bella.

—Emmett cállate —Pronunciamos los dos serios.

—Ok… O_Ou

—Jasper, solo quedan unos… bueno, mas te vale que te pongas en tu lugar, que ya la Novia viene caminando.

—De acuerdo.

Alice se veía realmente hermosa, iba a casarse con un buen sujeto (Eso más le vale que lo cumpla, lo amenazamos Emmett y yo) los invitados sonreían, Esme, nuestra amada madre vino a la boda con una fotografía de Carlisle, así Alice sabría que Carlisle está observando su boda.

Alice venia del brazo de Bella y Rosalie, es raro, pero Alice lo pidió pues no quería que fuera una boda como todas las demás, Rosalie si se veía bien, pero no superaba a Bella… "_**Pervertido vuelve a la realidad"**_ Bella soltó a Alice y se fue a su lugar junto con Rosalie que hizo lo mismo 1 minutos después.

El padre que estaba dando las palabras conseguía dejar a todo el mundo en un estado de en trance… Alice estaba que se dormía, y Jasper la sujetaba por si es que esta se dormía de verdad, nadie quiere que suceda lo que ocurre en los videos chistosos que muestran por la TV de gente que se desmaya en las bodas.

— Alice acepta a Jasper Hale como tu esposo, lo amaras y respetaras en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

—Sip.

—Y Jasper, aceptas a Alice Cullen, futura Alice Hale, como tu esposa, la amaras y respetaras en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

—Claro padre, pero le falto agregar "La amaras y respetaras en compras de ropa, cosméticos, zapatos, etc. Salud y enfermedad"

Todos nos reímos, pero Alice golpeo levemente la cabeza de Jasper en señal de reproche.

—Bueno, los declaro marido y mujer.

—NO… no soy tan vieja —Dijo Alice— Marido y Jovencita.

—De acuerdo, pueden besarse.

Se besaron y la orquesta empezó a tocar la canción "You Raise me Up" de Celtic Woman y luego llego cantando Lena Park, que es la que canto "Inori –You Raise me Up" que es la misma canción, solo que en japonés… recuerdo que esto fue el Opening de un anime… creo que de RomeoxJuliet, oh por Dios, se me pego lo de Eric Yorkie O_O.

Todas las chicas se reunieron para atrapar el ramo de flores, Bella se veía un poco interesada, pero no tanto como las otras, Rosalie ya está casada con Emmett de esta manera ellos pudieron irse de aquí y aprovechar bien el tiempo que era innecesario para su "satisfacción"

—Aquí va chicas… 1… 2… y —El Ramo fue lanzado.

Todas las chicas se volvieron animales salvajes, en eso identifique a esa, la que quería una alianza conmigo… Tesica, Lesica, Pepinica, ¡Jessica! Que se lanzo sobre el ramo, pero este escapo de todas esas manos y termino donde Bella, la cual estaba caminando para alejarse del peligro, ella misma se ha declarado "imán de los accidentes".

Esperen…. ¿Bella atrapo el ramo de flores? Eso significa que es la próxima en casarse… ¿Con quién? ¿Con Newton? ¿Black? ¿Ese tipo de la Universidad y su pequeño hermano que es un demonio? ¿Se casaría conmigo? ¿Eso es una señal divina? ¿Dios lo quiere? ¿Carlisle me enviara un mensaje? ¿Qué será? ¿Debería darle el beso que no pude darle en el Cine?

Cuando deje de pensar en esas preguntas observe a mi adorada Bella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos invadidos por el miedo, su cuerpo temblar y ver lentamente caer el ramo a sus pies, luego ella salió llorando. Alice y Rosalie buscaron el ramo y luego se fueron donde Bella.

Fue en ese instante en que mis neuronas se conectaron y me gritaron: "CORRE"

Pero la estúpida de Jessica me atrapo, me empujo contra la pared, en ese intante pense en Jasper y Emmett ¿Dónde están? pero ese par debe estar más preocupado de sus parejas que de este pobre chico, siendo aprisionado por una bruja fea.

— ¿Adónde vas Ed?

—A buscar a Bella —Conteste irritado.

—Fea está bien, solo preocúpate por mi —No voy a decir donde termino su mano.

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigian aqui, levante mi vista y en eso mis ojos se fijaron en el rostro pálido de Bella ¿No se suponia que se habia ido de aqui? Oh no esperen Jessica y su mano... lo siguiente fue:

**….............**

_Narradora-Pov_

Edward tomo a Jessica con sus manos y como todo un luchador de boxeo la arrojo sobre el bufet, corrió como el hombre más rápido del mundo, con una agilidad de puma hasta encontrar a su amada sin expresión en su rostro en la parte trasera de la iglesia, se empezó a escuchar una canción de ambiente… "Kiss from A rose" de Seal...

_Bella-Pov_

Maldita Jessica, ¡QUE SE OLVIDE QUE TIENE UNA ALIANZA CON MI EMPRESA! "**_¿Viste donde estaba su mano? ¿Lo viste?" _**OMG!!! Y Edward no hacia absolutamente nada, su rostro se quedo en un claro estado de Shock, como si lo hubiesen pillado... quizas no me dice que me ama porque él este enamorado de la zorrita de Jessica... Pero...

Levante mi vista y ahi venia Edward con una cara... no pude expresarlo, es como melancolia+embobado+romantico+seductro+seriedad, se empezo escuchar una canción, parece que es Kiss from a Rose, pero no recuerdo el artista ¿Qué hace Edward ahora?... Ahora esto es extraño, estoy entre los brazos de Edward, hay una música bastante relajante, no podía evitar observar los ojos de Edward y escuchar su seductora voz cantar esta canción…

_**"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea** _

_**You, became the light on the dark side of me**  
_

_**Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill** __  
_

_**But did you know that when it snows****My eyes become large**  
_

_**And the light that you shine can't be seen?** _

_Había una torre gris solitaria en el mar  
_

_Tu, te convertiste en la luz de mí lado oscuro_

_El amor perdura, una droga que es lo más y no una píldora_

_Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva_

_Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes_

_Y la luz que irradias no se peude ver"_

_  
_—Edward… —Las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos— Yo.

—Shh —Me calmo un poco, quizás esta era su canción favorita…. Quién sabe.

**_"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah_**

**_Now that your rose is in bloom_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey _**

_Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo_

_Ooh, cuanto más consigo de ti, más extraño me siento así_

_Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo_

_una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo"_

No deje que siguiera cantando, pues le di el mega beso en sus labios, eran cálidos y reconfortante. Edward me tomo de la cintura y me estrecho más contra él, yo pase mis brazos por su cuello y dejo que mis manos revuelva su cabello desordenado, en eso me di cuenta que me estaba rindiendo antes de tiempo y el todavía no me dice que me ama… me separe bruscamente de él.

—Edward, con respecto ayer… —Ojala recordara que ayer en la despedida de solteras de Alice baile con un hombre…

_Flashback_

_La canción "Electro Word" de Perfume me estaba volviendo loca, y los tipos que contratamos para que animaran la fiesta me sacaron a bailar. Me embriagaron y hasta ahí recuerdo. _

_Al despertar vi que Edward me tenía entre sus brazos, un poco de sangre le salía del labio pero sin embargo el me sonrió cálidamente. Mire a mi alrededor y solamente vi al payaso de la esquina botado en el suelo, ebrio y con algunos moretones._

— _¿Qué sucedió?_

—_Ese payaso fresco…_

—_Lo siento, por mi culpa te golpearon._

—_No te preocupes._

_Fin Flashback._

Cuando recupere la razón del tiempo y que hace unos segundos estaba besando a Edward como nunca, lo mire a punto de decir algo, pero él me silencio.

—Gracias Bells, me hiciste el hombre más… alegre del mundo.

—Pero si fue un accidente, yo no tuve que besarte… el juego…

—No me importa, pero esto para mi dejo de ser un juego, ahora es mucho más importante.

—Edward yo... —Su celular empezó a sonar con la canción "Into the Rush" de Ali&AJ, su cara se puso pálida.

Me abrazo y con su brazo me bloqueo el poder escuchar su conversación, luego me soltó y se fue corriendo —jalándome a mí de la mano— y llegamos a la entrada de la iglesia, ahí en las escaleras estaba Emmett estaba fingiendo estar inconsciente; Edward me agarro muy fuerte y no me aparto de él.

—Jasper ¿Qué sucede?

—Alice y Rosalie… ambas se fueron a comprar un trago, están adentro sería mejor que Bella fuera con ellas —Conozco a Jasper, él esta… mintiéndole a Edward… Oh por Dios…

—No, no puede ser, lo hizo —Dije yo mientras salía corriendo…

—Bella espera —Dijo Edward, pero Jasper le impidió que me siguiera.

Entre a la iglesia ¿Cómo Alice pudo decirle a Jasper que yo le estoy sacando celos a Eddi? Entre y localice de inmediato a Alice y Rosalie hablando con un chico bastante guapo… tiene pinta de ser un actor francés, ese pelo marrón oscuro, sus ojos azules… pronto será mi cumpleaños… y… no puede ser…

—Bella mira, te presento a mi amigo, Gaspar Uliell.

—Hola —Apenas dije yo.

Y luego, detrás de Gaspar apareció el mismísimo Robert Pattinson… Ahora estoy jodida… dos mega guapos chicos están aquí…

Cada uno se acerco a mi odio y susurro: "Feliz pronto cumpleaños Bells" y con eso empecé a delirar, ambos chicos colocaron su brazo en mi cintura y en eso veo a Edward con la mejor cara de "WTF?" y se acerco a los chicos.

—Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen —Pronuncio hostilmente, como si ellos fueran inferiores a él.

—Gaspar Ulliel —Contesto de una manera dulcemente malevola.

—Robert Pattinson —Lo dijo como... "Yo soy el Hombre top 1 del mundo"

Y ahí supe que estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Esto bueno, sorry si no entendieron, pero ya corregí este cap... Jijiiii, se me olvidaron algunas comes y puntos...**

**Buajajaja… pobre Bells, estar entre 3 mega súper guapos chicos, que envidia… bueno…**

**Agradecimientos a: **

_Ale Samaniego, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Sky Valmont y FchanHatake_

**Chicas, de veras me alegran el día cuando converso o les escribo a ustedes…**

**También gracias a las chicas que me recuerdan seguir escribiendo (aparte de las mencionadas anteriormente):**

_Shekina Cullen Black, Lanchiitaahh Swam, Marxiiz S. Cullen Black, Bells Masen Potter,_

_camila anahi Cullen y FrannCullen._

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y a los lectores que no dejan.. xD nos vemos pronto. Que Eddi las muerda… Y una recomendación, escuchen Kiss from A Rose de Seal, la canción es espectacular.**

**Algo más: Si ven a Edward pidanle que transforme a Dibucrito ¿Ok? jajajaja.... nos vemos, Pronto sera navidad.**


	5. Los alcoholes de Edward

**Nota: Los personajes son de nuestra amada y respetada Stephenie Meyer, cosa distinta es que uso a los personajes para que actúen mis descabelladas historias (¿No les quedo claro en el Cap. 4?) Y los ACTORES o Personas de la vida Real son propiedad de… Bueno no sé… ¿De sus mamás? ¿De ellos? ¿Robert es propiedad de Kristen o de las Fans?... Bueno ahí ustedes lo ven…**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"**Los Tragos de Edward..."**

_Bella-Pov_

Ayer… todo tenía que ser ayer. El mejor amigo de Rose, Gaspar Ulliel, vino de visita y de paso desearme un futuro feliz cumpleaños, Robert Pattinson es un amigo intimo de Emmett y Jasper y no quiso perderse la boda; otra cosa es que me deseara un feliz cumpleaños también…

Pero eso de que me colocaran sus brazos en mi cintura, que le dijeran a Emmett que se hiciera el inconsciente y decirle a Jasper que haga una falsa llamada a Edward solamente para que YO comprenda que debo entrar a la iglesia y encontrarme con ellos… Completamente enredoso su plan.

Bueno, hoy Gaspar se fue a Londres por "asuntos privados" y Robert está buscando… bueno no dijo que estaba buscando. Esperen ahora que lo pienso ¡AYER ESTUBE CON EL ACTOR QUE INTERPRETO AL SEXY ANTHONY MASEN! OMG!

*Bella esta alucinando*

_Narradora-Pov_

Bella se desmayo en su cuarto de dormir gracias a tanta alucinaciones que tuvo con Robert Pattinson, olvidándose de esa manera de que hoy venia Alice a decirle adiós pues esta se iba de Luna de Miel a *Confidencial*

Alice entro por la puerta, pues ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Bella no le abría, subió al segundo piso y se fue al cuarto de Bells encontrándola botada en el suelo con la baba cayendo como una cascada de su boca y lo que la sorprendió más fue: El camisón celeste con sonrisa de bebes sonriendo…

— ¡BELLA QUE ATROS TU PIJAMA! —Grito horrorizada.

—Si Robert, lo cambio mañana —Respondió aun en trance.

— ¿Robert? ¡Bella soy Alice! ¿Alucinando otra vez?

—No Robert… yo se que tu estas aquí…

Alice preocupada saca su celular y llama a Jasper, quien casualmente la iba llamar justo ahora pues Edward cayó en un estado de… Dejémoslo que Edward cayó en un estado donde no quiere salir de su cuarto y donde el alcohol es su mejor amigo.

_Alice-Pov_

— ¿Halo? ¿Jasper?

—_Hola Hermosilla ¿Cómo estás? —Se escucha un llanto de fondo._

—Huy muy enojada… Bella tiene una ropa que deja mucho que desear, así que tendremos que viajar mañana… ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Por qué tanto llanto?

—_Yo estoy bien, no digo lo mismo de Edward… ha estado un poco afectado desde lo de ayer… Emmett le ha prestado su osito de peluche, ese que nadie puede tocar, imagínatelo en qué estado de depresión esta… —_Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa.

—Oh por Coco Chanel ¡Esto es grave! —Exclame yo, y cuando digo "Por Coco Chanel" es que es muy grave.

—_Tiene miedo de que Bella olvide lo que paso ayer… pero yo ni se a que se refiere ayer… si ayer el estuvo como siempre con Bella, baboseando por ella._

—Jasper… creo que esto ha ido lejos, nunca tuvimos que llamar a Robert y a Gasparcito para que vinieran y ayudaran a Bella a sacarle celos a Edward… ¿Puedes creerme que Bella está usando un camisón celeste con caras de bebes sonriendo?

— _¿Qué? ¿Pero tú no le permites que ella este así?_

—Además —Ya estaba con mis nervios por los cielos así que empecé a gritar…— ¡BELLA CREE QUE ROBERT PATTINSON ESTA AQUÍ CON ELLA!

—_Alice no tuviste que… —_Se escucharon unos llantos desgarradores… —_Te llamo luego, Edward empezó a cantar "OWATA!"(_**Nota: Owata! En Japonés es Acabado!**_) de Gakupo Kamui… y tu sabes que…_

—Oh no… tenemos que solucionarlo, claro después de que le corrija el pijama a Bella y enseñarle a que nunca debe confundir a la incomparable Alice Cullen…

—_Alice Halle —_Me corrigió.

—Alice Halle.

Le colgué a mi Jasper y con mis ojos fijados en ese horrible pijama, desperté a Bells… Su cara empalideció lo más que podía y sus ojos temblaban del miedo…

—No Alice… te prometo que me compro uno mejor.

—Y… —Agregue yo.

—Y te prometo que NUNCA MÁS te vuelvo a confundir… Promesa por Coco Chanel que en paz descanse.

—Pero eso no basta Bells —Dije con un tono macabro.

—No… por favor de Compras NOOOOOOOOOO.

_Jasper-Pov_

—Vamos Edward, si en el fondo Bella te prefiere…

— _Ella no me quiere más… Nunca más… _

— ¡Ya cállate borracho! —Grito Emmett—, ¿Qué más da de que Bella este enamorado de otro?

—Gracias estúpido —Le dije yo a Emmett.

— _¿No soy Bueno? ¿Ya no te gusto más? Tú, que eras fuerte temblaste. ¿No nos veremos de nuevo? ¿No dirás nada más? Mientras retenías tus lagrimas. _

— No arruines esa canción, es Dolls e Janne Da Arc ¿Cómo se te ocurre cantarla? Además sabes que me gusta que se cante en Japonés, porque así no comprendo nada de lo que dice.

—Emmett ven, vamos a la cocina, pero primero quítale las cosas a Edward.

—Ok…

*Luego de quitarle todo lo cortante y peligroso a Edward*

Baje las escaleras y con Emmett nos aseguramos de que Edward no nos siguiera…

Nos sentamos en el salón de la mansión Cullen, teníamos que conversar sobre el plan "B" porque si lo usamos Edward tiene 2 maneras de reaccionar:

**1.- Nos golpea y dice que no.**

**2.- Queda en Shock, lo dejamos solo y cuando entramos vuelve a ser Edward Cullen.**

Emmett estaba bastante serio, su semblante lo demostraba, sus puños estaban bien cerrados, sabía que poner a Bella en peligro era peligroso, más si usamos su nombre al frente de Edward… era hasta peligroso decir el nombre de Bella en una mala acción porque Edward es capaz de arrojarnos en algún lugar lejos de la civilización, o decirle a Alice que me compre una bufanda con dibujos de conejitos… Alice me la puede arrojar a la basura T^T

—No sé, si le amenazamos con Bella… pues bien… quizás nos golpee después de volver a ser él.

—Tienes razón Emmett, pero debemos hacerlo, además ¿Hoy no es el día en que tomamos te? Además como Alice y yo no podemos viajar hoy, vamos a asistir…

—Cierto, y cuando llegue Bella… quizás ella pregunte "¿Dónde está Edward?" y nosotros le diremos "Esta arriba" luego ella subirá y… —Emmett se puso pálido.

—No, mejor no… tiene que ser antes del té.

—Pero ¿Qué le decimos a Edward?

Una idea cruzo mi cabeza, como si un meteorito cruzara el espacio y chocara contra la tierra… Jasper eres un completo Genio, ya veo porque Alice me eligió a mí.

—Emmett, se me ocurre esto, pero por favor sígueme el juego, no te rías de la cara que ponga Edward cuando le diga: ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " ¿Comprendes? Si quieres saca tu celular y sácale una foto, para tenerla como recuerdo de mi malévolo plan.

—De acuerdo mi general.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Edward, ahí lo vimos tomando alcohol, cerveza, algo radiactivo, el agua de las plantas…

Me acerque y le di una bofetada con mucho dolor, Edward me lanzo un puñetazo en dirección a mi estomago, pero el muy ebrio estaba tan… ido de sí que se dio en la misma cara.

—Edward, Bella vendrá a tomar el té, imagínate si te viene a buscar y te encuentra en estas… horrorosas condiciones… Quizás cuando ella llegue, tu estés **tan ebrio** que… —Puse mi cara más sufrida del mundo—, quizás **le hagas daño.**

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par, su semblante era el de alguien avergonzado de sí, se podría agregar que tenía miedo, si fuera una suma matemática seria:

**Miedo+Vergüenza+Espanto+Shock+Negación+conciencia= Lo que siente Edward en estos momentos.**

Emmett saco su celular y lo fotografió, luego de eso cerramos la puerta y dejamos a Edward solo.

_Bella-Pov_

Realmente nunca más debo confundir a Alice y menos mostrarle mi camisón favorito de bebes sonriendo… eso es ultramente peligroso.

Pasamos por varias tiendas… hasta que llegamos a una donde estaba, según Alice, mi camisón perfecto; era uno más corto del que tengo yo, de un color rojo pasión y que tiene escrito "_Je suis une rose, de laquelle a besoin un Jardinier qui prend soin de moi" _ese francés si lo traducimos al español dice _"Soy una rosa, la cual necesita un Jardinero que se ocupe de mí" _

—Alice ¿No crees que eso sea muy…

— ¿Muy que Bella?

—Nada Alice… Oye ¿Tú no tienes que viajar?

—Na' con Jasper suspendimos el viaje hasta mañana…

De repente mi mirada se clavo en los guapos que estaban entrando en la tienda… Robert y Gaspar… esperen ¿Gaspar no tenía que viajar?

Como una idiota salí corriendo donde ellos y los salude eufóricamente, detrás de mi vino Alice quien les invito a tomar el té con nosotras y los chicos, pero ellos rechazaron la oferta; nos dijeron que se enteraron del estado de Edward ¿De qué estado estarán hablando?

—Oh Gaspar ¡Mira la hora que es! Kristen me va a asesinar si no llego pronto al hotel, adiós.

—Oh Por Dios… tengo que irme… el vuelo se tuvo que ir…

Ambos desaparecieron.

—Alice ¿En qué estado se encuentra Edward?

—Bueno, Bells… —También se puso nerviosa—, Edward esta…

— ¡¿Qué le sucede?! —Me estaba poniendo histérica.

—Bueno esta ebrio.

—Pero ¿Por qué lo está?

—YOU.

—Esta ebrio por mi… ¿MI?

—Claro… cree que te enamoraste de Robert o Gaspar… bueno ¿Qué harás?

—Humm…

—Porque te podría invitar a una pijama junto con Rose, además Emmett todavía no destruye mi cuarto… dormirías con el nuevo camisón y le "ofrecería a Jasper" que invitara a Seth y Seth invitara a Jacob… y ¡CHAN CHAN! Tenemos todo listo.

—Pero no le quiero sacar más celos— "**¿Qué estás diciendo niña? Hay que sacarle celos hasta que te diga textualmente: Te amo" —**De acuerdo ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Tratar a Jacob como siempre lo tratas, y bueno… Edward se desesperara y caerá a tus pies.

Los ojos de Alice se volvieron oscuros, su sonrisa malévola, su carcajada era macabra ¿Acaso le gusta ver a Edward en estas situaciones? ¿Oh de veras quiere que me una a su familia? ¿El camisón me quedara muy corto? ¿Dónde dormiré?

_Edward-Pov_

Jasper tenía razón, si Bella llegaba y entraba, yo le podía hacer daño, quizás… no, tengo que eliminar eso… yo no puedo… pero…

Me levante con dolor de cabeza y con mi equilibro parecido al de Bella, comencé de a poco a ordenar toda mi habitación, hice la cama, recogí las botellas que me estuve bebiendo toda la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy, recogí la basura del suelo y luego saque un Spray aroma a chocolate (Aerosol) y comencé echar por todo el lugar… Bueno ahora mi habitación parece a una de esos cuartos piloto…

Me di un largo baño, por decir que me entre al jacuzzi a las 2:30 Pm y salí de ahí a las 5:56 Pm, me coloque una camisa negra, unos pantalones café oscuro, mis zapatillas negras… Era raro, pero en el té de hoy presiento que voy a correr…

Estuve comprobando que mi estado de ebriedad se haya ido… pero claro como yo soy tan especial, el dolor de cabeza me invadió, tome 2 aspirinas, en total iban a estar un rato corto ¿oh no?

Tocaron el timbre y como Jasper se estaba arreglando y Emmett concentrado en sus juegos de PS2, era el único disponible para abrir la puerta.

—Hola Eddi, hermanito —Me beso Alice en mi mejilla.

—Hola Alice… —En eso el aroma a fresas.

Casi empujo a Alice dentro de la casa solamente para ver a mi Bells ruborizarse ante tal acto, se veía bastante tranquila y aliviada de verme. Su vestido azul marino me desconcentraba de una manera… pero no importa, la invite a entrar. Luego recordé a Alice y que la empuje, ahora ella me estaba gruñendo.

—Vaya Bella te ves bien…

—Si Rob… digo Edward — ¿Me iba a confundir? O_O ¿Dónde tengo la botella? T^T

—Ah… Edward, invite a Seth y el invito a Jacob, se quedaran en una pijama que acabo de hacer.

Desde la pieza de arriba se escucho un largo: "¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?" proveniente de Emmett.

—Si, además le acabas de cerrar la puerta en la cara… —Dijo Bella.

Abrí la puerta otra vez y ahí estaba uno de mis amigos, Seth Clearwater y para mi desgracia, atrás de él estaba el sucio y apestoso de Jacob Black.

Deje entrar a Seth, ese chico es alguien con un futuro brillante, pero a Jacob le cerré la puerta en la cara, pero Bella se enojo conmigo y no tuve más opción que abrirle a ese perrito.

La última en llegar fue Rose con un gran, gran, gran saco. ¿Se me olvido decir que aun que Emmett y Rosalie estén casados viven en otros lugares fingiendo ser novios? Emmett se escusa diciendo que no me quiere dejar en una gran mansión, en vez de irse con Rose a la mega mansión que estos dos compraron… creo que cuando tenga pareja Emmett se va.

Todos tomamos nuestro lugar, Bella fue sabia y se sentó entre Jacob y yo, al frente de mi estaba Jasper y entre Jasper y Seth estaba Alice, de cabecera norte estaba Emmett y de cabecera sur estaba Rosalie; todos estábamos comiendo nuestra ensalada exceptuando yo que estaba picando la ensalada.

—He Cullen menor —Dijo Black.

— ¿Si perrito?

— ¿Es verdad que estuviste ebrio? —Bella se atraganto.

— Solo por unas horas… cada uno tiene su día de relajo —Respondí yo.

— ¿seguro? —Me dijo el perrito.

—Si tan seguro como la vez que te pille flotando en el río con tus botellas alrededor.

Jacob se calló y empezó a comer otra vez.

Comencé a comer, de veras, pero algo no me hizo bien, me levante pidiendo el permiso que se debe y me dirigí como una bala al baño. Pensé que iba a vomitar, sin embargo estaba llorando ¿Por qué?

Me fui de nuevo a donde estaban todos, pero solamente fui para retirar mi plato e irme a dormir, quizás hoy no sea mi día y no quiero terminar por vomitarle el vestido a Bella o quizás a Alice, no me sentía de lo mejor.

……4 horas después…..

En la habitación de Alice se había calmado el bullicio que tenia ahí dentro, son las 2:00 Am y no consigo dormir, la mejor decisión fue levantarme a buscar un vaso de leche de chocolate helada. Pero mis pies se fueron a la habitación de Alice, abrí lentamente la puerta y ahí los vi dormir a todos; Seth estaba botado en el suelo abierto como una estrella de mar, la cabeza de Alice estaba en la espalda de Rosalie pero mis ojos buscaban a Bella.

—Edward… aquí debajo de la cama… —Mire y efectivamente estaba Bella ahí…

Entre con cuidado, moví a Jacob a otro lugar y recién pude ver mejor a Bella, estaba escondida debajo de la cama con sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado todo este tiempo…

— ¿Por qué no sales de ahí? —Dije yo.

—No puedo, necesito una frazada…

—De acuerdo…

Fui a mi cuarto y de mi armario saque una frazada negra, me devolví rápidamente hacia la habitación de Alice y le entregue la frazada a Bells.

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?

— ¿He?

—Solo por hoy…

—De acuerdo.

Se sentía extraño saber que Bella dormiría en mi habitación, y con un camisón de ese estilo claro que seria dificil tenerla durmiendo en mi habitación, así que camine súper lento sintiendo como ella chocaba con mi espalda. En eso siento un peso que no se movía, me doy vuelta y Bella se había quedado dormida. Entre a mi cuarto con ella en brazos, la recosté en mi cama y la arrope para que durmiera bien, yo en total la estaba abrazando mientras ella dormía recostada en mi pecho. . . de repente recordé el regalo de Bella que le iba a llevar al cine hasta que…

_Flashback_

—_Edward, el piano es muy grande como para que lo lleves al Cine._

—_Pero…_

—_Sin peros Edward, osino quemare…_

—_No Emmett no quemes a mí…_

—_QUEMARE TU MANTITA… ·u·_

—_NOOOOO._

_Fin Flashback_

Comencé a tararear una nana que le dedique especialmente a ella **(Nota: La nana es de Yiruma se llama "River Flows in You", no es la nana de la Película, prefiero la de Yiruma)** en eso veo como mi hermoso ángel sonreía y me abrazaba tiernamente.

—Edward yo también te amo… —Susurro dormida.

En eso sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, más y más…

Y creo que esuche un "Jo Jo Jo, Edward Cullen ten cuidado que te raptare para las Fans y Feliz proxima Navidad Jo Jo jo" me asuste un poco... ¿El Viejito Pascuero advirtiendome de que me va a raptar? Bueno no importa ahora, porque mi Bells me dijo que me amaba atravez de su estado de ensueño... es tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas... "Jo jo jo"

* * *

**Creo que por fin el Viejito Pascuero esta pensando en las Fans que queremos a Edward... xD entre más pronto reciba mi regalo de Navidad más feliz sere... xD *Chocando los Cinco con el Viejito Pascuero***

**Espero que este capítulo se haya entendido más que el capitulo 4… pido disculpas si lo enrede un poco, esque yo escribo dependiendo del ritmo de la música y justo estaba escuchando "Kasane Territory" de Kasane Teto, una canción muy chillona y electrónica que solamente escucho en mis "Retrocesos a la infancia" entonces no escribí con mi mentalidad de niña de 13… **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan Reviews y a las que no me dejan pero me agregan a su listado de Fan-Fic favoritos, no saben cómo me hacen llorar de alegría…**

**Bueno, quiero aclarar que USTEDES SABEN que una niñita de 13 años como yo debe dormirse antes de las 22:30 Pm, les aclaro que acabo de terminar este capítulo a las 23:41 PM, eso es el mega sacrificio para una niñita de esta edad que además tiene sueño (Ahi tienen la respuesta si este capitulo sale descabellado) Tengalo presente Please... bueno buenas noches… así que me merezco un descanso… nos vemos el Viernes… xD, además tiene que ser el viernes porque tengo que dar Examen en Naturaleza** _(Algún día apareceré al frente de la casa de mi profe de naturaleza y la quemare… yo soy una alumna muy aplicada como para estar dando examen ¬¬*)_** Y porque mis padres me acaban de castigar… Nos vemos el Viernes… Y acabo de unirme a la religión de Edward… xD… estoy rezando… Que Edward las Bendiga y las Muerda, claro que en el Cuello.**


	6. Saco de Regalos del Viejito Pascuero

**Nota: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (Que Dios y Edward la bendigan) y ya saben que los uso para mis descabelladas historias… Y Bueno antes que todo: AVISO: Voy a viajar con mis tíos así que quizás no escriba hasta el Martes… Discúlpenme, pero ¡POR FIN SALI DE VACACIONES Y PASE LOS EXAMENES! Listo ¡Que Comience la Función!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "Inspirado por la Navidad"**

"**En el saco de regalos del Viejito Pascuero****"**

_Bella-Pov_

Por fin dormí tranquila y llena de amor en el corazón, esperanzada de que mi Edward estuviera a mi lado sonriéndome o por lo menos durmiendo con su carita de ángel… pero lo que me encontré fue una carta de decoración Navideña.

Me acerque y la abrí para sorprenderme con lo que leí:

"_**Querida Bella:**_

_**Discúlpame por robarte a Edward, pero varias chicas en el mundo lo piden como regalo de navidad… Y bueno… tú sabes el negocio, te lo regreso después del 25 de Diciembre, espero que me comprendas porque en varias cartas estaba escrito: "Si no me traes a Edward la pagaras viejito…" Adiós Bella y con respecto a tu regalo, te aseguro que lo recibirás en el año nuevo.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**El Viejito Pascuero**_

_**PD: Te voy a raptar para un regalo especial, ¡Jo, Jo, Jo! y Feliz Navidad"**_

¿Por qué niñas en el mundo quieren tener a Edward como regalo de Navidad? Bueno ya sé que Edward es sexy, galán, caballeroso, hermoso, amable, tierno, un gran músico, buen chef, coqueto, romántico a morir, daría todo por la chica de sus sueños… es todo un hombre perfecto… pero ¿Cómo un montón de chicas conoce a Edward? ¡Cuando yo fui la primera en pedirlo como un regalo de navidad!

Cogí la carta para luego levantarme de la cama de Edward (Qué es muy reconfortante) y corrí sin tropezarme hasta la habitación de Alice, pero claro ahora me viene mi descoordinación, me fui de cara al suelo.

Alice estaba ¿Chupándose el dedo? Vaya, parece un bebe… pero eso no evito que la despertase con una gran grito.

— ¡ALICE HALE SE HAN RAPTADO A EDWARD!

—No mamá, no quiero cenar hoy.

— ¡ALICE DESPIERTA O TE QUEBRO TU PERFUME COCO CHANEL!

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Bells? Humm, dormiste bien, se te nota ¿Estuviste con Edward?

—Bueno déjame explicarte… te acuerdas de…

_Flashback_

_No sé, pero estaba tiritando del terror, Alice y el resto tenía un Plan, exceptuando Jake que se quedo ZzzzZZZZzzzz antes de tiempo._

—_Vamos Bells, tienes que dormir debajo de la cama, osino Freddy te atrapara…_

— _¡Cállate Alice!_

— _¡Vamos Bells! —Corearon todos— ¡Vamos Bells!_

—_De acuerdo…_

_Me coloque debajo de la cama y comencé a tratar de dormir, pero no podía… empezó a pasar el tiempo y sentí algo en mi pie._

_Fin Flashback_

—Si lo recuerdo Bells… ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Bueno, llego Edward con una pinta tan sexy…

— ¡Lo sabia tu también le correspondes!

— ¿Quieres escuchar la historia?

—Bueno me calló.

—Llego Edward y me miro, me pregunto porque yo no salía de ahí, yo le pedí una frazada, luego cuando él me la trajo le pregunte si podía dormir con él, el acepto, pero luego de eso me fui en negro y creo que me dormí en su espalda, luego desperté en su cama y encontré esto.

Alice empezó a leer para que luego sus ojos se fueran a blanco puro… me miro pálida y despertó desesperadamente a Rose, Jake y Seth.

Les leyó la carta y estos también quedaron como "·___________·" luego nos reunimos en el centro para pensar ¿Qué tontera podemos hacer ahora? Y a mí se me prendió el foco.

— ¡Llamémoslo por Celular! —Dije yo.

—Oh simplemente viajemos al Polo Norte —Dijo Seth.

—Me gusto la de Seth —Dijo Rose y Jake.

—Igualmente —Dijo Alice.

—De acuerdo pero ¿En qué avión nos iremos? —Dije yo.

—No nos iremos en avión —Dijo Alice, a quien le brillaban los ojos—, Iremos en renos

— ¿QUÉ? —Dijimos todo.

—Claro ¡Solo hay que tener Fe, Confianza y Polvo de Jasper!

— ¿No es Polvo de Hada? —Corrigió Jake.

—Es Polvo de Jasper —Gruño Alice.

_Edward-Pov_

Abrí mis ojos, el suave peso que tenía en mi pecho ya no estaba, el aroma a fresas tampoco, preocupado mire a mi desnudo pecho y sip, no estaba Bells.

Ahora que me doy cuenta de mi condición, estoy metido en un saco ¿A qué estúpido se le ocurre encerrarme en un saco de color rojo?

—Jo, Jo, Jo ¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás?

Retiro mis palabras

—Hola Señor Pascuero, estoy bien, pero estaría mejor en casa…

—No puedes irte *U*

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque en algún lugar de este mundo, hay un grupo de chicas que esperaran al lado del árbol diciendo: "Más le vale al viejito que me traiga a Edward osino…" y bueno…

— ¿Bueno que?

—Tienes que ir a esas casa, cantarles una nana a las chicas y cuando ellas duerman te llevo de vuelta a tu casa.

—De acuerdo ¿A qué casa primero?

—Bueno… Isabella Swan.

—Me suena ese nombre… —_**Vamos Edward piensa…—**_ ¡¿BELLA?!

—Y tenemos a un ganador… luego tenemos que ir a la casa de Dibu…

—Bella… mi amor me pidió de regalo de navidad, es tan hermosa *W*

—Esto Edward, después te vas a la casa de Dibu….

—Hay Bells… te pediría matrimonio al tiro.

_Narradora-Pov_

Bells y sus amigos llegaron al Polo Norte, sobornaron al viejito con galletas de chocolate y leche en bajo calorías. Luego cuando el Viejito cayó dormido en su sofá, Bells rescato a Edward y todos fueron felices…

Y hablando en serio, cuando llegaron a Paris, Bella noto que Edward estaba como embobado cada vez que esta le hablaba, luego de producirle un terror enorme en Bella, Edward se baja de Rodolfo el Reno de nariz roja y se va saltando como Doroti en el Mago de Oz hasta la mansión Cullen.

Mientras en un país muy lejano de Francia, exactamente en Chile, había una niña mirando el árbol de navidad antes de subir a su habitación, la niña dijo: "Yo tengo asegurado que el Viejito me traerá a Edward" y luego se fue a dormir…

_Emmett-Pov (Hace unos momentos atrás mientras salvaban a Edward)_

Luego de pasar una noche… Me levante y vi que toda mi familia e amigos no estaban en la mansión, desilusionado baje con mi osito de peluche hacia la cocina y me prepare cereal, me fui a comer al salón de TV y encendí "el aparato mágico" y lo deje en el canal "Aprendo mejor y crezco mejor" ¡Justo estaban dando Hi!5!

—Cinco sentidos, cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi5!

Pasaron las horas y me fui hacia el equipo de música, subí el volumen a 100% y coloque la canción "I'm like a Bird" de Nelly Furtado y comencé a cantar, luego apile un montón de mesas y luego almohadas en el suelo, escale la montaña de mesa y espera la parte en que la Nelly se arroja del árbol para caer en las manos de la gente y cuando llego ese momento me arroje encima de las almohadas.

—Y… ¡Corte! Se queda para Youtube y NicoNico Video.

Me di vuelta a observar y ahí estaba Jasper con una cámara, ¡Ups! No era el único en la casa, Jasper después de la cena se dirigió al baño porque le dio diarrea… creo que se durmió a ahí y cuando metí el bullicio se despertó.

—No Jasper, no lo subas a Youtube, Rose es capaz de pedirme el divorcio.

—Jajaja, tengo una mejor idea Emmett Furtado —Se burlo.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Como se acerca navidad… ¡Preparemos el lugar!

—De acuerdo.

_Jasper-Pov (Momentos más tarde cuando salvaban a Edward, Emmett decoraba)_

El Ingenuo de Emmett cree que no subiré el video… jajaja que se espere, esto es la dulce venganza después de… ese grave accidente, ¡NUNCA MÁS EL ROMPERA UNO DE MIS LIBROS FAVORITOS!

Escuchaba como Emmett colocaba el árbol y adornaba toda la sala, yo me escabullí hasta él estudio de Edward (Pues era el único PC del cual nunca cambia la contraseña) encendí el PC y me pedía la contraseña:

_Escriba aquí para acceder: ******* (Bella es MIA)_

Luego de entrar en el PC de Edward, conecte la cámara y empecé a subir el video, jajaja Emmett te metiste con el lector de libros equivocado *U*

Cuando termine de subir el video recién me di cuenta del fondo del PC que este obsesionado Edward posee, Bella durmiendo y sus mejillas bastante sonrojadas… Y si Edward tenía una foto de Bella… Mi traicionero cerebro me dio la orden de ¡REGISTRAR TODO EL PC DE EDWARD!

_Edward-Pov (Tiempo Actual)_

Al abrir las puertas y entrar me quede asombrado con la hermosa vista navideña que estaba haciendo Emmett, mi vista se fue a el árbol que estaba sin adornos pero pronto mi mirada se concentro en Jasper saliendo de mi estudio.

Alguien choco con mi espalda, me volteo y era Seth, al darme cuenta que les impedía el paso a los chicos, me moví del lugar hasta que estuviera Bella pasando la puerta. Apenas paso la abrace, ella me iba a protestar pero yo la abrace más fuerte y con eso fue suficiente.

—Osito Pooh ¿Por qué no decoraste el Árbol? —Dijo Rose.

—Porque bueno… yo… esperaba compartir este momento con la familia.

Mire a Bella que se sentía incomoda, pero yo la abrace aun más fuerte y con mi pie derecho cerré la puerta principal para evitar que ella se escapase.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el árbol y tomamos adornos, Seth y Black se fueron porque los llamaron de último minuto, en cambio Bella se sentó en el sofá a mirarnos, por lo cual era obvio lo que sucedería después… Emmett el idiota…

—Bella ¡Ven! Si tarde o temprano serás de nuestra familia.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —Dijo Alice ahora, perfecto—, tu para mi eres una hermana menor.

—Lo mismo digo —Dijeron en unisón Emmett, Rose y Jasper.

—Y ¿Para ti que es Edward? —Gracias Emmett.

—Yo…yo…yo…

—Vamos dilo, si en total hace unos minutos la tenias entre tus brazos… y ¡A NOCHE DURMIERON JUNTITOS!

—Yo…yo… Bella para mí es…

Bella se paro y cogió algunos adornar y empezó a decorar, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un color rojo vivo. Yo hice lo mismo y decoraba sin parar el árbol, en eso observe peligrosamente como Bella subía las escaleras que trajo Emmett para las chicas que querían decorar más arriba. Por algo solté todos los adornos de mi mano.

Seguía observando a Bells y su intento de colocar un angelito en el árbol……. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella se cayó de las escaleras, Emmett abrió la boca, Rose rompió el florero de cristal, Jasper despertó, Alice logro salir de la caja de adornos y yo, el único que se ilumino, me arroje para salvar a Bella… Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra el suelo, pero por lo menos salve a Bella y no fue tan fuerte recibirla pues es muy liviana, tanto como una pluma…

Mi corazón lo tenía colgando en las manos de esta chica… como lo que dice la canción _**"Mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos, cuidado, cuidado…" **_Abrace más fuerte a Bella y depositaba besitos en su coronilla y luego en su mejilla para que ella estuviera más tranquila.

Ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho y me dice:

—Edward, feliz futura navidad…

—Igualmente —Me acerque a su oído— , estaré esperando mi regalo.

No tengo la menor idea de por qué Alice fue a rescatarme junto con el resto de los chicos y el porqué de que Jasper se quedara aquí, podrían estar en su luna de Miel sin que Jasper meta la pata aquí.

— ¡Hey Bella! ¿Quieres ver el Fondo de pantalla de Edward? —Dijo Jasper.

— ¿Dónde sale Bella durmiendo? —Dijo Alice.

— ¿QUÉ? —Dijo Bella O///////////////////////////////////////////////////O

—Yo Bella…. Puedo explicarlo…

—Y has visto las fotos O////////////O que tiene Edward en su PC —Dijo Rose y Emmett.

—Chicos… —Me estaban hundiendo

* * *

_En algún otro lugar, en Chile, había una niña esperando su regalo de Navidad… sabia que el viejito Pascuero no le fallaría como lo hizo la hada de los dientes, el conejito de pascua, los regalos del colegio, regalos de cumpleaños, etc. Ella sabía que le traerían a Edward Cullen._

_Es más , la niña se baño, se cepillo los dientes, arreglo su cabello, se coloco su perfume 212 de Carolina Herrera, se puso un vestido negro y espera ahora al lado del árbol con un poco de sueño:_

—_Yo sé que me traerá a Edward Cullen, se lo pedí en un E-mail, como Dibucrito… —Susurro antes de caer dormida._

* * *

**Pues bien… como ya dije al comienzo… voy a viajar, perdónenme esto si que es maldad, pero necesito pasar tiempo con mis tíos pues… los extrañaba mucho.**

**Me arden los ojos y los tengo rojos… ^^u pero no se preocupen que estoy bien xD…**

**Pronto será Navidad ¿Ya tienen su lista? Yo si. (Y más le vale al Viejito que me traiga mi regalo)**

**Espero que la pasen bien en estas vacaciones, en Navidad y en Año nuevo solo les deseo lo mejor para ustedes ¡Felicidad!**

**Atte.**

**Dibucrito (Sip esa niñita era yop)**

**PD: No sé si esto es parte de mi locura pero… Hay una mancha que aparece en la noche y se mueve y dice que se llama Freddy y que vaya con él pues dice que conoceré un lugar donde hay gente no muerta ¿Le hago caso? xD**


	7. Año Nuevo Parte 1 La Mañana

**Nota: Los personajes son de nuestra amada y respetada Stephenie Meyer… Solo que hoy actúan en mi historia descabellada. ¡A Rockear! Digo… A ¡Leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"**Varias semanas después… Exactamente ¡Año Nuevo!"**

**Parte 1 "La Mañana"**

_**Bella-Pov**_

Estaba sentada en mi oficina, esperando a que Ángela me entregara el informe de todo este año que se va. No me sentía demasiado alegre por que hoy fuera Año nuevo… no podía sentir nada, después de la cena de navidad que se realizo en la Mansión Cullen nada ha cambiado; ni una sola llamada, ni una sola visita al trabajo… hasta en las reuniones él me evita o se va excusándose: "No me siento demasiado bien para estar aquí"

_Flashback_

_Edward se fue a su piano para tocar una melodía navideña, yo me senté al lado de Emmett por la sencilla razón de que Emmett se duerme cuando Edward toca el piano, según él es porque toca tan hermoso que se introduce a un sueño._

_La hermosa melodía comenzó a invadir la habitación, Alice con Jasper se abrazaron, Emmett se durmió en el regazo de Rose mientras ella escuchaba al igual que yo la bella música._

_Edward termino de tocar y se reverencio antes nosotros que le aplaudimos como si fuéramos 10000 espectadores._

— _¡MIERDA HAY FUEGO EN MI TRASERO! —Grito con dolor Emmett._

_Miramos todos la parte trasera de Emmett y era cierto, una vela se cayó de la mesa justo en el trasero de Emmett; él pobre comenzó a correr en círculos por toda la habitación y luego vio mi vaso con agua… Me tomo y me arrojo sobre el piano de Edward (El cual se destrozo) y utilizo mi agua para apagar el fuego._

_Fin Flashback_

Después de la cena de navidad Edward no me volvió a hablar y que decir sobre su relación de hermano con Emmett; fue tanta la rabia que le dio cuando Emmett me arrojo sobre su amado piano que lo echo de la mansión y creo que por fin Emmett se fue a vivir con Rose a la Mega-Mansión que estos dos se compraron luego de su matrimonio.

Volví a suspirar en mitad del silencio de mi oficina, en ese instante entro Ángela y me entrego una pila de papeles bastante alta, mire con terror todo lo que YO solita debo revisar… este sería un año nuevo duro.

—Bella hoy no te ves de maravillas ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue Cullen?

—Dime Angelita ¿Cómo le das al clavo siempre?

—Fácil, Cullen dejo de venir y el Sr. Oso viene con cara de culpa cada vez que te observa.

—Maldición ¿Es tan notorio?

—Sip —Cerro los ojos—, ¿Tu sabes que hoy es la fiesta de la empresa?

—Claro, estoy obligada a venir por Alice… me amenazo con lanzarme al Rio Mapocho de Chile si no asistía a la fiesta. (**Nota: El Rio Mapocho es un icono de contaminación en Chile)**

—Pues… Contrate a unos chicos para que animaran la fiesta… y Alice los aprobó… es una banda que se ofreció a tocar en vivo y pues… —Me entrego la imagen…

— ¡No Puede ser es **Daft Punk**! ¡Los de la canción **One More Time**!

—Sip, Alice dijo que te encantaría… pero te dejo esto…

Ángela me entrego una carta bastante hermosa y a perfumada que decía: "Para Bella de Alice" abrí con delicadeza la carta para ponerme pálida e inundada por la vergüenza y rabia de la petición de mi amiga Alice Hale:

"_**Querida Bella, sé que me quieres matar por lo que te voy a pedir pero… Edward no vendrá si no lo invitas, por favor invítalo yo trate pero me lo negó, quizás tu tengas suerte**_

_**Atte.**_

_** Alice"**_

De veras que esta iba a ser una mañana de Año nuevo súper larga…

_**Edward-Pov**_

Estaba sentado cerca de los trozos de mi amado Piano… Pero por lo menos salvo a Bella de sufrir un golpe más fuerte, si a Emmett se le vuelve a ocurrir lanzar a Bella solo para salvar su trasero lo golpeo. Pero igual me dolía que mi amor más profundo destruyera por accidente a mi amor musical…

Me levante a buscar una botella de alcohol y bebí de ella, creo que esta es la 5º botella que me tomo, si Jasper me viera en estas horrorosas condiciones, me mandaría al ejercito y perdería mi cabello y el poder ver a Bella… Llamaron a la puerta, creo que debe ser Seth mi asistente y secretario de confianza… trate de levantarme y ver si seguía con la ropa de la cena de navidad, pero solamente andaba con mi pantalón negro de algodón que era lo único que estaba utilizando en estos momentos. Pero parece que hoy nadie me quiere ver tranquilo.

—Hola Edward —Susurro mi ángel.

— ¿Qué quieres? —El efecto del alcohol hablo por mí.

—Yo solamente te quería… —Se sonrojo y unas lágrimas se le escaparon ¿Qué me quiere decir?

— ¿Tu solamente me querías?

—Yo solamente te quería… invitar a la fiesta que se realizara hoy a las 4:30 Pm hasta las 6:55 Pm que está organizando la empresa.

— ¿Para eso? ¿Para esa ridiculez? ¿No sabes que tengo mejores cosas que hacer? Como ARREGLAR MI PIANO en vez de estar celebrando por algún lugar…

— ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN BORRACHO, SOLO TENIA EL MALDITO DEBER DE INVITARTE COSA DISTINTA ES QUE SI TU QUIERES IR! —Rugió.

—Bella —Dije ya fuera del efecto del alcohol.

— ¡No me digas Bella, para ti Swan y no fue mi culpa caer sobre tu precioso PIANO! Adiós Cullen —Se fue hecha un mar de lágrimas, genial Edward ¿Ahora qué puedo hacer?

Como buen hombre ebrio salí corriendo tras Bella, pero como seguía borracho me caía varias veces, la vi casi subirse a su auto cuando me vio, se le cayeron las llaves al suelo y las trataba de recoger pero su torpeza se lo impedía. Tan pronto estuve cerca de ella la arrincone contra el auto y me acerque a su rostro mientras la atrapaba entre mis brazos.

Ella lloro en mi pecho mientras yo solamente la calmaba aun así ella logro zafarse de mis brazos y arranco en su auto, claro sin antes gritarme: "No Cullen, no otra vez"

Apenas entre a la mansión busque la 6º botella de alcohol para beber, y así fue como me prepare a la fiesta, entre tragos y ropa.

_**Bella-Pov**_

Yo estaba llorando hace unos momentos en el pecho de Edward y ahora estoy arrancando de él ¿Por qué? Aumente la velocidad de 100 a 150 Km/h y llegue sana y furiosa a mi hogar, Alice me dejo el vestido listo era sencillo de color azul marino pero lo que me sorprendió es que era muy ceñido al cuerpo y corto. Pero igual me lo coloque, hoy es año nuevo y tengo que olvidarme de todo.

Encendí el televisor plasma que me regalo Emmett en mi cumpleaños número 17 y coloque el canal "People+Heart" estaban ahora con el programa "Reconstrucción del corazón" puse el volumen a 100 y me fui a maquillar… Luego busque los zapatos negros con tacón alto de punta asesinos que me dejo Alice por alguna parte, si no los encontraba Alice dijo que me arrojaría al próximo Huracán que aparezca; en aquel momento comenzó el programa "Me acabo de pelear con mi No-Novio" y por extraña vez me dedique a verlo.

Una mujer tan bonita como Rose pero no tanto conto su problema sobre que su No-novio se enojo con ella por perder los boletos al partido de Béisbol más importante del mundo, la Doctora Patricia dijo que para estas situaciones sería mejor demostrar que ella (la chica) es más importante que eso, mientras tanto disfrute sin el tipo (el hombre).

—Disfrutar sin Edward… suena extraño ¿Qué dices cerebro?

—No se Bella, yo creo que eso no está bien… pero si quieres ¡Baila con algún chico en la fiesta! O… ¡Disfruta mucho en la fiesta! Pero no bebas, la resaca me hace mal.

—De acuerdo cerebro, te obedezco, ya veo porque eres el cerebro.

Me levante y decidida a entretenerme y pasarla en grande me subí a mi motocicleta deportiva último modelo de color negro y me dirigí a la fiesta.

Todo el salón estaba adornado con listones borgoña y dorados, globos dorados y rojos, todo era combinado con dorado y rojo o colores que salen del rojo como el borgoña. En eso veo a los integrantes de Daft Punk como siempre vestidos como Robots, me saludaron con el "H-O-L-A B-E-L-L-A" y luego se fueron a esconder para aparecer como si fueran Aliens aterrizando sobre el escenario…

Llegaron pronto todos los invitados y entre ellos mi amigo Jacob Black, me arroje sobre él, claro que me tubo que atrapar antes osino me desmayo por impacto fuerte contra su pecho.

—Hola Jake ¿Podrías seguir participando en mi juego?

—Claro, Leah me da su apoyo… y dijo que no me pase de la raya…

—Ok.

Pronto comenzó el espectáculo y empezó la música… Por Dios adoro esta canción y más los videos en versión Anime que salieron para representar la música de este grupo Francés…

"_**ONE MORE TIME … ONE MORE TIME**_

_**ONE MORE TIME, WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE, OH YEAH, ALRIGHT, DON'T STOP DANCING **_

_**ONE MORE TIME, WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE, OH YEAH  
ONE MORE TIME**_

_UNA VEZ MAS, UNA VEZ MAS_

_UNA VEZ MAS, VAMOS A CELEBRAR, OH YEAH, MUY BIEN, NO DEJES DE BAILAR  
UNA VEZ MAS, VAMOS A CELEBRAR, OH YEAH  
UNA VEZ MAS"_

—Woha ¡Es mi canción favorita! —Grite por todos los cantos y gritos de celebración.

—A mi igual me encanta esta canción es tan excelente —Grito Jacob.

Bailamos al ritmo electrónico de la canción y luego llego el momento de estar cantando… la luz ilumino a Jacob y este empezó a cantar… me miraba en cada minuto pero no era como la vez que Edward me canto **Kiss from a Rose de Seal**… Jacob tiene una voz… no tan hermosa.

_"_**_MMMMMMMMM,YOU KNOW IM JUST FEELING,  
CELEBRATION, TONIGHT  
CELEBRATE, DONT WAIT TOO LATE  
MMMMMMMM YOU KNOW KNOW  
WE DONT STOP AHHHH  
YOU CAN STOP AHHH  
WE GONNA CELEBRATE  
ONE MORE TIME  
MUSICS GOT ME FEELING A NEED  
NEED, YEAH  
COME ON, ALRIGHT WE GONNA CELEBRATE  
ONE MORE TIME, CELEBRATE AND DANCE SO FREE_**

_MMMMMMMMM,TU SABES QUE SOLO LO ESTOY SINTENDO  
UNA CELEBRACION, ESTA NOCHE  
CELEBRAR, SIN ESPERAR DEMASIADO  
MMMMMMMM TU SABES  
QUE NOSOTROS NO PARAMOS AHHHH  
TU PUEDES DETENERTE AHHH  
NOSOTROS VAMOS A CELEBRAR  
UNA VEZ MAS  
LA MUSICA ME HACE SENTIRLA COMO UNA NECESIDAD  
NECESIDAD, YEAH  
VAMOS, MUY BIEN, VAMOS A CELEBRAR"_

Todos seguíamos bailando pero más lento pues esta era la parte donde todos disfrutan de la música y se dejan llevar; mis ojos se posaron en un lloroso Edward que dejo escapar 2 lagrimas, trate de quitarme a Jacob de encima, pero los tragos que se bebió mientras bailábamos le hicieron los efectos y me retuvo.

—Jacob por favor suéltame —Le rogué, observe como Edward se acercaba peligrosamente.

—No lo hare bebe, te ves tierna bailando conmigo.

— ¿No la oíste Black? ¡SUELTALA! —Hundió sus dedos en el hombro de Jacob y este se cayó.

— ¿Edward que has hecho? —Dije en un susurro.

—Tranquila —Froto mi mejilla con su mano—, Seth.

— ¿Si Edward?

—Tu amiguito se desmayo ¿Puedes llevártelo?

—Claro.

Bajaron el tono de las luces y cambiaron su color a un rojo oscuro o borgoña, Daft Punk se sonrieron entre sí y comenzó la canción **Digital Love.**

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y empezó a guiarme en el baile, pude sentir su dulce aroma, su fragancia, todo en él es tan perfecto… pero que empiece a beber por que rompí su piano… esperen ¿Ahora estoy bailando con él? Tubo que olvidar lo de su piano.

_"_**_LAST NIGHT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU  
IN THIS DREAM IM DANCING RIGHT BESIDE YOU  
AND IT LOOKED LIKE EVERYONE WAS HAVIN FUN  
THE KIND OF FEELING IVE WAITED SO LONG_**

**_DONT STOP COME A LITTLE CLOSER  
AS WE JAM THE RHYTHM GETS STRONGER  
THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH JUST A LITTLE LITTLE FUN  
WE WERE DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG_**

_LA ULTIMA NOCHE TUVE UN SUEÑO ACERCA DE TI  
EN ESTE SUEÑO YO BAILABA A LADO TUYO  
Y SE VEÍA QUE CADA UNO SE ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO  
ES LA CLASE DE SENSACIÓN QUE HE ESPERADO MUCHO TIEMPO_

_NO TE DETENGAS Y ACÉRCATE UN POCO MAS  
MIENTRAS NOS MOVEMOS CON ESTE RITMO QUE SE VUELVE MÁS FUERTE  
NO HAY NADA MALO CON SOLO ESTA PEQUEÑA PEQUEÑA DIVERSIÓN  
BAILAREMOS TODA LA NOCHE"_

Edward me acerco aun más a él e hizo más fuerte el abrazo, luego de eso movió su mano derecha a mi cabeza y me hizo esconderme en su pecho. Sentí algo húmedo caer a mi cabello luego los suspiros de Edward como si estuviera llorando.

— ¿Edward?

—Perdóname… Perdóname —Se lamentaba.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que te hecho… te prometo que, el otro año nuevo dejo de ser un fastidio para ti Swan.

—No importa, solo dime Bella además ya se me fue la furia.

_"_**_THE TIME IS RIGHT TO PUT MY ARMS AROUND YOU  
YOURE FEELING RIGHT  
YOU WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND TOO  
BUT SUDDENLY I FEEL THE SHINING SUN  
BEFORE I KNEW IT THIS DREAM WAS ALL GONE_**

**_OOH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO  
ABOUT THIS DREAM AND YOU  
I WISH THIS DREAM COMES TRUE_**

**_WHY DONT YOU PLAY THE GAME ?  
WHY DONT YOU PLAY THE GAME ?_**

_EL MOMENTO ES PERFECTO PARA PONER MI BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DE TI  
TU TE SIENTES BIEN  
TU TAMBIÉN ENVUELVES TUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR  
PERO REPENTINAMENTE SIENTO EL SOL BRILLANTE  
ANTES DE QUE LO SEPA, ESTE SUEÑO SE HA IDO_

_OHH NO SE QUE HACER  
CON ESTE SUEÑO Y CONTIGO  
DESEARÍA QUE ESTE SUEÑO SE HICIERA REALIDAD_

_¿PORQUE NO JUEGAS EL JUEGO?  
¿PORQUE NO JUEGAS EL JUEGO?"_

—Edward yo… —Me iba a rendir, quería confesarle **mi amor** a Edward pero él…

— **¡BELLA TE AMO!** —Me grito llorando, que suerte que no llamamos la atención… ¿Para qué mentir? Toda la gente nos observo.

—Yo… —La verguenza de que todos nos vieran... me sentia mal, pero a la vez alegre de que Edward me haya declarado su amor.

Pero Edward se fue corriendo avergonzado, me dejo ahí sin decir nada a mitad de la habitación… en ese momento salí corriendo tras de él.

_Edward-Pov_

—Yo… —Bella me observo con melancolía.

Genial estaba en lo cierto… quizás Bella no me ama… yo, yo ¿Qué hare ahora? Salí corriendo lo más rápido del lugar solamente para ocultar mi lamentable y **Sexy** figura del mundo…

— ¡Joven cuidado! —Grito un camionero.

* * *

**Ya lo se… por favor perdóneme es que vi "Interstella 5555 - The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem" por completo, y me descargue la música (Obvio de Daft Punk) y justo al final de este cap llegue a la canción Superheroes y recordé cuando Shep, el valiente piloto libera a los Integrantes de la banda exceptuando a Stella que no la logro salvar… y cuando se va escapando con los integrantes que logro salvar los malvados robots vienen y le disparan en el pecho… Y bueno… ya saben lo que viene y empecé a llorar… Les aseguro que Edward sigue vivo ¿Ok? Porque sé que alguna por ahí relaciono este relato con lo ultimo del Cap.… ¬__¬u**

**¡Volví! Pero voy a tener más retrasos en subir los caps… porque bueno… Soy una chica viciada a los juegos de PC y de PS2 (Estube todo un día pegada en Project Zero III: The tormented)… y como me descargue nuevos contenidos para los Sims 3 (Obvio PC) he quedado pegada… Disculpas por eso y además porque a mi familia le gusta viajar y hoy fuimos a San Pedro de Atacama… así que el lugar me dio una idea para el cap 8… jajaja nos leemos pronto.**

**_Atte._**

**_Dibucrito o Dibu para los Amigos xD_**

**PD: Gracias a Todas por sus Reviews… me hacen llorar de la emoción…**


	8. Parte 2: La Tarde de la Verdad Vampirica

**Nota: Los personajes (Y el SEXY de Edward) le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… Y ya saben el resto sobre que mi historia es descabellada y que solo los utilizo para que actúen en ella… ¡Que comience la lectura! Y si… Estoy bien**

* * *

**Capito 8**

"**Varias semanas…exactamente año nuevo"**

**Parte 2 "La Tarde con la Verdad vampirica"**

_**Edward-Pov**_

— ¡Joven cuidado! —Grito un camionero.

— ¿he? —Alcance a decir yo.

De repente algo me impacto fuerte en la espalda y una luz muy hermosa y brillante me cegó… ¿Estaré en el Cielo?

—Claro que no lo estas, solo estas inconsciente —Dijo una voz igual a la mía.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo tu ángel de la guarda ¿Quién más crees?

—Ósea que estoy muerto ¿Estoy muerto?

— ¡NO ESTAS MUERTO! Solo inconsciente y aprovecho este momento para mostrarte tu futuro…

—Jajajaja, no sabía que los ángeles pueden mostrarte el futuro.

Recibí un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de mi ángel de la guarda…

Mi angelito muy parecido a mi me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un lugar bastante tranquilo, era un prado con demasiadas flores, donde la luz del sol llegaba e iluminaba todo… mi ángel me señalo a una mujer durmiendo a mitad, me acerque un poco más con el miedo de que ella me viera.

—Tranquilo, no nos puede ni escuchar ni ver… —Dijo mi ángel.

Me acerque más y más hasta que pude identificar a la mujer, era Bella estaba, ella estaba durmiendo con un libro entre sus brazos; el libro se llamaba "Cumbres borrascosas"

Muy pronto me despreocupe de eso, porque observe a Bella dormir plácidamente, pero no es la Bella que tiene 22 años, es una Bella de… creo que de 32 años… algo en ella me hizo pensar en eso… pero… no sé que es.

—Oye Edward, deberías fijarte en que ella tiene un anillo de boda.

— ¿Ella está casada? ¿CON QUIEN? ¿CON NEWTON? ¿BLACK?

—Es lo único que no te puedo decir…

En eso observo como una silueta negra se acerca a Bella, lo toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva; mi ángel y yo nos fuimos tras esos dos y vimos una GRAN-GRAN-GRAN Mansión… entramos por una ancha y grande puerta de roble oscuro con manilla de oro y vimos que la silueta se llevaba a Bells a un dormitorio… ¿El Dormitorio Matrimonial?

Un niño pequeño parecido a mí con la sola diferencia que su cabello tiene un color marrón, se acerca y se arroja a la pierna de la silueta, mientras que esta deposita suavemente a Bella en la cama. Observe más al niño y tenía varias cicatrices en su pierna y heridas "recién salidas del horno" pero aun así el niño sonreía; su short negro estaba con algunos rasguños recién hechos y su polera de mangas corta color ocre estaba sin tocar.

—Padre ¿Cuándo despierta mamá?

—Creo que ahora… Anthony ¿Qué te dije sobre jugar en las escaleras?

—Lo siento… —Susurro suavemente el chico.

—Por Dios… Sabes que tienes el equilibrio de tu madre.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

Si ese chico tiene un mal equilibrio ¿Es hijo de Bella y de ese tipo? Algo dentro de mi empezó a hervir…

Bella empieza a despertar lentamente, su hermoso rostro se ilumino al ver al sujeto, se sienta en la cama y le sonríe al pequeño. El chico se arroja sobre ella con sus mejillas bastante sonrojadas y riéndose desde el alma, una risa bastante parecida a la mía.

—Oye ángel… estoy pensando que ese chico es…

—Adiós Edward…. Que disfrutes donde estas descansando ahora…

Empecé a abrir mis ojos, mi cuerpo estaba súper agotado pero no me importo porque mi mano estaba siendo sujetada por algo bastante suave como el algodón o algo más suave incluso; Bella estaba a mi lado llorando como María Magdalena, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, que tierna.

Cuando en aquel momento concluí que estaba en una ambulancia, pues me encontraba acostado en una camilla y había varios aparatos de hospital, al otro lado de la camilla estaba un paramédico quien me tomaba el pulso y se alegro de verme, sacudió a Bella y me señalo.

— ¡Oh Edward! ¡Estás vivo! Bendito sea Dios.

—Be…Be…Be..a.. —Me costaba hablar.

—No hables, está bien, ¿Qué estabas pensando? Llegaste y cruzaste sin mirar y… tienes suerte de que tu cuerpo sea indestructible… digo, de que Dios te quiera mucho.

—Humm… —Dije yo.

—Buenas noches Edward —Me beso la frente.

Ok ahora si puedo dormir más tranquilo… con saber que mi ángel terrenal esta a mi lado, todo para mi dejo de existir y solamente existe ella.

_**Bella-Pov**_

Apenas Edward cerró los ojos para poder dormir tranquilo y feliz de que él esté vivo, cerré mis ojos y afirme con más fuerza la mano de Edward, estaba bastante helado.

Alguien me estaba llamando, no quería contestar pero un sentimiento me hizo responder la llamada del celular.

— ¿Halo? Habla Bella.

— _¡Hay Bells! ¿Cómo esta Edward? Soy Alice, conmigo esta Rose, Jass y Emmett._

—Hola Alice, Edward está bien, hace un momento despertó y volvió a dormir.

—_Qué alivio… Oye no nos creerás lo que encontramos botado donde atropellaron a Edward._

— ¿Qué encontraron?

—_Una cajita de terciopelo azul marino y adentro contenía un anillo con diamante puro… y dentro de la cajita de terciopelo había un papel… decía: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Bells?_

—Pero si eso pudo ser botado por cualquier persona.

—_No Bells, porque Edward y yo somos los únicos que te decimos Bells… bueno y Ángela, pero estamos seguro de que esta cajita te la entregaría Edward… porque está justo en el lugar donde Edward cayo._

—Bye Alice, besitos —Colgué.

Observe como Edward seguía durmiendo como una criatura única en su especie, su sonrisa angelical me llenaba de una paz absoluta, si pudiera observar esa sonrisa por más tiempo de seguro todo se me olvidaría.

La Ambulancia llego al estacionamiento de Urgencias y un equipo de paramédicos bajo la camilla que portaba a Edward, un paramédico me ayudo a bajar de la ambulancia pero su cara era la que pone Mike cuando me ve… Solo piensa en la belleza.

Corrí de inmediato al lado de la camilla de Edward, le tome su mano que ahora estaba más fría, aprecie con temor el monitor cardiaco pues el ritmo cardiaco de Eddi estaba descendiendo; mis lagrimas se escaparon otra vez pero ¿Qué sería de mi sin Edward? Cuando él ha hecho demasiadas cosas por mi… como…

_Flashback_

— _¡Hey Edward! ¿Tu primera reunión?_

—_Si —Dijo él._

—_Pues bien, sígueme…_

— _¿Y Alice? ¿Mi hermana?_

—_No viene, me manda a mi porque las reuniones según ella son aburridas._

—_Oh… De acuerdo._

_Caminamos hasta la puerta y ahí estaba mi pesadilla, Mark y Ulises, ellos dos siempre me han molestado y tratan de besarme cada vez que puede osino me humillan._

_Apenas nos acercamos esos dos problemas me arrinconaron contra la pared y empezaron a besar mi cuello; sus manos me sujetaban para que yo no me liberase de esos dos imbéciles… y trataba pero no podía._

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme ya! —Rogué._

—_Preciosa no lo aremos… y nadie te va a salvar… lo sabes._

— _¡Por Favor! ¡Déjenme!_

_En cosa de segundos los tipos estaban sangrando en el suelo, Edward les dio una buena paliza y lo más asombroso, salió sin ninguna herida o sangre._

—_Eran demasiado fáciles… no eran dignos de mis puñetazos ¿Estás bien Bells?_

—_Si Edward… gracias — ¿Me dijo Bells? *U*_

—_Ten —Me entrego un pañuelo—, Límpiate, tienes baba._

—_Ok, muchas gra..cias… Edward._

_Y con lo siguiente quede babeando, me regalo una sonrisa torcida realmente sexy._

_Fin Flashback_

Llego el médico y miro a Edward con el semblante demasiado tenso, dio la orden de internarlo y que si en 2 horas más no estaba bien, lo operarían.

—Señor… ¿Puedo entrar con él?

— ¿Quién es usted? —Ok… debía mentir.

—Soy la… prometida de él.

—Claro, pase…

Entre más rápido que decir 2x2 es igual a 4 y lo vi despierto, sus ojos estaban rojos ya no tenían el hermoso color dorado, su piel estaba más pálida de costumbre. Me acerque para acariciarle el rostro, estaba congelado y lo sorprendente es que me mordió la mano y no me la soltó.

—Edward me duele… Edward… —Solloce.

Mis ojos vieron el minuto exacto cuando mi sangre salió de los labios de Edward, mi amor me soltó la mano y me dejo una marca de media luna con sangre fresca, se cubrió su boca y miro para otro lado.

—Edward… ¿Eres un vampiro?

—Claro que no, soy el viejito Pascuero… Si, si soy vampiro… al igual que Alice y Emmett, pero cada día me vuelvo más humano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me enamore y eso es lo único que puede cambiar a un vampiro.

— ¿Qué sucede si te casas?

—Oh convierto a mi pareja… o me convierto en Humano.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Edward ¿Eres un vampiro al Igual que Anthony?

—No, porque él no se cambia con el amor… sigue siendo vampiro y porque los vampiros de "Atardecer" no pueden tener hijos con respecto a las vampiras… en cambio las vampiras de mi raza si pueden tener hijos…

—Y ¿Cómo sabes lo de Alice y Emmett? Si ustedes…

—Es fácil, toda la persona que tenga el apellido Cullen es vampiro… Hasta Jasper y Rose se convirtieron en vampiro… Jasper decidió convertirse en vampiro y Emmett convirtió a Rose.

—Pero sí parecen humanos —Reclame yo.

—Claro, porque a diferencia de la raza de Anthony, mi raza tiene la capacidad de ser vampiro y humano a la vez… jajaja pobre Anthony, no puede dormir.

— ¡Hey no te burles!

—Lo siento Bella…

El palpable silencio de la habitación nos incomodo un poco a mí y a Edward ¿Quién pensaría que Edward y el resto fueran vampiros que pueden a la vez ser humanos? (**Nota: ¿Ya ven porque dije descabelladas historias?)**

—Edward… tu me dijiste que me amabas ¿oh no?

—Yo…yo…yo —Se ruborizo.

—Porque yo también te amo.

Edward se alegro y buscaba en sus bolsillos algo ¿Seria la cajita? Ósea que de veras me iba a pedir matrimonio… ¿Me convertiría en vampiro? Mi corazón empezó a galopar como un caballo libre en un prado, sentí como todo se volvía más y más cálido.

—No… no puede ser que se me haya perdido.

— ¿? —Pronuncie rápidamente.

— ¿Una cajita de terciopelo azul marino con un anillo con diamante para pedirte matrimonio? ¿Cómo sabes eso Bella? ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que estoy buscando?

—Alice —pronunciamos los dos.

Todo se volvio negro para mis ojos.

_**Alice-Pov**_

Listo… Bella se entero de lo que somos… solo faltaba que Bella le venga el desmayo, ya que Edward le mordió la mano en un ataque de sed pura… Y además la sangre de Bella siempre fue algo "especial para Edward" eso me lo dijo antes del día de la despedida de soltera.

_Flashback_

—_Alice creo que es tu hermano perdido_

—_Déjalo entrar Jasper, en total es mi nuevo hermano favorito… y otro cuñado para ti._

_Al frente de mis ojos apareció mi nuevo hermano favorito por siempre._

_Sus ojos estaban rojos y perfectamente pude ver los colmillos que solamente aparecen cuando tenemos sed._

_Le di la pasada para que entrara, se sentó en el sofá mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba llorando y molesto._

— _¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Alice… Alice… Hoy tuve a Bella sangrando entre mis brazos…_

— _¿Y? —Si él me dice que es vampiro confirmo mis sospechas._

— _¿Prometes guardarme un secreto? Aun que tu ya eres un vampiro ¿Oh no? Todos los Cullen somos vampiros…_

—_Claro… Pero no hables tan fuerte que todavía no convierto a Jasper…_

—_Bueno, tuve a Bella entre mis brazos, ella estaba sangrando pues choco con un jarrón de vidrio y este se rompió encima de ella y sus piernas fueron las afectadas… comenzó a sangrar y sangrar… ¡Para mí la sangre de Bella es tan, tan, tan especial!_

—_Oh por Pierre balmain… _

_Fin Flashback_

Jasper logro sentir mi preocupación y de inmediato me mando ondas relajantes… el Don de Jasper es tan… tan útil…. Y pensar que Edward encontrara su "Don" un día cuando los celos lo estén matando y ahí podrá leer la mente de los otras personas menos la de Bella, bueno eso fue mi visión, en cambio yo encontré mi "Don" cuando estaba durmiendo en mitad de mi "Baño de relajo"

Pero mi don es mucho mejor que el Don que posee Emmett… ¿Para qué es necesario un Don que hace que el resto actué como niños pequeños?... ¡Hasta el Don de Rose es mejor! Y eso que ella posee el Don para que los hombres hagan todo lo que ella quiere…

— ¿Mejor Duendecito?

—Si Jaspercito, estoy mejor…

—Humm, ya se hace de Noche… Tenemos que estar pronto en el tercer nivel de la Torre Eiffel, es año nuevo y si a eso le combinamos que Bella se convierte hoy… El próximo año será genial para los Cullen y malo para los Black…

* * *

**Jajajaja… no sé si este Cap. Este bien porque realmente… lo escribí con sueño… y cuando tengo sueño es cuando más incoherencias hablo o escribo xD. Como dije… esta historia es descabellada, ¿Lo comprobaron con la parte de los vampiros?... Ahí lo tienen… Perdoneme las faltas ortograficas...**

**Nos vemos pronto… y buenas noches…**

**Atte.**

**Dibucrito o Dibu para los Amigos**

**PD: Si estoy bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes? Mucha suerte y apoyo a las que lo necesitan en tiempos difíciles… Y gracias muchas gracias por sus Rewievs... me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar los caps.**


	9. Parte 3: La Noche de Compromiso

**Nota: Los maravillosos personajes son de la respetada y amada Stephenie Meyer… Actuaran en esta historia descabellada… ¡A leer letras! ¿Sonó raro?**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Varias semanas después…exactamente año nuevo"**

**Parte 3 "La Noche... ¿Momentos especiales?"**

_**Emmett-Pov**_

Estaba con Rose en la casa de Alice y Jasper observando una película de terror aprovechando de que Bella estuviera en el Hospital acompañando a Edward porque el muy idiota se le ocurre cruzar la calle sin mirar… ¬__¬U

Rose me abrazaba cuando yo iba a gritar… Jasper se burlaba de mí y me sacaba fotos para recordar mi terror a ver esta película mientras que mi hermanita Alice estaba diseñando una nueva línea de ropa que se llamara "_En regardant la Rose Rouge de la France_" que al español es _"Mirando a la Rosa roja de Francia"_ es lo único que logra relajar a Alice luego de saber que nuestro estúpido hermano menor fue atropellado.

—Emmett ya no estás gritando como niña ¿En qué piensas? —Dijo Rose.

—En el idiota de mi hermanito… es que no logro comprender ¿Para qué se declara si después huye de la respuesta? En total Bella le iba decir que también lo amaba…

— ¿Te acuerdas la vez en que me pediste matrimonio Emmett?

—No… —Claro que me acuerdo solo que es muy humillante.

—Fuiste a la sección de fotos que yo tenía y entraste todo nervioso, me ofreciste matrimonio y no me dejaste contestarte, te marchaste golpeando todo a tu alrededor y de paso heriste al director… luego te caíste por las escaleras… y ahí recién te pude decir el "Sí" porque ibas tan rápido… y recuerdo más cosas… antes de que te calleras por las escaleras chocaste con el payaso exitoso de la TV que ahora es el payaso de la esquina gracias a ti.

—Rose… estamos hablando de mi hermanito.

—Y lo que yo te digo es que es algo genético… ¿Oh no Jasper?

—Rose tiene razón, cuando Alice me dijo "Sí" para el matrimonio, no es como ella lo cuenta si no que la historia es… Cuando me declare a Alice y esperaba su respuesta… ella salió corriendo al baño y se encerró ahí durante una hora, luego de su encierro me grito que sí.

—Entonces de veras que es Genético…

Volví a mirar la película, pero ahora sin emoción, Rose se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer y Jasper fue a "modelar" para Alice y cuando digo "Modelar" es "Sufrir" porque el pobre hablo de más O__OU

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con la canción "Perfect Star Perfect Style" de Perfume, era Bella.

—Hello Bella ¿Cómo estás?

—_Emmett ¡Estoy en problemas! —_Se escuchaba mal.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Edward… Es que Edward… necesita sangre… le ofrecí darle de la mía pero me dijo que con alcohol podía estar bien… pero tú sabes cómo se pone Edward con el alcohol._

—Oh por Barnie… debo hacer algo.

—_Emmett otra pregunta… ¿Es normal que Edward este pegado a mi cuello? Me refiero a que tiene sus labios en mi cuello y todavía no los qui.............................._

— ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿BELLA?

— *Usted será transferido a un buzón de mensaje, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono*

— ¡Oh no!

Me levante más rápido que Jasper huyendo de Alice y busque a Rose quien afortunadamente saco justo una botella de Ron, se la quite y corrí hacia mi hermoso Jeep; de inmediato partí hacia el Hospital.

¡Maldita sea! El semáforo esta en rojo ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... no puedo dejar a mi bebe solo… ¡Por fin! Es verde… aumente la velocidad hasta 200 Km/h y con una estacionada perfecta llegue al hospital. Me baje comenzando la carrera, no puedo usar mi velocidad especial pero puedo usar mi velocidad atlética.

Una enfermera me examino con su mirada y se empezó a preparar, pero no me importo porque yo ya estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

—Hola ¿Dónde se encuentra el paciente Edward Cullen?

La enfermera se ruborizo demasiado y con suerte logro procesar mi pregunta.

— ¿Usted quién es? —Dijo muy coquetamente

—Soy Emmett Cullen el hermano mayor —Dije un poco serio.

—Ok, de acuerdo … ¿Usted está casado?

—Y ¿Usted no debería trabajar?

—Haya... no sea malo conmigo, él Sexy de su hermano está en la habitación Vip-07, en el 3º Piso.

Me marche de inmediato, procurando esconder la botella de Ron, osino me la quitan… pero el dinero puede hacer miles de cosas "_**Emmett no pienses de esa manera"**_ lo siento.

Subí al ascensor y marque el botón 3º, unos sujetos con batas blancas como vestía antes mi fallecido padre Carlisle, me miraban, yo los conocía pero ahora estaba pensando en Edward y que Bella estuviera bien.

Apenas se abrió la puerta doble a la esquina y luego entre a una habitación bastante sombría, vi el celular de Bella quebrado y tirado en el suelo, avance y saque la botella de Ron; Escuche los olisqueos que estaba haciendo Edward, pero no lo podía ver.

— ¿Edward? —Pregunte.

Pero nadie contesto, avance cada vez con más miedo y horror en mi corazón hasta encontrarme tal escena; Bella estaba inconsciente entre los brazos de Edward y su ropa estaba empapada en sangre, mientras Edward seguía pegado al cuello de Bella.

— ¡Mal Edward! ¡Muy malo! ¡Perdiste el Ron! —Edward se separo del cuello de Bella y tapo la mordida con su mano para evitar una hemorragia.

— ¿Emmett? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? —Comenzó a llorar.

—No llores, de más que la salvamos —Eso es lo que creo—, oye ¿Quieres Ron?

—Estoy satisfecho… —Dijo secamente.

—Lo que tu digas, pero igual ten y guarda la botella, no queremos que esto vuelva a pasar.

Me acerque a Edward y este guardo la botella, luego yo inicie mi búsqueda de vendas o parche para colocárselo a Bella… y ¡Chan-chan! Encontré lo que buscaba.

— ¿Edward te has lavado los dientes?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Es para ver si es necesario desinfectar o no.

—Sí, me los he lavado.

—Igual voy a desinfectar.

Edward se baja de la cama y acostó a Bella sin quitar su mano del cuello, yo vine y con los útiles necesarios comencé a desinfectar, luego Edward le coloco un parche y yo le hice el vendaje. Edward que estaba en la bata de enfermos, fue a buscar su ropa para vestirse, yo me tenía que quedar aquí a vigilar a Bella, no queremos que venga otro vampiro o un perrito de las montañas a atacar a Bella, ni menos ver al payaso de la esquina.

En mi rato de ocio puro busque una revista de adolecentes, en total para mí los años son eternos… jajaja y solamente creceré hasta los 38 años… Alice y Edward tienen suerte porque crecen hasta los 27 años T^T. Al encontrar la revista "Ayudando a tu amigo" me fui a la sección de "Date cuenta" ahí salían varias cosa…

—Jajaja, debo fijarme en las pupilas de Rose… xD esto es estar loco.

— ¿Con quién hablas? Yo por lo que veo Bella está durmiendo.

— **¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! **¿Edward no te fuiste a cambiar? —Grite asustado.

—Sí, pero ya estoy listo… —Dijo serio como si fuera obvio.

—Pues bien agarra a Bella, ya nos vamos.

— ¿He? ¿Pero tú no harás ninguna escena de "hermanito mayor" hacia Bells? Como tu y ella se conocen más tiempo…

—Na' tú también eres mi hermanito… y es bueno ver que gracias a ti Bella se volverá mi hermana de verdad —Dije desde lo más hondo de mi corazón.

— ¿He? Bue..bue..no —Se ruborizo.

—Ha Edward… —Saque la cajita de terciopelo azul marino— ten, creo que esto es tuyo y futuramente de Bells.

—Gracias Emmett, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba…

—Para eso son los hermanos ¿Oh no?

—Ed…Edward…Robert… —Susurro Bella—, Gaspar… Edward… Robert… Gaspar… Edward…

—Es bueno saber que ahora ella está durmiendo…

—Pero nada bueno saber que sueña con Pattinson y Ulliel… solo quiero que sueñe conmigo.

—Aquí de nuevo esta Celosín.

Edward agarro a Bella y nos fuimos a mi precioso Jeep, la parejita se sentó atrás y además se durmió mientras yo iba solo adelante.

— ¿Con que crees que vas solo? —Dijo una voz de payaso.

— ¡OH NO EL PAYASO DE LA ESQUINA! WTF?

O_______________________Ou

_**Jasper-Pov**_

—Alice te prometo que no vuelvo a hablar de eso.

— ¿Lo juras por los diseñadores de moda que han marcado tendencias?

—Lo juro.

—Bien, ahora eres libre.

Salí llorando del lugar mientras Alice sigue diseñando su línea de moda, al darme cuenta de que Emmett no estaba viendo la película y que Rose estaba comiendo un pan con mermelada me senté al frente de ella e inicie la charla.

—Hola Rose ¿Y Emmett?

—No sé, pero agarro una botella de Ron, así que concluí que fue a ver a Edward.

— y ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?

—Tengo hambre…

Mire el reloj del comedor, son las 11:50 Pm… ¿LAS 11:50 PM? Mierda vamos tarde.

— ¡ANDA A VESTIRTE SON LAS 11:50 PM!

— WTF? OH POR DIOS… —Rose desapareció.

Tenía que avisarle a Alice… pero ella apareció ante mí con un vestido muy complicado, así que solamente diré que es de color crema…

Mientras yo iba a cambiarme… Emmett tiene que traer a ese par aquí de inmediato.

_**Alice-Pov**_

Jasper está muy estresado así que él mismo se fue a vestir… entre tanto yo espere impaciente a Bells, tenía un vestido sumamente hermoso para ella, era sencillo como a ella le gusta pero con escote corazón, el vestido era de color azul marino con incrustaciones de pedrería.

Escuche el estacionar del Jeep de Emmett y corrí lanzada como una bala a abrir la puerta, solamente para ver a un Emmett pintado como payaso, a Edward con energía y con una Bells durmiente en sus brazos. Mire a Bella que estaba con una venda en su cuello…

— Edward Cullen ¿Cómo se te ocurre morder a Bella en el cuello? Creí que era en la mano.

—Me dio sed… Bella se ofreció, pero yo lo rechace… pero al rato después… y bueno bebí su sangre.

— ¿Que tu bebiste su sangre? —Repetí sin aliento.

—Ya sé que soy un monstruo, no me lo repitas.

—No me refiero a eso… Bella debe estar durmiendo porque se debe estar transformado… ¡Entrégamela! Tengo que colocarle este vestido —Sin permiso de él, se la quite.

—Pero Alice…

_**Edward-Pov**_

Alice se marcho con mi Bells durmiente a su habitación matrimonial, mientras Emmett se marchaba al baño a arreglarse; Jasper salió de la habitación matrimonial y me entrego una camisa color granate (O mejor conocido como burdeos) y un pantalón color negro… luego me entrego unos zapatos de cuero color marrón oscuro.

—Gracias Jasper…

—Abajo hay otro baño, anda a cambiarte ahí…

—De acuerdo…

Al bajar me pregunte si doblar a la izquierda o derecha… y doble a la izquierda, y entre a un baño bastante grande… Oh no me metí al baño de las chicas… Salí corriendo a la otra dirección y entre al baño de chicos. Me cambie de inmediato, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como diría el fallecido de mi padre, Carlisle.

—Listo... me veo bien

—Te falta algo —Dijo una voz.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El maquillaje del payaso… — ¿QUÉ HACE EL PAYASO DE LA ESQUINA AQUÍ? T__T

_**Bella-Pov**_

Al despertar me sentía diferente, mire mi piel seguía igual de pálida… todo era tan borroso…

— ¿Bella?

Solo escuchaba una hermosa voz… momentos después todo se hizo más visible, estaba en la habitación matrimonial de Alice, tenía un vestido azul marino distinto… mi ropa estaba a mi lado y estaba con mucha sangre. Una imagen viene a mi mente, Edward estaba llorando mientras me mordía mi cuello.

—Bella qué bueno que estas despierta… Hay sangre si quieres — Sangre... ¿Sangre? ¿Por qué ahora siento el mareo que le tengo a la sangre?

—Alice… ¿Por qué no me desmaye o sentí nauseas cuando Edward me mordió? Pude ver mi sangre tranquilamente, es más, solamente vi el hecho de que mi mano estuviera sangrando.

—Porque estabas con Edward… y porque una parte de ti ya estaba preparada a esto, aun que tú no te dieras cuenta.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —Mi voz se quebró.

—Esta… —Sus ojos se fueron en blanco—, viene para acá.

Se abrió la puerta y vimos a un Edward con maquillaje de payaso, Alice salió riéndose de la habitación, sin antes señalarle a Edward unas cremas para que se quitara eso. Eddi tomo las cremas y se fue al baño de la habitación matrimonial. Después de unos minutos salió y pude ver que se veía espectacular… ¿Cómo logro él fijarse en mi?  
Edward se arrodillo ante mí y tomo con delicadeza mi mano, vio la mordida que me dio y luego de eso me miro a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos estaban dorados y poseían un brillo único e inexplicable.

— ¿Estás bien Bells? —Pregunto con su voz aterciopelada.

—Sí, estoy bien Edward ¿Y tú?

—Mejor, ya olvide lo de mi piano.

— ¿Estoy convertida?

—Lo lamento… pero si estas convertida… si tan solo hubiese tenido más autocontrol…

Me arroje sobre Edward y ambos terminamos botados en el suelo, me reí mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho, él me abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz… aun que a la vez confundida ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

—Por la sencilla razón de que eres única… eres tan especial para mí…

El rostro de Edward y el mío estaban tan, tan cerca…

Pero Emmett y Jasper entraron y nos jalaron para subirnos a la limusina que nos llevaría a…

— ¿Edward? ¿Dónde vamos?

—A la Torre Eiffel, al tercer nivel.

— ¡El nivel más alto de la torre! —Mi sistema nervioso no soportara más.

_**Edward-Pov**_

Bella se desmayo otra vez, aproveche ese momento para tenerla entre mis brazos… el final ya casi se acerca…

La gente vaga por todas las calles de Paris sonriendo torpemente, algunos ebrios y otros aprovechando de robar, patéticos. Es primera vez que paso un Año nuevo con mis hermanos y sus parejas… y es primera vez que voy a arrojarme de la Torre Eiffel si Bella me dice que no… pero si dice sí, escalare hasta la punta de la Torre Eiffel y gritare por todo lo alto.

—Anthony Masen… o… Edward Cullen… —Susurro Bella.

—Creo que… bueno… a Bella no se le quitara eso de hablar en sueño.

—Y me lo dices a mi Jasper —Me reí.

Nos bajamos de la limusina, Bella seguía desmayada así que me la lleve en brazos… Subimos por los ascensores hasta llegar al 3º nivel. La vista de Paris desde aquí es espectacular… todo es tan hermoso; sacudí a Bella para que despertara y viera esta maravilla.

Lentamente ella abrió sus ojos que conservaron su color chocolate (Bastante extraño) y me sonrió, la solté para que se acerca a la orilla y viera lo esplendoroso que puede llegar a ser Paris, pero su reacción fue bastante distinta, claro que se maravillo pero le dio miedo ver hacia abajo; me abrazo por la cintura.

— ¿Por qué te da miedo?

—Porque al pensar en la suerte que tengo… podría fácilmente caerme…

—Hay Bells yo estaré aquí para atraparte —Que cursi me sonó.

Emmett apareció vestido como el bebe de año nuevo (Ósea solamente en pañales) y empezó a bailar.

—Vamos síganme, hay que celebrar.

—No —Dijimos todos.

—Ok, ustedes me provocaron.

Rose se escondió, no sé como lo hizo, pero se escondió; Alice y Bella empezaron a actuar como niñas pequeñas de 4 años…

Alice golpeaba a Jasper en el pie y Bella me pedía que la alzara en brazos… Emmett se estaba matando de la risa.

—Ed'wadito… ¡Tedgo sueño! ¡Tedgo sueño! —Lloriqueo Bells.

—Jadpecito, que hoddible panta'lon —Rio Alice.

—Ed'wadito —Lloriqueo otra vez Bella.

No tuve más remedio que alzarla en brazos como si fuera bebe y la mecía, Jasper regaño a Alice por burlarse de los pantalones y Rose golpeo a Emmett, suerte para las chicas que volvieron a su estado de madurez normal. Bella se ruborizo y se separo de mi, Alice golpeo primero a Emmett y luego a Jasper.

—Bueno chicos… iremos al otro lado del 3º nivel… no hagan nada peligroso… —Dijo Emmett.

Ese cuarteto de malvados me dejó solo con Bella, ella ni se dio cuenta cuando ellos se fueron pues contemplaba Paris… Llego el momento…

Bella estaba bellísima, su rostro reflejaba la paz que estaba sintiendo ahora; delicadamente apoye mi mano en su hombro y luego la retire. Ella se volteo…

_**Bella-Pov**_

Me voltee para ver a Edward arrodillado ante mí, sus manos tenían una cajita de terciopelo azul marino**... (Nota: Lo siguiente es lo que dice Edward cuando le propone matrimonio a Bella en Eclipse)**

—_Isabella Swan —me miro a través de aquellas pestañas de una longitud imposible. Sus ojos dorados eran tiernos y, a la vez, abrasadores—. Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?._ _**(Pagina 457, capitulo "Compromiso" del libro Eclipse)**_

—Sí —Susurre.

_**Edward-Pov**_

Como dije, si Bells me decía que sí, escalaria hasta la punta de la Torre Eiffel y gritaría por todo lo alto

---5 Minutos después---

— **¡Edward bájate de ahí! ¡BAJATE!** —Me gritaban Bells, Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett.

—Espérenme —Respondí yo.

Ya estaba en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, Alice tenía los ojos como plato y Emmett le pago a Jasper, pues perdió una apuesta.

—Ok Edward… aquí voy… —Tome mucho aire—, **¡AMO A BELLA SWAN QUE PRONTO SERA BELLA CULLEN… ME HIZO EL HOMBE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO… A MI A EDWARD CULLEN!**

* * *

**¡Hola Amigas lectoras! ¿Cómo encuentran el Cap.? Yo lo encontré corto y eso que quería que fuera largo porque pronto se acercara el Final… pero todavía no.**

**Espero que no me golpeen… es que cuando Edward le propone matrimonio a Bells… quede gritando y llorando de la alegría… pero cuando entendí que yo no era Bella me puse a llorar… T^T**

**Atte.**

**Dibucrito o Dibu para las Amigas e Amigos.**

**PD: De veras muchas gracias a todas ustedes, no saben cómo me hacen llorar cuando me dejan esos hermosos Rewievs. Y saludos a mis amigas Internacionales y Nacionales xD.... Diria más cosas pero tengo que irme a almorzar... nos leemos**


	10. Roto

**Nota: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer exceptuando el payaso de la esquina… ¡A leer! **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

"**Una carrera destrozada, una nariz rota..."**

_**Payaso de la Esquina-Pov**_

Cobré venganza con dos de los Cullen, lo único que me faltaba ahora era destruir la nueva línea de ropa que estaba haciendo la esposa de Jasper, con quien también debo cobrar venganza, luego robarle todos los zapatos a Rosalie Cullen y finalmente raptar a Bella Swan…

Esos Cullen siempre se han metido en mi vida… ¡No lo aceptare!

_Flashback_

_Estaba tomando un café antes de comenzar la mañana infantil hasta que me detuve en las escaleras, mi nariz de payaso se reflejaba en uno de los espejos cercanos a las escaleras así que me dedique a observar mi belleza por unos momentos._

— _¡Payaxotin! ¡Cuidado!_

— _¿He?_

_De repente veo a Emmett Cullen, destrozando todo lo que lo rodeaba y detrás de él venía Rosalie, su novia; Emmett empujo al director de la sesión de fotos, al chico de las donas y luego… _

_Abrí mis ojos solamente para encontrarme con mi nariz rota y mi café desparramado por todos los escalones de la escalera… Emmett estaba rodando todavía por las escaleras pero eso no importaba, mi nariz ¡La que me da la fama! Oh no ¿Qué hare ahora?_

_Los médicos personales del canal bajaron a toda prisa solamente para ir a donde Emmett, creo que porque él es dueño de una empresa junto con Alice Cullen y Bella Swan… Pero yo era Payaxotin el payaso divertido que todos los niños quieren…._

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? —Grite yo._

—_Tú nunca fuiste importante —Me dijo el dueño del canal que apareció de la nada—, Quedas despedido._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Lo que oíste… ¡QUEDAS DESPEDIDO! No tendré un payaso que coquetea con cualquier mujer en el canal._

_Fin Flashback_

Emmett Cullen pagaría por ese día… era mi nariz, la nariz más perfecta del mundo que fue destruida por un gigante oso.

Luego de aquel día, engorde y me volví un monstruo por lo cual siempre tuve que andar con mi maquillaje de payaso. Lo desdicha me invadió cuando vi a Alice Cullen convertirse en novia de Jasper Hale y cuando ellos vieron que yo escuche toda su conversación me enviaron en un paquete a Chile y luego la gente del Correo me arrojo al río Mapocho; logre salir con vida de aquel río solamente para devolverme a Paris y cobrar venganza contra Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, pero no todo termina ahí. Pasaron los años, Emmett y Rosalie estaban casados y Jasper planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Alice… En aquel momento quería solamente matar a Carlisle Cullen ¡Tenia otro hijo! Se llama Edward Cullen… Y lo conocí de la peor manera.

_Flashback_

_Como todos los días Bella salía a comer su almuerzo en el restaurante de al frente, me escabullí hasta la ventana donde ella siempre se sienta y me escondí en una planta. Bella comía su ensalada tan alegre y sus mejillas estaban rojas, es tan hermosa. Luego vi a un tipo extraño caminar hasta la mesa de Bella y se sienta solamente a verla comer y charlaba de vez en cuando; parece que dijo algo gracioso porque hizo reír a Bella._

_Un empleado del restaurante me vio observa a Bella y se lo comunico al tipo que la acompañaba, Bella se extraño de que el sujeto la dejara… pero lo siguió con la mirada. En eso siento como me agarran de mi camisa y me llevan a un callejón…_

— _¿Quién eres? —Escupió la pregunta._

—_Dime tu nombre._

—_Soy Edward Cullen ¿Quién eres tú? —Rugió furioso._

—_Yo soy el payaso de la esquina… ¡No puedo creer que haya otro maldito Cullen!_

— _¿Me has dicho maldito? ¡Tu pervertido estabas viendo a Bella! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!_

_Algo tienen los Cullen con mi nariz, porque cuando el Cullen me atizo el golpe, este le llego a mi pobre nariz. El golpe no era tan fuerte como el de Emmett… y la piel era más suave que la de Alice… este debe ser el Cullen menor._

—_Eres patético, ¿Eres el menor? Jajaja… Bella nunca se fijaría en ti._

_Hubo un breve silencio, luego hubieron varios golpes a mi estomago y rostro._

— _¡NO DIGAS ESO! Yo se que Bella —Se quedo en shock y se marcho._

_Fin Flashback_

Pero por lo menos estoy satisfecho de haberle pintado el rostro a Edward y Emmett… jijiji *U*

Entre a la casa de Jasper y Alice, apenas localice el libro favorito de Jasper lo queme, luego encontré los diseños de la nueva línea de Ropa de Alice y los rompí todos y los use como papel higiénico. Ahora tengo que irme a la casa de Rosalie y Emmett… jijiji

Al entrar me fui directo (según el mapa) al closet de Rosalie y ahí estaban más que 500.000.000 pares de zapatos…Pero me tome el tiempo y los destroce, uno por uno… luego me fui a buscar la manta favorita de Emmett, una de ositos… y la queme… Wuajajajaja… Ahora lo último que faltaba… Raptar a Bella.

Espere el momento en que el acosador de Edward se fuera y dejara a Bella sola… y esperaba el momento… hasta que… ¡Por fin! Se subió a su Volvo y se marcho apurado… Bella luego salió de la Mansión Cullen muy ruborizada y andaba con un hermoso pijama he de admitirlo yo. Pero eso no me iba a cambiar de parecer…

Camine muy detrás de Bella, parece que esta andaba en su mundo… pero apenas coloque una mano en su hombro.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

Pero le di en unos de sus puntos de presión y se desmayo, la metí dentro de una bolsa y me la lleve bien lejos (Cuando digo bien lejos es que me voy a la cripta abandonada del payaso malévolo)

_**Edward-Pov**_

Salí demasiado rápido pues a Bella se le perdió el peluche de vampiro que YO le había regalado… Hoy despertamos y vi que Bella se había desvelado toda la noche, cuando le pregunte el por qué de su desvelo me respondió que su peluche favorito se había perdido… Ahí fue cuando yo dije "¿El peluche vampiro de Anthony?" y ella asintió con la cabeza…

_Flashback_

—_Pero ¿Para que necesitas ese peluche? En total ahora me tienes a mí, un vampiro de verdad._

_Bella me miro con unos ojos de gatos y fue ahí cuando metí la pata bien hondo._

—_No te preocupes Edward… solamente déjame convertirte en Peluche —Se río._

—_No te alteres Cielito… yo voy a buscar tu peluche de Anthony ·_____·u_

_Fin Flashback_

Creo que se le tuvo que haber quedado en su casa antes de irse a vivir conmigo por voluntad (obligada por mí)… Y como siempre tengo razón, su peluche de su "amado Anthony" estaba encima de su cama, a veces pienso que si saliera un peluche mío, las chicas lo preferirían que a "Anthony" pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Cogí el peluche favorito de Bells y me fui de inmediato a la Mansión Cullen para que Bella durmiera hoy.

Pero al llegar no había rastros de ella, la busque por todos los lados que se me ocurrieron, en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala de juegos, en la sala del té, en la sala para Alice (Ósea de moda), en la sala infantil, en la sala principal donde había una nota con forma de payaso…

¿He? Me devolví y recogí esa nota:

"_**Querido Edward:**_

_**Ha que ahora debes estar preocupado por Bella… Bueno yo te voy a calmar, la tengo yo como rehén, quiero que vengas a la Cueva del gran payaso malévolo a las 18:00 Pm ¿Comprendes? Si no estás ahí a esa hora Bella no se casara contigo y será Bella del Payaso en vez de Bella Cullen ¿Comprendes?**_

_**Atte.**_

_**El Payaso de la Esquina**_

_**PD: Debes venir con Emmett, solamente con él y nadie más o la pobre de Bells caerá "accidentalmente" al frente de tus ojos por un acantilado y tu no podrás hacer nada."**_

No puede ser… qué bueno que tengo 20 jarrones de cristales en la mansión, los romperé todos… Tengo que llevar a Emmett… osino…

La imagen de Bella cayendo por el acantilado… luego me abordo la imagen de Bella siendo obligadamente la esposa de ese payaso.

Corrí a mi Volvo y al encenderlo el motor rugió ferozmente, a una velocidad de 200 Km/h me fui a buscar a Emmett… No puedo permitir que ese payaso se quede con Bella… Doble casi en dos ruedas y seguía aumentando la velocidad todo lo que podía dar mi automóvil, localice a Emmett y no sé cómo pero lo subí al auto.

_**Bella-Pov**_

Desperté horriblemente, estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro y rocoso, varias estatuas de payasos con sonrisas malévolas me observaban, me iba a poner a caminar pero me fije que una de las estatuas me retenía con un abrazo. En eso se acerca el Payaso de la esquina y me observa cuidadosamente como si me estuviera detallando cada parte de mi rostro; luego toma mi mano y observa mi anillo de compromiso con Edward.

—Con que te casaras con él.

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Porque lamentablemente el ya te perdió.

El payaso retiro de mi dedo el anillo de Edward y coloco un anillo con forma de payaso en mi dedo, su carcajada malévola invadió mi cabeza mientras observaba como guardaba el anillo de Edward en su bolsillo, comencé a llorar, estas malditas lagrimas traicioneras bañaron de agua salada mis mejillas pálidas y frías ¿Acaso el poder vampiro lo puedo usar para liberarme? Con todas mis fuerzas trate de escaparme pero no podía…

—No lo intentes querida, esto es contra vampiro…

Luego la estatua se movió siguiendo al payaso de la esquina, me llevo hasta una cueva con cadáveres de payasos y llegamos al fondo, donde la estatua se sentó encima de una roca e hizo el agarre más fuerte.

Esperamos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque los Cullen me la deben pagar… cada uno… incluso sus parejas.

— ¿Para qué me quieres a mi?

—Fácil, para que Edward venga aquí con Emmett y luego ambos sea humillados… osino tú te casas obligadamente conmigo al frente de los ojos de tu Edward.

— ¡ESO JAMAS! —Grito una voz furiosa.

Ante nuestros ojos apareció Edward y Emmett con una actitud bastante desafiante, el Payaso de la esquina les coloco miles de trampas… Pero ellos la esquivaron todas sin ningún rasguño.

El payaso aplaudía con fuerza mientras la estatúa me arrojaba así él, caí a los pies de este apestoso payaso solamente para ser agarrada del pelo, mis lagrimas se volvieron a escapar y Edward gruño peor que… que todo lo que gruñe, Emmett lo controlo pero Edward comenzó a cambiar el color de sus ojos dorados a unos de color sangre pura, sus colmillos aparecieron pero más afilados y sus músculos se hicieron notar con más evidencia. Emmett lo soltó y Edward vino corriendo hasta mi y lo observe de rostro a rostro y mucho antes de que él colocara sus manos en mi para retirarme del payaso, este malévolo vino y lo lanzo bastante lejos.

El payaso se convirtió en un lobo bastante horrible y mi nariz empezó a fallar, con la fuerza de mi puño inmortal le atice un golpe en su estomago y salí corriendo.

Edward venia montado del lomo de otro lobo, uno más hermoso y joven…

— ¡Vamos Seth! Ataca al Payaso ¡Seth utiliza Cola de Lobo!

Seth vino y se dio una vuelta en el aire para luego golpear con la cola al payaso… luego llego Emmett con Jacob.

— Emmett ¡Demoledora de Lobos! Ahora —Grito Jacob.

Emmett se echa a correr luego a rodar y ¡Paff! Choca contra el lobo.

—Bien hecho Seth, vuelve a tu casa —Dijo Edward y Seth se fue.

—Lo mismo para ti Emmett vete con Rose —Dijo Jacob.

—Edward —Me eche a correr así a él y lo abrase—, ¡Me quito el anillo!

—Te refieres a… —Me coloca en anillo otra vez—, ¿Este anillo?

—Oh Edward T^T

—Discúlpenme por interrumpir pero… Mi estomago reclama comida

—Lo mismo digo Black… —Edward me miro.

— ¿He? —Dije yo.

—Mejor volvamos a casa…

Me alzo entre sus brazos y me acuno como un bebe, comenzó a cantar mi nana y luego me fui al país de Morfeo, segura de que ahora puedo descansar en paz entre los brazos de mi amado, porque él cuida mi sueños.

* * *

**Sorry porque el Cap. Sea corto y si lo encontraron fome, también pido disculpas por eso, pero me vino un dolor de cabeza que no tenia desde que descanze una semana del PC... por lo cual debo reposar creo que 2 días… pero si encuentro una manera de conectar ¡No lo duden!**

**Atte.**

**Dibucrito o Dibu para los amigos**

**PD: Vuelvo a pedir disculpas T^T Y sorry por las faltas ortográficas…**


	11. La Furia de Alice

**Nota: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer exceptuando el Payaso de la Esquina… ahora a ¡leer! Y Disculpen la demora… ^__^u **

**Inicio al estilo Perfume: Are you Ready? GO!GO!GO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

"**La furia de Alice"**

_**Alice-Pov**_

Volvía del centro de compras con Jasper y entramos a la casa, pero los que nos llevamos fue una gran sorpresa, el libro favorito de Jass estaba incendiado y mi línea de ropa que me tomo toda una noche estaba destrozada y con excremento. Mi amado esposo lloraba la pérdida de su libro pero eso no era nada comparado con el fin de mi amada nueva línea de ropa.

Avanzamos como soldados derrotados en la batalla hasta que vimos la firma de la persona malévola que hizo esto… **¡El payaso de la esquina!**

Sentí cuando mi sangre se volvió lava ardiente y como mis sagradas uñas se transformaban en garras.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! Por favor contrólate —Me gritaba Jasper.

— ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PAYASO QUE SE CREE EL DUEÑO DEL MUNDO! —Rugí.

Cuando me logre librar de Jasper me fui como una bala recién disparada a buscar a ese payaso, como siempre lo encontré botado en el callejón con múltiples heridas. Lo extraño fue encontrarme con Edward y Emmett quienes también le atizaban golpes.

Me acerque cuando Edward me dijo y luego los tres miramos al payaso, este nos suplicaba que no lo golpeáramos más, pero me insulto al usar MIS diseños de moda como papel higiénico…

—Lo lamento payaso… hoy es tu fin —Susurre macabramente.

—Alice tiene razón, veamos si sigues vivo después de esto —Hablo con mucha oscuridad Edward.

Me acerque a Emmett al oido mientras Edward se desquitaba con el payaso de una manera de *No apta para los niños* y no lo podíamos creer que nuestro hermano menor tuviera esa oscuridad adentro.

—_Emmett ¿Qué le ocurre a Edward? —Susurre bajito._

—_Es que este imbécil payaso secuestro a Bella… y bueno… no sé si lo habrás visto en tus visiones pero Edward termino muy molesto… bueno molesto es algo mínimo con lo que siente._

— _¿Eso explica mi visión de Edward con sangre en la boca?_

—_No, Edward no logro asesinar al payaso._

En cosas de segundos captamos, si Edward no asesino al payaso cuando rescato a Bella… Oh no, iba a matar al payaso al frente de nuestros ojos.

— ¡Edward! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Lo sujetamos de brazos y piernas mientras yo llamaba a Bella para que viniera, era la única que podía domar a esta bestia que escupe fuego y algunos garabatos hacia el payaso.

— ¡DEBO MATARLO! ¡ES MI DEBER!

—Oh cállate vampiro gruñón, Bella no te va a querer así.

— ¡Bella si me quiere! —Los pucheros de Edward… ¬__¬U

—Claro que no, nadie te quiere… —Emmett se burlo.

—Tienes razón, retirare mi sexy y perfecta figura de este mundo… —Edward tomo un cuchillo y se empezó a cortar las venas… sabe que eso no funciona.

_**Bella-Pov**_

Como siempre me quedo descansando después de que Edward me rescatase y me entregara mi peluche de Anthony el vampiro de Atardecer. Estaba acurrucada en la cama mientras escuchaba la tranquilidad de afuera… hasta que sonó mi celular con la canción Perfume del grupo Perfume.

— ¿Halo? Bella Swan al habla.

— _¡Bella si no vienes pronto Edward se vuelve un asesino! —_Era Alice.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Edward?

—_Va a matar al payaso de la esquina, aun que se lo merezca ¡Debes detener a Edward!_

— ¿Dónde están?

—_En un callejón, bye nos vemos pronto._

Me vestí en un 2x3 y subí a una moto que arreglo Jake por mí, mientras observaba mi reloj procurando no perderme mi programa favorito que dan en el canal E! hoy el programa da un especial de Atardecer para las fans y no me lo voy a perder…

Acelere sabiendo los riesgos que tenia, pues digamos no soy de las chicas buena suerte, sino más bien mala suerte ¬__¬U Estacione mi motocicleta y corrí (Claro que me caí más de 1000 veces) y los encontré, Edward se estaba cortando las venas, Emmett estaba en Shock y Alice golpeaba al Payaso.

—Edward ¿Qué haces?

—Voy a retirar mi tonificado cuerpo de este mundo…

—Y ¿No te casaras conmigo? ¿Me dejaras sola? ¿Dejaras que Jacob sea mi esposo?

Edward logro obtener un rostro bastante sombrío y arrojo el cuchillo accidentalmente hacia el payaso el cual se fue a "Conocer a la Parca y quizás nunca volverá" Edward me tomo por los brazos y me elevo hasta su rostro impidiendo que mirase a otro lado más que a sus temibles y sexys ojos.

—Yo no podría dejarte sola, ni menos con BLACK —Su voz fue como un puñal atravesando mi pecho.

—Edward…

— ¿Puedo organizar su boda? —Dijo una voz en el fondo.

— ¿HE? O__o —Dijimos Edward y Yo.

—Por favor, prometo portarme bien… ¿Cierto Emmett?

Cuando observamos a Emmett lo pillamos en el momento que tocaba al payaso con un palo, como si nunca antes hubiese observado a un muerto.

Al instante Emmett soltó la vara que tenía en su mano y nos sonrió nerviosamente tratando de evitar lo que todos sabíamos que iba a venir.

— ¡! —Nos burlamos de él.

—Pero… pero yo nunca he visto a un muerto.

—Jajaja… ahora Emmett… ¿Cierto Emmett que me portare bien?

— ¡NO! ¡Y NUNCA LO HARAS! —Rugió.

_**Bella y Edward-Pov**_

Emmett es ahora un hombre muerto…

_**Alice-Pov**_

Observe con furia a mi hermano mayor luego observe a mi hermanito menor y a mi futura hermanita menor y les gruñí, les retire el anillo de compromiso a Edward y a Bella y me escape para organizar la GRAN BODA EXAGERADA para esos dos tímidos y también en parte le mentiría a Jasper y en vez de contarle que fue el payaso de la esquina quien quemo su libro diré que fue Emmett.

Corrí a mi súper escondite ¡El subterráneo exclusivo de los mejores diseñadores! Que se ubica justo en el centro comercial, ahí estaban mis dos amigos, Brian y Julio. Ambos vieron mi cara de rabia y supieron de inmediato el plan. Brian se encargo de la ropa de Edward y Julio del lugar y decoración, yo me encargaría de los invitados, el VESTIDO de Bella y el resto de la cosas…

Pero antes le envíe un mensaje a Jasper diciendo que Emmett le quemo el libro y que comprara mucho genero, pues trabajaría hasta tarde y que por favor me entregara mi MP4 pues no podía escuchar música.

Deje los anillos de mis hermanitos menores en una caja fuerte con una contraseña imposible de adivinar… Sé que Edward ahora debe estar muy enojado, furioso, macabro, malévolo, rabioso conmigo y que Bella no comprenda nada pero… ¡EMMETT ME LAS PAGARA!

**_Mente de Emmett-Pov_**

Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña… ¿He? Cierto, debo regañar a Emmett.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ahora hasta tu hermana quiere vengarse de ti.

—Pero no es mi culpa…

—Ok… Pero discúlpate con Edward.

—De acuerdo.

Observe como mi Emmett caminaba hacia Edward y le ofrecía disculpas, pero este le escupió fuego, así que le pidió disculpas a Bella la cual se las acepto… ahora ¿En qué parte de la canción me quede? Cierto… como veía que resistía fueron a buscar a otro elefante…

* * *

**Hola… discúlpenme pero el dolor de cabeza fue más fuerte de lo que pensamos mi familia y yo y estuve obligada a descansar por más tiempo ¬___¬U**

**Y bueno, cuando me recupere resulta que le ingreso un TROYANO a mi amado PC y mi padre no tuvo más remedio que RESETEARME POR COMPLETO EL PC y perdí todas mis cosas ahora con suerte ando escribiendo...**

**Bueno chicas, quedan como 2 capítulos para que termine el fic… eso creo… me esforzare todo lo que pueda ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Atte**

**Dibucrito o Dibu para los amigos…**

**PD: Gracias por leer mis historias ¡SON GENIALES!**


	12. La Organización de la Boda

**Nota: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, nuestra amada y respetada escritora… Jajaja bueno, como estoy pegada ahora con Perfume (grupo musical)…: Are you Ready? GO!GO!GO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

"**La organización de la boda"**

_**Alice-Pov**_

**ADVERTENCIA: Alice Hale no se hace responsable de la vergüenza que pueda compadecer Bella y Edward, tampoco se responsabilizara por haber provocado que Jasper Hale planeara algo contra Emmett y de que Emmett quemara accidentalmente el vestido favorito de Rosalie. **

Jajajaja, mi plan está casi hecho solamente faltan los arreglos florales ¿Rosas rojas o Rosas azules? Porque si coloco las Rosas rojas los invitados comprenderán que este es un amor verdadero y estarán diciendo a cada momento: "Ellos se aman de verdad" provocando que Bella se sienta apenada y de que Edward quisiera presumir pero a la vez que este fingiera que también le apena, por otro lado si coloco las Rosas azules, Bella se calmaría y Edward estaría alegre… ¿Cuál de las dos?

—Señora Hale.

— ¡SEÑORITA HALE! No estoy tan vieja —nota mental: **"Matar a Jerry"**

—Discúlpeme, Srta. Hale, su esposo se encuentra aquí…

—Déjalo entrar.

Escuche unos pequeños pasos adentrarse a mi "Oficina ultra secreta" y observe como la razón de mi inspiración en la moda y en mi amor ,claro esta, entraba satisfecho de haber cobrado venganza contra Emmett (siendo así que fue el fallecido payaso de la esquina…)

Jasper se sentó en el sofá de mi oficina y saco su celular y fotografío la maqueta del escenario volador que estará volando por encima de Paris para aquel momento especial; pensar que esa idea que tenía en la infancia y que realice cuando crecí por fin se usara, me hace tan alegre, ahora Emmett tendrá la boca callada y Carlisle debe estar avergonzado de llevarme la contraria a ¡MI! ¡A ALICE HALE! ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_Flashback_

_Estaba haciendo mi maqueta para el colegio, pues era un projecto de lo que nosotros esperamos para 20 o 30 años más, lo que yo esperaba era ver un escenario volador, uno que estuviera volando por encima de una ciudad o encima del mar y poder sentir la adrenalina de pensar ¿Me arrojo o no me arrojo?_

— _¿Qué haces Alice? —pregunto Carlisle._

—_Una maqueta de un futuro escenario volador._

_Sentí el minuto exacto cuando Carlisle se tapo la boca y trato de no reírse… luego llego Emmett e hizo la misma pregunta que nuestro padre, yo le respondí lo mismo que le dije a Carlisle y Emmett se arrojo al suelo agarrándose la panza de tanta risa ¿Qué es gracioso?_

— _¡ERES MUY TONTA ALICE! ¡ESO NO PUEDE EXITIR! _

—_Es imposible —susurro Carlisle, pero luego me observo—, quiero decir que para la tecnología que tenemos ahora…_

— _¡CALLENSE! ¡CALLENSE CALLENSE CALLENSE! _

_Salí llorando sin antes lastimar a Carlisle, no podía lastimar a Emmett ya que este es un vampiro al igual que yo, en cambio Carlisle decidió volverse humano para estar así con Esme, la cual se convirtió en vampiro pero decidió vernos casados a todos y luego podría fallecer en paz, porque cuando vea que el ultimo de nosotros se case, se convertirá en humana recordando los días en que amo a Carlisle, pero falta mucho para eso ¡Apenas tengo 5 años! (_**Nota: Sí Alice esta recordando su edad de 5 años, Edward tiene 3 años en este flashback… ¿Se lo imaginan en pañales?**_)._

_Fin Flashback_

Jasper luego marco un número en su celular que según mi visión pude ver que era el número de Edward… Luego de que Edward reciba el mensaje se pondrá con la mejor cara de WTF? que se haya visto en el mundo y luego se desmayara provocando que Bella se derrame el café caliente en su camisón…

— ¿Alice que has visto?

—Si lo quieres saber, pues entonces ven.

Salimos de la oficina y corrimos a velocidad vampírica hasta la mansión Cullen, mi ex hogar, nos subimos a unas ramas que estaban cerca de la habitación de Edward y Bella y en aquel momento sucedió todo lo que vi en la visión.

Luego de que Bella se derramara el café caliente en cima de su camisón salió llorando hasta el cuarto del baño mientras Edward seguía con los ojos abiertos y desmayado y su celular mostraba la imagen de su futuro lugar donde daría el sí a Bella y abajo alcance a leer: "Tu futuro "Sí" en el Cielo, de parte de tu cuñado Jass"

—Seria hora de irnos… Edward puede despertar —susurro Jasper.

—Tienes razón, pero primero dame un beso por la victoria.

Nos dimos un beso pero de repente nuestras manos eran retenidas por Bella quien nos escucho y se cambio de ropa para enfrentarnos.

—Quien más que la parejita, el duende y el cómplice —ok la voz de Bella me asusta.

—Jajajaja.

— ¿De qué te ríes Alice?

—De que te tengo que raptar para ver que vestido vendría contigo, hay como 500 pero no me decido… ¡JASPER USA PODER DE SUEÑO!

—Esto Alice… yo solamente controlo los sentimientos…

— ¡JASPER OBEDECE DE CUALQUIER MANERA A TU ESPOSA!

—De acuerdo, perdóname Bella —Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y cuando los volví en si empezó a sangrarle la nariz, Bella se desmayo.

_**Emmett-Pov**_

¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Ese es mi padre? ¿Por qué Edward no me ayudo y salió corriendo procurando el bien de Bella sabiendo que Jasper solamente me atacaría a mí y no a ella? ¿Dónde está mi osito de peluche?

—Hijo no te preocupes, ven y sigue la luz — ¿Carlisle?

— ¿Papá?

—Si soy yo Emmettcito el osito, soy yo tu padre.

—Papá —camine hacia la luz pero me detuve tras sentir fuego en mis mejillas.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba sin la soga y ya no estaba colgando por un acantilado, estaba en el regazo de Rose, mientras esta me abofeteaba y sus lagrimas le inundaban sus mejillas.

— ¡ESTUPIDO A LA OTRA NO DEJES QUE JASPER TE CUELGUE!

—Rose ¡ERES MI SALVACIÓN COMO SIEMPRE!

—Y mira quién te traje… —Saco a mi osito grande que me compre en la Universidad… de difícil nombre… "La Sobornne"

—Eres increíble ¡Sumamente increíble! —abrace a mi osito.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde este Alice?

—Humm… creo que organizando la boda de Celosín y Bellita.

—Oh por Dios ¡Esto es grave! Tengo que ir a salvar a la pobre de Bells.

_**Bella-Pov**_

Las imágenes se me venían una y otra vez, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, al punto de que las pasaba luego en cámara lenta, Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego la gota que marco el inicio… Al despertar tenía un vestido de boda muy ceñido, mientras que Alice observaba que ese vestido era el adecuado y que solamente debería ponerme a dieta… todavía recuerdo que el doctor me dijo que si me volvía a poner a dieta iba a desnutrirme porque ya estaba suficientemente delgada… y que ahora Alice me ponga a dieta porque un vestido no me entra… Por favor Anthony si estás ahí ¡Sálvame! Por favor…

—Bella desde ahora dejaras de comer ensaladas, lo único que entrara por tu boca será agua mineral ¿Me has oído?

—Pero Alice…

—Alice estas exagerando… —dijo Jasper.

— **¡YO NUNCA EXAGERO! ¡NUNCA! —**Es en esta parte en que Edward me tiene que salvar…

_**Edward-Pov**_

Desperté sin ver a Bella tomando su café, lo único que mi ojo capto fue que en el lugar donde estaba mi ángel había una gran mancha de café y luego a los pies de la cama vi su camisón salpicado con café. Mi mirada se dirigió al armario donde me percate que Bella se cambio de ropa ¿Le habré derramado café encima?

De un salto me despegue de la cama y observe que mi celular todavía tenía esa imagen… evite el desmayo pues ahora tenía que saber donde estaba Bella… luego observe la ventana abierta, pero quizás ella la abrió porque el café caliente es insoportable cuando se te derrama encima, una vez y parte de la razón por la que odio a Newton fue que…

_Flashback_

_Recibí mi café caliente y me gire, para ver que Newton estaba charlando con Bella, me acerco al lugar y Bella me lo agradece con una sonrisa pues estar con Newton es… perder tiempo. Cuando Bella se marcho del lugar Newton me hablo._

—_Eres un tarado Cullen._

_Acto seguido ese imbécil derramo café en mi zona más débil, en mi lugar, en mis niños… este día descubrí que es peor el café en esa zona a que te golpeen en esa zona._

_Fin Flashback_

Baje al segundo piso y no encontré a Bella en ninguna parte, al primer piso y tampoco la encontré, luego ya me fui al subterráneo 1, luego al 2 y finalmente al subterráneo (cementerio) 3, pero no había rastro de ella, en eso me llama Alice.

—_Hola Edward, esto es cortito, Bella esta con un chico… es un tal Dimitri, un joven empresario… Bella está con él diciendo que ya no siente algo con respecto al chico que ama, le dice que él la tiene confundida y que es por eso que ella empezó a dudar._

— ¿DONDE ******** SE ENCUENTRA? —la rabia, la furia, el desprecio, la decepción me atravesó.

—_Está en la casa de él, exactamente en su habitación, yo estaba con ellos pero de repente Bella me pide que los deje solos._

— _¡EDWARD ESO ES MENTIRA! —_escuche la voz de mi Bells bastante urgida.

—_Edward no escuches eso, era una grabación._

— _¡MENTIRA EDWARD! ¡ME TIENE AQUÍ PROBANDOME VESTIDOS!_

—_Adiós Edward._

Con que mi adorada hermanita la tiene como rehén solamente para que se pruebe los vestidos, bien ¡Yo secuestrare a su Jaspercito de turrón! ¡Qué asco, se me pego su frase!

_**Jaspe-Pov**_

Juan tenía un soldadito de papel, aquel soldadito era valiente, y Juan era su padre, Juan le decía todos los días que era un soldadito valiente y hermoso y el soldadito le creía hasta que un día en la guerra acabo…

Deje de cantar para luego dirigirme a alimentar a Bella a escondidas de Alice, a mi amada mujer se le estaba pasando un poco la mano por eso yo debía detener esta locura; a mitad de mi trayectoria de oficina de Alice a cárcel de Bella me encontré con Celosín, pero este tenía cara de pocos amigos, así que con la mano en mi corazón me arrodille a sus pies y le explique qué Bella estaba por aquí. Edward me siguió ya un poco confiado y cuando vio a Bella dormir se relajo… ahora que me lo planteo… esta es la segunda vez que secuestran a Bella.

—Deberías cuidar mejor a Bella.

—Lo sé… quizás no sea su chico… ¡Retirare esta hermosa y bien formada figura de este mundo! — ¿De dónde rayos saca ese cuchillo?

—No Edward… sería mejor que la tuvieras bajo tu ojo siempre.

— ¿Cómo?

—Quizás… compra una de esas mini cámara y colócasela en el anillo, así sabrás donde está y todo.

— ¿Eso no es obsesión?

—No, obsesión es…

—Tú no sabes que es obsesión.

— ¿Eddi? ¿Eres tú mi chocolate crocante? —dijo Bella con los ojos iluminados.

—Si mi fresita.

—Chicos aquí tienen las llaves, mas les vale que Alice no los vea, yo me retiro.

Busque el baño a una velocidad más rápida que cualquier ser, más rápido que un vampiro, más rápido que Edward, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz… era algo increíble… y cuando encontré el baño ¡Vomite! Ese par de cursis me harán vomitar… ¿Por qué aquellos nombres? Ósea Alice nunca me ha dicho el nombre de la comida… o de fruta… solo Jaspercito o Jass (aun que le gusta de decirme Jaspercito de Turron... pero esa es la unica excepción)… como que Rose le dice a Emmett Osito, Emmettcito, Emmett idiota…. Entre otros pero… eso dos tenían que sacar nombres de comida…

_**El payaso de la esquina-Pov**_

¡Jajajajaja! Nada mata al payaso, si ese Cullen cree que con un simple cuchillo me mata está bastante equivocado… ¡NADIE A LOGRADO MATARME! Buajajajajajajaja… bueno, estuve buscando un diamante ya que alguien se apiado de mí y me contrato como el Payaso Donald de McRonal, bueno a lo que contaba, estaba buscando un diamante y lo encontré, el Diamante Hope, la leyenda cuenta que todos los propietarios de este diamante han muerto, son arrestado, se vuelven locos, son infelices o algo trágico… lo que sea… por eso asistiré como un sujeto ordinario camuflado a la boda de Edward y la hermosa de Bella y le regalare esto a Edward. Luego el pobre de Edward morirá y dejara a Bella a la disposición de todo hombre que la quiera como esposa. **(Nota: Diamante Hope es real)**

— ¡He payaso! ¿Qué traes ahí? —Dijo Newton…

—Nada… ¿Asistirás a la Boda de Edward y Bella?

— ¿ELLOS SE CASARAN?

—Claro —imbécil—, claro que ellos se casaran, ósea es de lo que se está hablando todo este tiempo, ÓSEAAA ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿En el de Bilz y Pap? Ac-tu-a-li-za-te —dije mientras chasqueaba los dedos como una celebridad.

—_Voy a matar a Edward_… como… como… ¿Cómo se le ocurre _quitarme a mi Bells_? Si entre nosotros _hay tanta química_… —Newton ensancho el rostro, encogió los ojos, su pupila se contrajo quedando como un punto negro en los ojos… no voy a agregar detalles, parece una bestia ¿Ahora se pondrá verde y se convertirá en Hulk? Jajajaja eso lo quiero ver…

_**Mente de Emmett-Pov**_

Pin Pon es un muñeco de cuerpo de algodón, se la lava la carita con agua y con jabón, se desenreda el pelo con peine de marfil y cuando se da tirones no grita ni hace…

— ¡Cerebro! —grito Emmett.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿¡Acaso no escuchabas que estaba cantando Pin Pon es un muñeco!?

—Lo lamento, pero el caso es que Edward construyo la "Gran Muralla Cullen" alrededor de la mansión, según él dice que es para que nadie más secuestre a Bella, pero hasta la pobrecilla de Bells encuentra que es demasiado.

—La solución es algo arriesgada pero efectiva Emmett… ¡USA DINAMITA!

—Pero si no he vuelto usar la dinamita después de…

¿Cómo olvidar la última vez que Emmett uso dinamita? La coloco debajo de la silla de Bella como si fuera un cohete, luego él empezó la cuenta regresiva y de repente vimos a Bella surcar el Cielo, y la cara de Edward… jajajaja ¡Sí casi se le sale el corazón por la boca! Lo peligroso fue ver que Edward al salvar a Bella y dejarla en el sofá…lo peligroso fue…

—Que Edward me persiguió con una motosierra, parecía el asesino de Masacre en Texas —dijimos juntos Emmett y yo.

Luego hubo un breve silencio aquí, digamos que Emmett suele pensar más en los problemas, pero veo que guardo silencio así que usara la dinamita…

— ¡Hey Emmett! Te autorizo para que vuelvas a colocar la dinamita debajo del asiento de Bella, pero antes vete con una armadura que se usaba en la edad media.

—Ok cerebro, deséame suerte.

¿En qué parte de la canción me quede? Así, con peine de marfil y cuando se da tirones no grita ni hace ¡CHIS! (**Nota: Pin Pon era un programa infantil Chileno de Jorge Guerra –Que en paz descanse- hay muchas versiones de la canción.) **

_**Rosalie-Pov**_

Edward ya había rescatado a Bella, yo perdí mi vestido favorito porque Emmett empezó a practicar con las dinamitas otra vez ¬_¬U y Alice con Jasper empezaron a adornar todo el escenario volador que alcance a ver encima del centro comercial favorito de Alice.

Como estaba un poco molesta con Emmett, lo deje encerrado en una habitación mientras él está amarrado a una silla y sus parpados con cinta adhesiva para que no cierre los ojos, está viendo obligadamente "Titanic" puesto a que Emmett se echa a llorar cuando Jack muere y deja a Rose sola, pero con vida…

Se me escaparon algunas lagrimas pues recordé la canción y cuando el alma de Rose vuelve al barco y este se empieza a reconstruir y luego esta Jack esperándola ahí, se abrazan y besan… y…

— ¿Rose estas llorando?

— ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ BELLA?

—Dijiste que me llevarías al Spa, porque dices que una Novia debe estar preparada… es más si te lo recuerdo, me tienes encadenada a ti para que vallamos al Spa y yo no me escape y porque es la única manera en la que Edward te deja llevarme.

—Cierto… está pensando en Titanic…

No tuve que haberle recordado a Bella el Titanic, también se puso a llorar…

Bueno, como Maria Magdalena llegamos al Spa, la recepcionista nos ofreció pañuelos pero dijimos que estábamos bien y que en la sesión de masajes nos colocaran la canción "_**My Heart Will Go On" **_que es la canción de la película Titanic… T^T

2 horas después.

Se escucharon gritos provenir desde la recepción, por si acaso les pedí a unos de los hombres sexys que nos atendían que cerraran la puerta, pero estos hombres sexys los vi en alguna parte…

— ¿ROBERT Y GASPAR?

—Exacto ¡Volvimos! Sabíamos que Bella se iba a casar y no podemos faltar… —dijo Robert

—Además porque nos toca rodar una película aquí… y bueno… —secundo Gaspar.

—Entonces ¿Mi actor favorito me ha hecho masaje? —Dijo Bella.

— ¡Y Gaspar me ha hecho masaje a mí! —Dije yo.

Ok ¡ESTAMOS EN EL PARAISO! Más le vale al destino que no venga Emmett ni Edward… esto nos provocaría problemas…pero ya olvidando eso… a disfrutar del masaje…

_**Edward-Pov**_

¡Oh no! A Bella se le ha quedado su Mp4, se lo voy a dejar, ella sabe que no se puede relajar si no tiene su Mp4.

Me subí a mi flameante volvo para partir así el Spa donde estaba mi Bells, mi futura Bells Cullen ¡Suena magnifico! ¿Oh no?

Encendí la radio y justo estaban tocando la canción "Las Flores" de Café Tacvba, mañana "según Alice" seré el Hombre más feliz del mundo, pero tan feliz que se lo presumiré a cualquiera… ¡JAJAJAJA!

— _¡Ven y dime todas esas cosas invítame a sentarme junto a ti escuchare todos tus sueños en mi oiiiddooooo y ….!_

Deje de cantar pues ya había llegado al Spa, me baje alegremente y me encamine hacia la recepción, donde vi que Mike Newton salía verde y con una panza más crecida, apenas me vio empezó a escupirme, que bueno que es tan débil que su baba le llego a él ¡Jajaja!

— ¡MALDITO CULLEN! ¡NO ME LA VAS A QUITAR! ¡ELLA ES MIA! ¿ME HAS OIDO? ¡YO SIEMPRE ESTUBE CON ELLA COMO PARA QUE SE CASE CONMIGO NO CONTIGO! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡IMBECIL! ¡QUE TODOS LOS CULLEN SE PUDRAN ¿ME OISTE?! —Me grito el muy asqueroso.

—Como decirte esto… Bella es mía desde que ella me vio ¿Comprendes?…

— ¡ARGH!

Apenas lo sacaron del Spa y se lo llevaron al Doctor para ver porque se puso verde, yo me fui adonde la recepcionista que no paraba de examinarme de pies a cabeza, un poco más y tendría que ir a buscar una cubeta para su baba.

—Discúlpeme —dije con mi voz sexy—, ¿Dónde se encuentra Bella Swan y Rosalie Cullen?

—Fácil muchacho… ahí vienen

Al observar quienes venían detrás de ellas dos mi fuego de celos se incremento, mis manos ya querían posicionarse en el cuello de Pattinson y estrangularlo por tener su mano pegada a la espalda de mi Bells.

Rose apenas me vio me hizo señas de que no le dijera a Emmett, pero yo estaba furioso hasta la coronilla, cogí el celular y marque (dañando las teclas del celular) a Emmett, este me contesto con la voz quebrada ¿Estará viendo de nuevo Titanic o 5 centímetros por segundo (Byōsoku Go Senchimētoru)?

— Emmett —observe a Rose con los ojos en blanco—, Rose esta aquí y adivina quien le dio el masaje, GASPAR ULLIEL.

Emmett colgó, apareciendo en 1 segundo a mi lado con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, en su mano traía una raido y coloco el disco de Miranda! "Es Imposible" y empezó a sonar la canción "Mentía", luego saco un micrófono y se puso a cantar y a marcar el ritmo de la canción con su cadera **(Nota: Recomiendo escuchar esta canción)**

— "_Digamos que se sentía en la piel, Aquella noche nada salió muy bien, quisiste dar un paseo con él, que mala idea hacerlo donde yo esté (…) ¡Mentía cuando te decía quédate tranquila corazón! Nos separaremos en términos buenos. Vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor y ahora te sigo a toda hora, tengo que saber con quién estas. No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo y yo pensé que a mí no me podía pasar"_

— ¡Emmett! ¡No seas ridículo! —grito Rose.

—Robert a Emmett… ¡Le sale igual! —dijo mi amada.

—Concuerdo con eso hermosa Bells —dijo el presumido de Pattinson.

Yo me puse aun más celoso y más y más hasta que… ¡Oigan estos no son mis pensamientos! ¿Quién andaría pensando en Kristen Stewart a cada rato? ¿Oh sobre la historia de Francia? E incluso ¡Yo no pienso en maquillaje!...

Creo que puedo leer las mentes… Alice me lo dijo una vez... podria leer las mentes cuando llegue el día en que este muy celoso...

Haber… ¿Quién está enamorado de Kristen? Cierto, Robert… Gaspar es Francés, el debe estar pensando en Francia, Rose piensa en los maquillajes y en lo ridículo que se está comportando Emmett y ¿Bella en que piensa? Trate varias veces pero… no podía escuchar nada…

—Bells ¿Quieres otro masaje? —en aquel momento pude ver con los ojos de Robert lo sonrojada que estaba Bells.

Así que mi decisión fue muy fácil…

— ¡Emmett pásame el micrófono! "_Como lo ves, nada cambió, desde ese día que nos separó. Te seguiré, me humillaré, por el momento es lo que ves. ¡Mentía cuando te decía quédate tranquila corazón! Nos separaremos en términos buenos, vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor. Y ahora te sigo a toda hora, tengo que saber con quién estas, no es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo y ¡yo que pensé que a mí no me podía pasar!"_

_**Bella y Rosalie-Pov**_

Estos dos son tan ridículos… ¿Cómo se les ocurre cantar una canción de Miranda! Aquí en el Spa? Si solamente estábamos tomando un masaje, no sabíamos que era Robert y Gaspar… Todo porque Edward se lo imagina de varias maneras la infedilidad ¬__¬U

_**Alice-Pov**_

Tenía que encontrar a Bella, pero estaba agotada, lo bueno es que mejore de una vez por todas el vestido de novia perfecta para Bella… encendí la televisión plasma y me acosté sobre el pecho de mi Jaspercito.

— _¡ULTIMO MINUTO! El empresario Edward Cullen y el Emmett Cullen dueño de una empresa súper exitosa están cantando "Mentía" de Miranda! En un Spa de la ciudad, este show se formo a las 4:30 Pm y en 2 segundos ya había más de 123.567.889 mujeres escuchando como ellos cantaban, según el actor Robert Pattinson dice que se origino después de que ellos dos creyeran que sus parejas los engañaban y se colocaron a cantar… Soy…_

Apague la televisión, ósea es primera vez que rechazo ir al Spa con Rose y Bells y de inmediato se meten en nuevos problemas, nota mental: **"No dejar solas nunca más a las chicas cuando vayan a un lugar de belleza".**

Olvidandome de todo aquello ¿Rosas Rojas o Azules?

* * *

**¡HOLA HOLA HOLA! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen que este Cap. sea muy corto… pero decidí agregar que la historia no termina con el otro Cap. que viene, verán que tendré un sorpresa pero después les cuento. Disculpen la demora, pero pase tiempo familiar… jijiji**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado… jijiji y sobre el comentario de que esto parecía serie de crímenes… pues me coloque a leer de nuevo el fanfic y me di cuenta que sí parece una serie de crímenes xD**

**Atte.**

**Dibucrito o Dibu para los amigos.**


	13. La Boda Por fin

**Nota: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, nuestra amada y respetada escritora, exceptuando el payaso de la esquina quien me pertenece a mi... y bueno... yo claro que me pertenesco a mi misma.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

"**La Boda"**

_**Edward-Pov**_

— ¡Bella por favor perdóname! ¡Bella!

—No.

— ¡Bella! ¡Por favor dile a Rose que me suelte! —lloriqueo Emmett.

— ¡Cállate Emmett! —dijimos los dos.

—Bella no fue mi intención mal interpretar todo, perdóname, perdóname —Señoras y señores Edward Cullen se acaba de arrodillar ante Bella.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer que te engaño con Robert Pattinson? —es que Robert Pattinson ha sido elegido el hombre más sexy del mundo, obvio que puedo pensar eso.

—Bella soy celoso y lo sabes ¿Qué quieres que piense?

— ¡QUE ROBERT VIENE A FELICITARME! ¡ESO QUIERO QUE PIENSES! —Bella se subió a la motocicleta negra de Jacob y luego el perrito de Black me saco la lengua como lo hacen todos los perros y se llevo a Bella.

Por lo menos Emmett tiene toda la atención de Rosalie…

— ¡DUELE! ¡DIOS MIO QUE DUELE! ¡AAAAAAAAAH! —El grito helado de Emmett se escucho por toda la ciudad, créanme…

Rosalie tomo la radio que traía Emmett y la quebró con sus propias manos y luego arrojo el micrófono al suelo y con sus tacones de punto los destruyo "_**Edward, yo que tu corro ahora mismo**_" ¿Por qué? "_**Porque Rosalie te está mirando y…"**_

Lo único que logre sentir fue un gran dolor, parálisis en las piernas y brazos, el quebrar de huesos y finalmente algo…

Cuando la sangre llego hasta mi cabeza me di cuenta que Rose me dejo en claro estado de que sería bueno ir al Hospital, pero como dije, sería bueno si no fuera que estoy abandonado en la calle con mi cuerpo destrozado y Bells con Jacob enojada y llorando de la rabia ¡Bien Edward! Y mañana te casas ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

— ¿Necesitas ayuda Edward?

— ¿Quién es?

—Yo Pattinson, Robert Pattinson.

—Por favor y discúlpame por lo de…

—No te preocupes, me estuve carcajeando todo el rato ¡Gaspar! ¡Ven!

— ¿Si?

—Toma a Edward por los Pies y yo le tomo los brazos.

Los chicos me llevaron hasta un auto y me dejaron recostado con mucho dolor en el asiento de atrás, Gaspar se sentó como copiloto y Robert iba conduciendo a una velocidad no tan peor como la mía pero era peor. ¿Bella realmente estará enojada conmigo? Se estaba riendo de lo que hice yo con Emmett, pero quizás… quizás fue una excusa para fugarse con Black y así no presentarse en la boda: una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla fría mientras cerraba los ojos…

**…..........**

Algo me estaba ardiendo demasiado, como si me estuvieran echando lava ardiente en mis heridas, luego una cosa suavecita calmo el ardor y finalmente: frio.

—Es sorprendente Edward, Rose se enojo demasiado contigo.

—Lo sé…

— ¿Le puedes decir a Esme que no se sobre pase con el regalo de Bella? Si Bella recibe ese regalo se desmayara —la voz se me hace muy familiar…

— ¿CARLISLE? —Dije como si hubiera despertado de la peor pesadilla.

—Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien ¿Acaso no estás muerto? —Continúe con el mismo estado de en trance.

—Querrás decir tu estas muerto ¿Oh no? Si por algo me estás viendo…

— ¡Oh no! Deje a mi Bells sola… bueno no hay más remedio, me la traigo al Cielo…

Carlisle me agarro de la túnica y me volvió a sentar en la camilla del hospital del Cielo, me reprocho con la mirada, extrañaba esa mirada.

— Y ¿Qué hago?

—Tú sigues siendo ingenuo ¿Oh no? Estas en trance imbécil, solamente te cure las heridas, ahora estas durmiendo en tu hogar y Bella te está cuidando… —empezó a disminuir el volumen de su voz—, pensar que he criado a un hijo ingenuo… ¬__¬*

—Oye, te sigo escuchando, puede que esté en trance pero sigo siendo vampiro.

— ¡Ha! lo lamento hijo ^__^U

—Y ¿Cuándo despertare?

—Dentro de poco, pero deja que Bella sufra un rato sintiéndose culpable… porque será la última vez que sufra, si no sufre ahora sufrirá mientras estén casados.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu seguirás con unos ataques de celos que dejaran que Rosalie te mande al infierno si es que ella lo quiere claro… siempre le dije a Emmett que Rose era peligrosa en cierto ámbito y que no dejara que esta se enojara, pero el desobediente de tu hermano no hace caso.

—Pobre Emmett —susurramos los dos.

—Oye padre ¿Por qué me ocultaste a mis hermanos?

—Pues bien, todos te van a mentir pero yo te diré la verdad —apareció una nube con forma de silla y Carlisle se sento—, Emmett y Alice se la pasaban peleando, peleaban, peleaban, peleaban, hasta el punto que un día Alice en cerro a Emmett en la bodega del viñedo que tenemos en Paris y bueno, nos dimos cuenta 5 meses después de que Emmett estaba ahí mientras nosotros estábamos ya en la casa de la ciudad… con razón había tanto silencio… bueno y luego Esme te tubo a ti en secreto y yo que ya tenía bastante con Alice y Emmett les pregunte un día…

_Flashback de Carlisle-__**Pov**_

_Me acerque temeroso a Emmett y Alice quienes estaba peleando por subirse al columpio, ambos me sonrieron y me abrazaron como nunca, yo les sonreí y los abrace tiernamente, aun que mi conciencia decía que no._

—_Mis retoños ¿Qué pensarían si mamá y yo tenemos un hijo?_

—_Lo matamos papi._

_De acuerdo, me separe de ellos y tuve que decirle a Esme que criaríamos a Edward en Inglaterra, pues bien, no quiero que mis hijos sean asesinos…_

_Fin Flashback de Carlisle-__**Pov**_

—… y ese vendría siendo porque te tuve que criar lejos de tus hermanos -__-U

—Y ¿Cómo me ocultaron de ellos?

—Bueno, fue muy complicado Edward, no les permití a Emmett ni a Alice acercarse a su madre… por ¿Dos años? Fue así como te oculte.

Hubo un silencio, Carlisle cerró los ojos y sonrió, en cambio yo comencé a preocuparme por mi Bells, mi angelito debe estar sufriendo en ese infierno que me obligo a ponerle Carlisle.

—Bien hijo es hora, cuando te empuje al hoyo que se acaba de hacer al lado tuyo, procura decirle a Bella "¿Dónde estoy?" ¡Adiós! Saludos a tu madre y por si acaso hijo… **te** **desmayaste desde la tarde hasta la tarde del día de tu boda**…. Bye.

_**Emmett-Pov**_

¿Dónde estará ese idiota? Ya solo falta 5 horas para su matrimonio y el muy imbécil no se presenta a su sesión de arreglo auspiciado por Jasper y Emmett al 100%. Alice me relato que el genio de mi hermano se desmayo el día de ayer en el auto de Gaspar y Robert ¿Qué iba a saber yo de eso? Si en ese instante Rose me estaba sacando la %#&$#&$ que no explico cómo me dolió demasiado… Pero el inteligente de Jasper curo todas mis heridas y controlo a Rose con sus poderes, nota mental: **"Hacerle monumento a Jasper"**

Mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción "Cyclone" del grupo "12012" lo que me decía que Edward me estaba llamando y había despertado (Ja, el zopenco se durmió todo un día) ¿Sera por que se acordó que su hermano y cuñado le hicimos una sesión de arreglo auspiciado por Jasper y Emmett al 100%?

—_Hola Emmett habla Edward._

—Hola Edward, me alegra que llamaras…

—_Escúchame y deja de hablarme como Samuel Samuel de los Ángeles de Estela ¿Ok?_

—Lo lamento Edward, pero Alice me enseño a arreglar y quiero poner en práctica las artes que se me han sido enseñadas…

— _¬__¬U_

— ¡EDWARD ESCUCHE CUANDO LA GOTITA APARECIO EN TU ROSTRO!

—_Bueno Emmett, llamaba para decirte que ¿COMO ES QUE EL NOVIO ACABA DE VER A LA NOVIA?_

—Se suponía que Alice se tuvo que haber llevado a Bella… espérame un minuto, te dejare en otra línea mientras le hablo a Alice.

Marque el número de Alice, ese duende me tiene que contestar ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a Bella para que ella cuida a Edward? ¡Si Edward ve a la Novia! Oh no…

— _¿Diga?_

— ¡ALICE HALE! ¿QUÉ PENSABAS CUANDO DEJASTE A BELLA CON EDWARD? ¡EL IMBECIL DESPERTO Y ALTIRO LA VIO!

—_No te preocupes, tengo otro vestido de novia para Bella, en total si le pegas con una sartén en la cabeza a Edward, quizás se le olvide… o arrójale a Rose enojada otra vez…_

—Mejor le pego con la sartén… Alice ¿Ya elegiste las rosas?

—_Si van a ser de color azul…_

—De acuerdo… bien, nos veremos.

Colgué. Ahora a volver a hablar con Eddy.

— _¿Halo? _

—Edward, ven de inmediato a la casa de Jasper para arreglarte ¿Quieres dejar a Bella en el altar?

—_No me hagas recordar a Bella, la vi en su vestido de novia… ¬//////¬_

—De acuerdo, solamente ven ¡O PIERDES A TU EQUIPO DE ARREGLO DE JASPER Y EMMETT AL 100%!

—_Ya voy O__OU_

_**Narradora-Pov**_

Todos corrían por aquí y por allá, pensando que llegarían tarde o que no iba a quedar perfecto, que faltaban arreglos, y varias cosas más… pero se olvidaban de algo bastante grave, algo peor que el payaso de la esquina, **olvidaron el haber invitado a las lectoras de esta historia que la sigue y esperan con esperanzas y a la propia escritora del fan-fic, esto es IMPERDONABLE.**

Me dirigí caminando como una destructora hasta la opción "Borrar" y acabaría con esto de una vez por todas ¡COMO NO INVITARON A LAS LECTORAS Y A MI! Era imperdonable, pero en eso escucho la voz de Edward cuando tenía 10 años…

— ¿No lo harás? ¿Verdad Dibu? ¿No piensas borrar esta historia?

—Yo… yo —su cara de ángel me impedía realizar la opción "borrar"

—Vamos Dibu, no borres la historia, yo hablare con Edward y le diré que las inviten a la boda ¿Ya?

—Ya Edward —mis ojos se iluminaron.

—Bueno nos vemos —me abrazo—, saludo a las lectoras —guiño el ojo.

***A punto de caer en coma***

**_Alice-Pov (En la casa de Rosalie)_**

¡Bella aun no esta lista! Faltan 3 horas y a Bella se le ocurre tropezarse con su vestido Nº1 cuando se fue a cambiar para colocarse el vestido Nº2, pero como ya dije, se tropezó y además se ensucio, tuve que volver a preparar el baño, pétalos de rosas y sales olor a fresa eche otra vez al agua, agregue liquido de burbujas para el baño aroma a fresas otra vez al agua, encender las velas aromáticas olor de fresa otra vez y colocar dos pepinos en los ojos de Bella.

—Listo Alice, ya quede pasada a Fresa…

—Humm —olisquee—, todavía no… ¿Ya te acabaste tu fuente llena de fresas?

—Sí.

— ¡Entonces entrégame la fuente! Le tengo que volver a servir fresas…

— ¿Por qué debo comer en exceso fresas?

—Para que tu boca quede sabor a fresas ¡Te lo he dicho todo el rato! Y ahora quiero que te vuelvas a echar gel para ducha olor fresa ¿Me has oído? Ahora date prisa…

Abandone el baño y fui a servir de nuevo la fuente, a Edward le agrada el aroma a fresas de Bella y eso es lo que va a tener, ya dije que mi venganza seria la boda ultra perfecta para este par de tímidos *U*

Regrese al baño el cual estaba con el aroma a fresa palpado en sus paredes, Bella estaba pero muy apenada pero se le notaba que gracias a mis "arreglos" ha quedado como la novia perfecta…

— ¡Aquí tienes Bells! ¡Más fresas!

—Alice un poco más y voy a vomitar.

—Mira el lado positivo, vomitaras pero el aroma será a fresa.

— ¿Ya es hora de salir?

—No, yo tengo que lavarte el cabello con el champú de fresas y acondicionador de fresas.

—De acuerdo Alice… —Bella se ruborizo pero se quedo pensando, conozco esa cara.

Mientras lavaba el cabello de Bella esta seguía pensando, bueno Bella siempre piensa pero esta vez era demasiado, no me había hablado en todo el rato…

Cuando ya estaba con el acondicionador aroma a fresas, Bella suspiro y observo su anillo que le decía todos los días ¡Te vas a casar! ¿Acaso no era esto lo que quería? ¿Acaso ella no estaba triste en el primer capítulo de este fan fic? cuando me dijo que…

_Flashback_

—_Pensar que tú tienes 25 años y yo pronto tendré 22 y sigo soltera —suspiro—, por lo menos tú tienes pareja que es Jasper y yo sigo aquí como una idiota esperando que el amor me abofetee._

_Fin Flashback_

—Bella ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo creer que… el tiempo avance tan rápido… ósea…

—Sí, comprendo a lo que te refieres… pero… así es la vida Bella, eres una chica que dibuja vestidos y de repente apareces en el cuerpo de una adulta y tienes que trabajar…

— ¿Dónde estará Edward?

—En algún lugar con Emmett y Jasper arreglándolo… según ellos al 100%

—Ha —suspiro—, Alice ¿Qué sucede si Edward…si Edward se aburre de mi?

—Bueno… tendrás que buscar a Pattinson… pero te aseguro que nadie se puede aburrir de ti Bells.

—Pero…

— ¡Shhh! Escucha —los pasos de Rosalie trayendo el maquillaje— ¡ROSE LLEGO!

—Hola chicas… Aquí está en maquillaje ¿Preparo el vestido de Bella?

—Si por favor y los zapatos.

—De acuerdo… Alice ¿Qué rosa le coloco a Bella?

—Déjale una Rosa Azul… luego yo se la coloco en su peinado…

—Y ¿Sigo arreglando el velo?

—Claro y …

_**Mente de Bella-Pov**_

Si Bells no sale pronto de las manos de estas dos maniáticas pronto dejara de ser Bella y será ¡ALGUNA DESCONOCIDA AL FRENTE AL ESPEJO!

— _¡BELLA VAMOS A VESTIRTE! —_escuche gritar a las dos chicas.

—_No por favor ¡CHICAS NO! —_grito Bella.

2 horas después

Me llegaban reclamos de los pies de Bellas y de los brazos de Bella reportando que si seguían con tanto movimiento renunciarían a seguir formando parte del cuerpo de Bells, yo como el cerebro les pedí que no nos abandonaran en momento de crisis…

—_Listo ¡Ahora Bells obsérvate en el espejo!_

Bella se examino en el espejo y no se reconoció, su cabello brillaba como nunca, sus ojos tenían ese resplandor especial, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el vestido parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y con el velo convertían a Bella en una princesa, una perfecta princesa.

—_Esa no soy yo —_dijo Bella al borde del llanto.

— _¡No llores o se te correrá el rímel!_

—_De acuerdo… ¿Cuánto falta para la boda?_

—_Falta 1 hora Bells, ha estos extremos Emmett y Jasper deben estar dejando a Edward como un Dios… eso espero _—dijo Alice.

—Cerebro no estoy confiando en ellas.

—No te preocupes Bells, todo estará excelente…

— ¡CEREBRO ME ACABAS HACER TIRITAR!

—Es tu imaginación Bella ¡IMAGINACIÓN DEJA DE HACER ESO!

— _**¡PERO SI YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA!**__ —_Grito Imaginación.

—Bells, voy a decirle a tu estomago que se siga preparando para comer más fresas, mira a Alice te trae más…

— ¿Qué?

_**Jasper-Pov**_

Ya veo porque a Alice le gusta arreglar a la gente, Edward se ve elegante y he de admitirlo yo, si Edward estuviera con esta pinta en el centro comercial un día sábado donde les paguen el sueldo a todas las mujeres para que así estas vayan a gastar… Edward seria hombre muerto.

Emmett se dio una vuelta alrededor de Edward mientras se ocupaba de a perfumarlo para que este apto a la nariz de Bells, también lo obligamos a comer chocolate para que su carácter estuviera más dulce (Osino yo y Emmett lo pateamos, digo Emmett y yo lo pateamos) también lo obligamos a comer:

-15 Caramelos

-6 Mermelada de Mora

-1 Trufas de Chocolates

-2 Pastel de cerezas

-2 Tarta de manzana

-32 Pie de Limón

-25 Flan de chocolate

-5 Bizcochos

-2 Rosquillas

-4 Castella o Kasutera oカステラ

-2 tarros de leche condensada

-25 crepes

Luego de eso, Edward ha estado hiperactivo todo el tiempo, que fue lo más difícil pero a la vez bueno, ahora Edward anda dulce ¿Me creerían ustedes si les digo que Edward le dijo a Emmett "Haz lo que más desees Emmett, en total estoy en excelentes manos" cuando Emmett se refería a peinarle el cabello a Edward? Pues yo no me lo he creído y sigo aquí vivo esperando el paro cardiaco.

Y si piensas que esto hará aumentar de peso a Edward, pues no lo piensen, porque al ser vampiro no influye el que comamos mucho, pues la comida humana lo único que nos hace es brindarnos más energía pero no nos brinda la misma cantidad de energía como la sangre por eso… por eso antes de que Bella este a 2 pasos del altar, a Edward le daremos de beber sangre de Bella, es difícil conseguirla, pero una vez Alice hizo una "campaña de sangre" para donar al hospital, todos nos preguntamos porque donar AQUÍ EN SU EMPRESA en vez de ir a donar al HOSPITAL pero Alice se enojo así que todos en su empresa y yo donamos sangre… luego el día de ayer…

_Flashback del día de ayer_

_Alice me despertó con sus gritos, luego me señalo la Tv y vi la noticia ¡Ese par de idiotas! Apenas los vea yo les sacare… oh, oh, Rose no se ve bastante feliz por aparecer en la Tv, me compadezco de Emmett y de Edward._

—_Jasper necesito que me hagas un favor._

—_De acuerdo._

_Alice saco un frasquito lleno de ¿SANGRE? Si era sangre, porque sentía que ya no me podía controlar, pero Alice me abofeteo y volví a tener mi autocontrol._

— _¡Jasper! Necesito que antes de que Bella este a 2 pasos del altar obligues a Edward a que se beba esto._

— _¿De quién es?_

—_Es la sangre de Bella… ese día en que hice campaña de sangre, fue porque tuve mi visión del casamiento de Edward y Bells, claro eso fue después de conocer a Edward._

—_Haya… no te preocupes ¡CUENTA CONMIGO!_

_Fin del FlashBack_

…Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me empujo al suelo y Edward me ayudo a pararme, al ver el cabello de este me di cuenta que seguía igual o más de desordenado, por eso es que Emmett me boto al suelo, quizás necesitaba mi ayuda.

Edward realmente no puede salir a la calle con esa pinta, ese esmoquin negro, esa corbata azul marino, el color favorito de Bella, las chicas lo van a matar…

_**Ex de la Esquina, ahora Payaso de Donal de McRonal-Pov**_

Solo faltan 2 minutos, todos los invitados están sentados (O aferrados a sus sillas gracias al escenario flotante que anda en movimiento) y Edward en su lugar esperando que el helicóptero que contrato Alice para Bella llegase… Newton estaba aquí disfrazado como mi hermano y yo disfrazado como el egoísta manager de los Crescendolls o mejor conocido como Earl de Darkwood, un apuesto (**Nota: Horriblemente y gordo**) hombre con algunos kilos de más, ojos grises y pelo blanco peinado como si mi cabeza fuera el sol y tuviera mis rayos a ambos lados. Newton fingía ser mi hermano pero el muy imbécil lo único que se hizo fue teñirse el pelo a negro y usar lentes de contacto cosméticos de color verde y quizás dibujarse un lunar en la nariz…

Se oye el aterrizar sobre el escenario el helicóptero que trae a Bella, todos sonríen y a Edward se le ilumino el rostro, Jasper y Emmett corren a ayudar a la novia (Es muy conocido el SECRETO de que Bella es torpe) Alice y Rosalie se bajan sin temer, quizás Alice solamente se baja sin temer y Rose con dudas, pero Bella y la manera en la que miraba el suelo era algo como… ver a niños de 2 años ver películas de terror, sus ojos estaba abierto de par en par y su boca demostraba la expresión de terror que debe portar su corazón; Jasper y Emmett bajaron a Bella con mucho cuidado…

_**Edward-Pov**_

Mi Bella estaba realmente bella, sus ojos, su cabello, sus mejillas, ella estaba perfecta ¿Realmente me merezco a Bella? Yo solamente soy una sexy escoria al lado de ella "_**Edward no pienses eso, Bella te ama lo demasiado pero no tanto como tú a ella" **_Cierto, me pare derecho y coloque mis manos detrás de mi esperando a mi novia que venía abrazada por el miedo al brazo de Emmett, lo cual me dio mucha risa pero la oculte, pues si me reía Alice me golpearía el resto de mi vida y Bella quizás me diga "NO ACEPTO PORQUE SE BURLO DE MI"

Jasper corrió hasta mí y me entrego un frasquito que salía "Jugo de Fresas" ¿A qué idiota quiere engañar? Está claro que es sangre y es la sangre de mi Bells "_**Vamos Edward, bébela… Mmm se huele bien" **_Oh por Dios que cierto…

—Ya dámela, pero sé que es la sangre de mi Bells —susurre yo.

—Pero tienes que bebértela ahora —susurro Jasper.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Bella me lo pidió —leí la mente de Jasper, pero lo único que observaba eran sus carcajadas mentales.

—De acuerdo.

Me bebí la sangre de Bella y en aquel instante escuche el coro de los ángeles y el ALELUYA, luego pude ver a Carlisle dirigir el coro de los ángeles. En aquel momento comenzó la emoción *W*.

_**Bella-Pov**_

¿Se habrá fumado algo Edward? Nunca lo vi tan ansioso…

**_Edward-Pov_**

Bella se paró a mi lado y el cura empezó a hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar y adivinen, siguió hablando… ¡Si no estamos en misa!

Bella me observo tratando de tranquilizarme, si supiera que acabo de beber de su deliciosa, magnifica, jugosa sangre…

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿Acepta a Isabella Marie Swan?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? CLARO QUE LA ACEPTO.

—Y tu Isabella Marie Swan futura Cullen ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

—Claro que acepto…

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la…

**_Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose y Esme-Pov_**

Edward no espero a que el cura terminara de hablar, de inmediato se fue a besar a Bella… oh no, el pequeño Tim está observando, será mejor taparles los ojos.

_**Payaso de la EX – Esquina ahora Payaso de Donal de McRonal-Pov**_

¡Es el momento perfecto para entregarle el Diamante Hope a Edward! ¿He? ¿Qué le sucede a Newton? ¡OH NO HULK ESTA ENTRE NOSOTROS!

_**Narradora-Pov**_

Estaba aplaudiendo entre los "invitados de honores" y al lado mío estaban las lectoras del fan-fic hasta que todas nos dimos vueltas y observamos que Newton se transformo en Hulk y que iba caminando como un hombre bestia hacia Bella, Edward con un solo puñetazo lo lanzo bastante lejos, pero no lo bastante como para que Newton se cayera al vacio…

— ¡EDWARD CUIDADO! —gritamos todas las fans.

Pero de repente vimos a Edward volando por los Cielos y a Bella ser secuestrada por Hulk Newton, en eso las fans hacemos una maniobra como las chicas que aparecen en Phineas y Ferb y logramos derrotar a Newton y le devolvimos a Bella a nuestro amado Edward (Aun que he de admitir que en un segundo dudamos)…

—Aquí tienes Edward…

—Muchas gracias chicas…

**¿El Fin?**

* * *

**Oh por favor claro que no, les prometí que les tenía una sorpresa… en el siguiente Cap. (y sí, ese será el último) veremos lo que hacían tas de "letras" los personajes, que pensaban al leer el guion, los chascarros que se mandaron y miles cosas más.**

**Muchas gracias por leer a todas.**

**Atte. Dibucrito o Dibu para las amigas xD**

**Pd: Se me olvida (Na mentira no se me olvida) agradecerles ha todas mis lectoras (que me siguieron la historia hasta este cap… y que tengo hasta el momento) (QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE VOY ORDENANDO SEGÚN IBA LOS ORDENES DE LOS Reviews) :**

**Sky Valmont**

**Roxa Cullen Malfoy**

**Suiza-love **

**Daniele Von Cullen**

**Karin cullen**

**Strangeeers**

**nana83**

**niss-alessita**

**Paoliiz B. Masen**

**polin**

**.96-**

**Pau**

**Edward4598**

**Bibi Pattinsson**

**Sayuri cullen**

**AliciaConi**

**FrannCullen**

**Ale Samaniego**

**LadyLuna1510**

**Minna C.**

**yayaz**

**camila anahi cullen**

**Shekina Cullen Black**

**CullenOrange**

**Marxiiz S. Cullen Black**

**Lanchiitaahh Swam**

**FchanHatake **

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes y a todas las nuevas lectoras de mi Fic…**


	14. This is the End

**Nota: Los personaje son de Stephenie Meyer… el payaso de la esquina y yo somos de mi mente… jeje… ¡Ahora que comience el Acto final!**

* * *

"**This is the End"**

**Capitulo Final**

"**De Tras de Letras en Sacándole Celos a Edward"**

**Dibucrito-Pov**

Después de terminar el capitulo de la boda los personajes se tomaron un descanso… aun que mayoría aquí nos preguntamos hacia donde se fueron Edward y Bella…

Camine buscando a Emmett mientras comía mis chocolates favoritos, los Trufel. Emmett estaba con el oso de peluche que se compro en cuando fue a la Universidad.

—Hola Emmett ¿Has visto a Edward o a Bella?

—No… Lo único que se es que Edward quería celebrar su Luna de Miel de una forma especial.

—Ok.

Me marche del lugar para encontrarme con Rose admirándose en el espejo, realmente no puedo creer que siga 4 horas en el mismo lugar.

—Hey Rose… ¿Has visto a Eddy y Bells?

—Alice debe saber de ellos dos…

—Ok.

Me fui en búsqueda de Alice… pero al único que encontré fue a Jasper estudiando su dialogo para el nuevo fanfic que estoy escribiendo "La Aventura" No decidí interrumpirla ya que me hizo señas diciéndome que no sabia nada respecto a lo que le iba a preguntar y que por favor le trajera un vaso lleno de sangre.

Me encamine a la cocina que había aquí en el Set de grabación y me encontré a una extrovertida Alice cocinando un pastel de fresas…

— ¡Dibu! Tanto tiempo… apenas ya han pasado 4 horas…

—Jeje… dile eso a las lectoras… me demore más de 2 semanas

— ¡Todo por estar viajando! Hey pásame ese frasquito.

— ¿El que tiene la sangre de Bella?

—Si, este pastel es para los indecentes que están haciendo "cosas" en su camerino…

— ¿Qué?

—Cierto, a veces se me olvida que eres una pequeña ingenua —susurro.

Observe el otro pastel que era de chocolate puro… empecé a babear antes…

—Alice y ¿Para quién es ese pastel?

—Para las lectoras y para ti… lamento la persona que sea alérgica al chocolate… no sabe lo que se pierde…

—Dime Alice ¿Por qué hiciste el pastel una versión de Edward tamaño real?

—Para que disfrutara —la observe con duda—, si que eres ingenua.

— …

—Dibu, ahora entrégame el otro frasquito.

— ¿De que es?

—Es la sangre de Edward.

Deje a Alice sola en la cocina olvidando el vaso lleno de sangre que le tenia que llevar a Jasper… me encamine a los camerinos hasta que escuche algo "extraño" abrí la puerta y vi a…. vi a… vi a…. vi a…

**Emmett-Pov**

Seguí secretamente a Dibu para quitarle ese gorro con rostro de osito que tanto me gusta y que justo ella andaba llevando… Hasta que mi oído súper sensible capto "el momento" de Eddi con Bells. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta donde Dibucrito para taparle los ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡EDWARD CUBRETE Y TU IGUAL BELLA —Grite nervioso.

—Pero Emmett —protestaron los dos.

—Ya dejaron con trauma a la pobre chica.

—De acuerdo —Edward se vistió en un pestañear e hizo lo mismo con Bella.

—Listo Dibu, puedes abrir los ojos —susurro dulcemente Edward a la vez que yo le quitaba las manos encima a Dibu.

—Edward… no me mires con esos ojos —Dibu se dio vuelta y se fue, sin antes quitarme a mi oso—, Emmett te regalo mi gorro.

—Gracias.

**Alice-Pov**

Me pregunto… ¿Por qué no apareció Charlie el padre de Bella en este fanfic? Bueno será… Esme y Carlisle llegaron a mi lado para ayudarme a cocinar el pastel.

—Humm el olor a sangre de Bella es tan dulce.

—Y no te contradigo —exclamo Carlisle.

—Y ahora el toque final… —agregue el polvo de Jasper—, jiji con esto volaran.

— ¿Fe, confianza y polvo de Jasper? Alice ¿Qué estas pensando?

—Solamente en lo que se puede hacer realidad Carlisle… como el escenario volador —sonríe de oreja a oreja—, ahora me tienes que ganar porque gane la apuesta.

— ¿Apostaste con tu propia hija Carlisle? —Se asombro Esme.

—Mi amor veras…es que era una idea..

— ¡CALLA OS CARLISLE CULLEN! —Esme se fue del lugar cantando…

— ¡ESME MI AMOR TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR DE VERAS!

—Cuídate Carlisle… —susurre yo.

—Ya veras jovencitas cuando te retire tus tarjetas de crédito.

—Papi por favor no… le voy a decir a Jasper.

**Jasper-Pov**

*Durmiendo y babeando*

**Dibucrito-Pov**

Extrañamente todos los Cullen se reunieron en un mismo lugar mientras yo me dirigía a ve como estaba Mike, el cual estaba realmente enojado conmigo.

— TE VOY A MATAR DIBU ¿Me has oído? —grito Newton.

—Oh ya contrólate —Dijo el payaso de la esquina.

— ¡Ya quítate ese traje te hace ver gordo! —Exclame yo.

—Necesito ayuda, mis brazos no alcanzan el cierre.

Me enseño su espalda y me señalo donde estaba el cierra de su disfraz, deslice con mucha delicadeza el cierra para que al fin el hombre saliera de aquel disfraz. Su cuerpo tonificado volvió a ver la luz, su piel blanca igual, sus hermosos ojos azules tomaron el brillo de la libertad y finalmente su hermoso cabello castaño con algunas mechas rojas se dejaron al descubierto.

—Vuelve a explicarme Erick, ¿Por qué te di un personaje horrible y totalmente contrario a ti?

—Porque tu no querías que nadie más me robara… y porque querías ver como seria yo dentro de un disfraz.

—Jeje… cierto… es que eres tan lindo, no tanto como Edward, pero eres lindo.

—Cierto… es por eso que casi nunca moria, te daba pena ver algo sexy morir.

—Por Edward es cierto…

Entonces apareció Edward con Bella durmiendo entre sus brazos.

—Escuche mi nombre ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada Edward —dijimos los dos.

— ¿Y él quien es? —pregunto.

—El es el payaso de la esquina pero el actor es Erick.

—Pero… pero el payaso era un gordo y horroroso… en cambio este sujeto es

… este sujeto podría formar parte de una familia.

—Jeje… Edward perdóname por raptar a Bella —dijo Erick.

—Solamente me debes un golpe y todo quedara saldado.

—Erick corre.

—Ok.

…2 horas después…

—Bien, bien ¿Están todos aquí? —pregunte yo.

—Si Dibu —me respondieron.

—Ok… quiero comunicarles que les tengo otro trabajo a ustedes.

— ¿QUÉ? —dijeron asustados.

—Sip, el fanfic se llama la aventura…

— ¿VA A APARECER ERICK? —preguntaron TODOS las chicas.

—Si, si va aparecer Erick… va aparecer como un personaje bueno, lo lamento Edward pero Erick va conseguir sacarte celos.

—No te preocupes —parece que es mi imaginación pero Edward estaba sacándole filo a un cuchillo.

— ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE QUITE EL CUCHILLO A EDWARD!

**Todos los personajes-Pov**

— ¡ARIGATO POR ESTAR LEYENDONOS HASTA EL FINAL XD! ¡DOMO ARIGATO! Y arigato significa gracias y Domo arigato muchas gracias.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el fin… el titulo del Cap. "This is the End" es gracias al grupo The Doors… Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto que me arrojen chocolates (en vez de tomates… porque tengo hambre… y no creo que me coma los tomates) o aplausos… jeje… Ahora que termine con este fic comenzare otro que ya fue presentado en este Cap. Bueno… les doy gracias a todas ustedes por tenerme paciencia y por leer este fanfic, siendo honesta creería que nadie lo tomara en cuenta pero ahora que veo los reviews que son 86 me alegro demasiado…. Bueno… me despido nos vemos en el otro Fanfic…**

**Atte**

**Dibucrito o Dibu para los amigos, si fiel servidora.**


End file.
